LOV
by Jessiejellybean
Summary: What had she gotten herself into...she had owed him a favour and then two and so he collected now she was the mother hen for the league and she had come to love them all, now with both sides going up against one another, who will win heroes or villains. Starts where the manga has left off, has OC's in it, will update based on popularity of the story rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**LOV**

Hello this is a little something I wrote, not all the chapters are long but I hope yous like, has many OC's, following the Manga, this is what happens from my point of view.

**Chapter 1**

I walked home as always, first to the train station and then from the platform in Kyushuu to home, it was only an apartment but my mother lived with me, something that was only possible since I was on a scholarship at the university; studying under medical science. I got off of at the platform, a little late due to staying back and covering some points with the teacher. I learned I wanted to be a doctor when I was young, it was mainly due to my quirk though, mum had a degenerative bone disease specifically in her spine and most times would have her stuck in bed, being poor we were unable to get her the surgery to fix the broken disc in her spine. Every night I used to kiss her before going to bed, she practically lived in bed, with all her medication on the side and water bottles that stacked up, however one night I kissed her, my lips shone up white energy flowed from me to her. I knew her injuries once I laid my lips on her skin, I could see it, feel it in a way, I put that energy to it, fixing her spine all together, but it took a while. Once done I stepped back, tired but my mother for the first time in a long time stood up, she had tears of joy, thanked me and called me her miracle angel. The happiness in my mother's eyes made me want to do that for more people so I ended up taking the path of a doctor, I paused out of my thoughts of what was for dinner when something grabbed me from the sidewalk and pulled me into an alleyway, I went to scream but something wrapped around my mouth stopping me.

Upon looking at my attacker, I noticed that he had a mutation quirk, that of a squid or octopus, I squealed in my throat as he had gripped me hard and his tentacles and hands grabbed me in lewd ways. His smile and voice also suggestive "ah lookie here what I caught swimming on by…ah I will need to indulge slowly with you~" My eyes widened and tears came forth, his appendages were crawling everywhere they should not. I kept trying to scream in my throat to make their movements stop, now already stripping my bottoms off as I tried to shake my head in a negative motion. The suction pads of his appendages that came off of his throat and chin area where keeping me from opening my mouth and bitting down on him to get some lee-way. 'GET OFF ME!' was all I thought in my head as he took on a look of confusion and then I noticed he began to slowly break up like turning to sand or ash and he flaked away into the wind. I stood frozen noting the feeling in my lips like when I heal however this time instead of sending my life energy to him I took it from him so rapidly and killing him, I had never been so scared of myself but happy at the same time.

I was worried that I would now go to jail, or the next person I go to heal will instead decay away into ash too, and there was the thought that I just killed someone, I sat back knowing I did it with a kiss. I had noticed the feeling of taking in energy instead of giving it like I typically could do with my healing kiss, then there was the fact that I noticed my lips were blackened. I slid down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest as I inched up my undies and pants to conceal and recover myself, a voice from above me made me jump and my tears fell tenfold as I was now caught out and I would go to jail, I whimpered. So much ran though my head in that moment, what about mum, the apartment, my scholarship and uni and my career what will happen to my life? I looked up seeing the silhouette of a man with wings, he was perched over, the dying sun making his glasses gleam off the glare and his red wings brighter than ever, 'oh no it's the number two hero…I am so screwed.'

**Please let me know if yous like it, more love means more uploads so follow and fav and review anything you like or don't. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hawks POV

I frowned I had noticed the vibrations and movement of two people a man and a woman in an alley, her closed off screams made a high tune in the air which I picked up on my feathers, I had noted as the male obviously with perverse and ill intentions 'disappeared'. I moved as fast as my wings could carry me. The reports of a mutant type of octopus man sexually assaulting women cropped up in the area, he had taken on the case as soon as he heard, he knew he would be the best at detecting and capturing him, but coming upon him turning to dust was not what I had expected.

I studied the young woman, she looked shocked as her lips shone up black, they too looked as if they were cracked like hot sand, shock, fear and her trembling body was all I could feel, millions of thoughts going through her head, I could see it all from up here on my perch as she lowered to the ground. I had no sympathy for the dead rapist…he had it coming, I like to think such a thing called karma existed but still the irony was not lost…just sad this young woman was going to have to deal with that repercussion. There were rules and procedures all heroes were to follow, most of them just and for a reason, but in this case he knew she would need to go to the hospital and would also be reported getting a 'mark' put next to her name, it could cause all sorts of issues for her life, such as social, political and personally, I frowned no she doesn't deserve that.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking down at her, she jumped and her cries became far louder and noticeable, she looked scared and doomed, because of my presence, the look in her eyes shocked me greatly, I never thought someone would look at me in fear. I suppose I held her fate in my hands right now, perhaps I should reassure her, I glided down to the alley floor landing some space between us and getting down to a squat removing my glasses. "Hey there I'm Hawks, I'm just here to see if you're okay…did something happen to you?" she looked confused and I could see her thoughts run through her head deciding what to do, lie and pretend nothing happened and go on with her life, or tell the truth, not that he would send her into the authorities, so long as she never uses that quirk again. Now thinking about it she seemed just as shocked seeing it, as if she had not been aware of her quirk either, "mame?" I tilted my head putting my care free smile on my face, "tell me what your name is?"

She cleared her throat and moved as if to get more presentable as she tidied her clothes and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "um sorry, I'm Lisa Toshiro…um I'm fine, thanks for asking." She was so subdued I frowned lightly annoyed with that but instantly corrected my face not wanting her to see that, "you don't look fine, did you trip over or something?" she nodded rapidly to my question, "ah yes, just a long day I guess." I nodded seeing her get up, her entire body shaking, I sighed wondering what was the best thing to do in this situation, in all the years I have been a hero I had never had to deal with a rapped victim or attempted rape case. I ran my hand through my hair and placed on my glasses as I put my hand on my hip "say, if your hurt…from him I can take you to a hospital." My words made her still instantly and her eyes widen the tears coming back to her blue eyes so easily and horror showed through quickly. I put my hands up to calm her and smiled "it's alright, I saw what he tried and I know you didn't mean to do that…you didn't know you could?"

I questioned softly as she nodded still shaking and look as if she was giving up, ready to go to jail or worse, "hey now…don't get scared or upset, I'm here to keep you safe not send you to some god awful place…how about you tell me about that quirk first, just so we make sure something like this doesn't happen again?" She looked to me with hope and shock still, she was young maybe 20 at most, she had long brown hair in a bun on her head, her eyes blue and skin clear, not tall or short, thin or fat she however had a striking beauty with her facial structure and kissable lips. She sniffled and used her sleeve to wipe her nose, "my quirk is healing kiss, is an accumulative emitter quirk…I've never seen it do that though." Her voice broke off at the end in shock and worry, I sighed rolling my hands through my hair again, "tell me more." She was happy to tell me about her life, it seemed to spew from her lips as she wanted to be clear, possibly thinking the more information she gave me meant the better her chance of no repercussions even though she was not going anywhere bad.

She spoke off her first use of her quirk and that she accumulated life energy like from food and so on, she then transferred it though a healing kiss to heal and repair a person, even an entire missing part could be regrown so long as she had the energy. She continued even telling me she was attending uni to become a doctor and that she lived here with her mother who she had healed and that it was the first time someone had died from her kiss. She explained what he had done to her; which I made a hand gesture and noise stating she didn't need to explain that part if she didn't want to, she paused and nodded. "I remember thinking I just wanted him off of me, and the feeling I get when I heal well that happened but instead I felt me taking life energy from him, he seemed confused and then faded away into nothing but ash…I didn't meant to I swear." I nodded putting my hand up to calm her and quite her at the same time, "your body reacted in self-defence it is alright, you're not going to be reported."

"Really…are you serious, because I'm technically meant to be taken in for miss use of my quirk…" I nodded a little solemn, "I know…Miss Toshiro, but I see no perp here, I see only a young girl who had no clue what happened, so long as you don't tell anyone what happened here and don't use that power again then I think all will be fine…" I smiled "it will be our little secrete okay?" I paused surprised when her body impacted me as she hugged me tightly "thank you," she whispered as I patted her head "yeah no prob, besides your gonna make a great doctor one day, I don't think this miss-step is worth a report…the guy I was after could have just…left town." She looked up to me with surprise and a smile before stepping back "seriously thank you Hawks," I smiled she actually knew my name, I bowed to her, spreading my wings "it is my job to serve and protect all…now do you want me to walk you the rest of the way home?" She smiled and shook her head no, "I think I am fine now, plus I don't want to gain attention so…" I smiled knowing what she meant, "well it was nice to meet you Lisa, and maybe I'll see you around?" I flapped my wings taking me far up into the sky…I did follow her to her apartment to make sure she was okay…she seemed jumpy after the attack and for good reason.

Sometimes the laws that a hero and that of the people and society were not right, having to report a woman who accidentally took the life of her attacker was not right, she could be denied that scholarship she worked so hard for, her quirk would need updating. Hate crime can be place upon her too, it was common, someone with a quirk not liked or miss understood especially if it was dangerous, those people were hurt and attacked the most, pushing them to their limits until they were put in 'their' place. As much as I knew we needed our laws and yes some heroes did well; there were still issues in the way things ran…improvement was needed, I just hope things get better from here.

**Thanks to those who have read this far**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you to those two lovely followers this third chapter is for yous. **

Lisa's POV

I had worked hard to learn how my dual quirk worked, I used fruit to test my death kiss on, or so I called it, it would instantly decay the item away into ash while my body took in the energy without having to eat it. It only worked on living organisms. I had to of course activate it consciously like with anger or a definite thought, which was good I wasn't so afraid of it acting up and accidentally killing someone now.

I had heard that the number two hero was kind and relaxed, that much I had seen in our interaction, but I felt I owed him much for his effort to look the other way, he even allowed me to make the decision if I wanted to go to the hospital or not. I was so grateful to him, even though I was not raped he was so very gentle and kind to me, it was good knowing he would look the other way if it was the benefit of the person attacked, I knew my fate the moment it happened, he changed that fate.

I continued my studies as if nothing happened that was what we had agreed upon, I was never to use that half of my quirk and he would not inform anyone what happened in that dark alleyway. Months passed and I was in the last semester of my fourth year, I started this scholarship when I was 16 with high grades at my 'loser' school I was offered to go ahead to uni seeing I was considered a genius. After healing my mother she was then able to work a full time job, getting us out of debt and making our lifestyles better hence our apartment in Kyushuu. I had two more years, this year had a bit more hands on and training with needles, scalpels and even on dead corpses to poke around, we also learned about autopsies. Later on we had doctors mentor us at the public hospital as interns, it was nice doing three days there and the other two at the university as hands on training became far more important in these last few years. Now the end of the year came with colder weather and that meant Christmas and some time off during the holidays, I smiled seeing decorations beginning to go up, it was still only November but many stores had to get ready and start up sales.

I watched as I returned from the hospital cutting through the main city centre of Kyushuu, the main street with all their lights and the biggest tree in the middle with many looking up as the lights were turned on for the first time, all cheered and clapped. Santa's rang their bells as I paused and put a note inside as it was for charity "thank you and a merry Christmas to you Miss~" I smiled walking pass and doing a little window shopping, thinking of what to get mum. Dad was never in the picture, mum didn't even know his quirk which made it hard for us to know if I got my quirk from him, however mums quirk is stamina kiss, something only simple and small, she could take or give stamina but the amount and power behind it was very small and limited, hence why she didn't even get a job as a nurse. She had however worked as a teacher before I was born, and now she has been back in that position since I healed her ten years ago. My quirk didn't show up when I was four, we guessed I had nothing just quirkless, mum wasn't bothered about it at the time, she simply thought of how she would provide with medical problems.

It seemed so long ago now, I didn't tell her about the man, I knew she would check me all over and try to convince me to get checked out by a doctor but I had also promised the number two hero that it was our little secrete, if his mouth was shut so was mine, and I was fine with that. I returned home eventually, we lived in a tall apartment building on the 8th floor apartment number 24, it had what we needed and that was fine with us. I stepped in taking off my jacket, scarf, gloves and shoes, placing my keys in a bowl on the small table by the entry. I dumped my handbag and pulled out the paperwork and placed it at my desk in my bedroom, I noticed mum was listening to music while putting up our own Christmas tree and hadn't even noticed me yet. I smirked watching her work and bop along and sometimes singing certain words out louder than her normal humming along, I slowly snuck up right behind her, she screamed and turned on me holding up the star for the top of the tree like she would bludgeon me to death with it.

I laughed as she sighed and cursed me about my antics, "you little shit, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that, you could have given me a heart attack," I chuckled giving her a hug as apology and also to calm her down "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…so what is that lovely smell coming from the kitchen?" I enquired now close enough to pick up on it and wanting to change the subject as I knew she was giving me that look that said a talk about manners was needed once more. I liked to think I was very kind and used all my manners, my mother always grumbled that yes that was true but only when I was studying or at my internship at the hospital otherwise I could be bossy and 'myself'. "A roast turkey and veggies," I beamed a smile "and what's the special occasion?" I grabbed the open bottle of wine and a glass for me seeing it was aerated and mum was well on her way into the bottle. "Nothing, I simply felt the Christmas spirit jump into me and decided to cook a nice dinner and set up the place with decorations, I think these will look nice from outside," I smiled sniffing and sipping my red wine. I looked out the full wall window that was between the kitchen island and the wall that was my bedroom, allowing those outside to see up and in, the others buildings across from us feeling the same way as their own living rooms lit with colourful lights.

"I see where you got the inspiration, but I must say we are on the same wave length, I felt so festive on the commune home…they actually lit up the main tree already," "really?~" I nodded hearing my mother's surprise as I placed down my glass prepared to help her with the rest of the decorations. It took us well into the night, the roast was nearly done, as we strung up the last of the lights and tinsel and stockings on the tree itself. I put the chair back that we used as makeshift ladders and picked up my drink taking a long swig as I was parched, mum doing the same. I liked to think I was smart like my mum, she too was beautiful but I didn't get my long wavy brown locks from her, no she had straight blonde hair in a short bob. She never talked about dad when I grew up, it wasn't until I was 16 when she told me I was conceived through rape, while she never reported it and didn't regret having me she also was not gutsy enough to tell me while I was younger even though I pestered her about it a lot.

I had been blessed with nearly everything else from her though I was happy she didn't see her abuser when she looked at me, she had done amazing as a single parent and every day I was thankful to her. Finally it was Friday and the last of my intern days now off to holidays and then next year brings a new year of studies, I got ready seeing my mum was also up ready for her students to enjoy their Christmas crafts as she taught younger year levels. "Good morning" I chirped to my mum as we went about our shared morning routine which consisted of me turning on the T.V. so we could get an update on the news, she would begin coffee and I would start with breakfast preparations typically boiled eggs on toast or cut up fruit or porridge with honey over top.

_"Breaking news this just in the number three hero; best Jeanist is missing, a search and open investigation has been launched so far nothing has turned up, even his sidekicks have received no news from him, authorities are underway with searching his property, agency and other places of regularity however no one has seen the recently recovered hero." _My mother sighed "how about that, now the heroes are in danger and need help…hope he is okay, I heard he had one hell of an injury," I nodded numbly to her words. I remembered Doctor June pulling me up at the hospital last week stating that a high profile hero was coming in needing my expertise of regrowing an organ, I instantly put two and two together everyone knew he was missing a lung however he was now missing? Does that mean he won't be coming in today…he was supposed to, that was why I had been eating so healthy and stock piling up my life energy, it was also a great opportunity for me to show of my quirk and what I was capable off. "Yeah that is sad, I at least hope he is fine," I mumbled still frowning to myself a little, "is everything okay?" my mother took my hand grabbing my attention "yeah of course why?" she made a strange face and shook her head "nothing…well actually I had noticed you seem off lately is all."

I paused as if caught out but down played it with a smile "says the one acting the strangest right now mum…I'm fine…" mum looked over to the large picture of best Jeanist on the screen and back to me "doctor-patient confidentiality?" she stated as if she knew and I simply nodded, as her eyes took on a new thought, no one was meant to know about him coming to us to see a simple intern to get an organ back it was really hush-hush mainly his legal team and agents knew about it no one else. I finished up my high protein breakfast and looped my arms into my winter jacket and buttoned it up along with putting a beany over my braided hair, adding a black scarf and matching gloves. I had worn winter stockings, my black ankle boots, with my nurse track pants on and long sleeve shirt with my pink nurse shirt over top with my button up white coat with black faux fur inlay, it was also cold in the hospital and theatre room where I spent much of my time watching, practicing and learning. I had collected my bag, kissing mum on the cheek as she turned off the television and followed me out collecting her own winter clothes and items, "I'll see you tonight…love you," "love you too sweetie~ have a nice day."

**Thanks for reading, hope yous like where this is going and seeing that she is somehow connected to the now missing number three hero. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yeah I know this one is really small but just a mini filler from Hawks point of view **

Hawks POV

I looked at my phone noting again voicemail, Dabi typically was not this hard to get a hold off and their reasons for going dark on me didn't match up with their patterns. I frowned seeing the billboard sign of the hero diced up and cramped into my water proof duffle bag now over my shoulder. I remembered back to what he said _"How rare getting a visit from you," I smiled with a shrug checking no one else was present "yeah sure, how're you doing these days?" "My condition has improved," I took note of his clean apartment only showing his merchandise he had sitting around in boxes. "Why didn't you ask the old lady at U.A. to work her magic?" "Her quirk can't 'recover' what has been lost altogether…however there is a young intern at the public hospital who I am going to see in a few days, apparently her healing kiss quirk can regrow anything within the human body. I plan to step back into the public eye shortly after seeing her, as the masses are eager to witness me correct injustices once more." I zeroed in on his words and the way he looked at me saying that, he was already onto me, "is that so?" I spread my wind as I took up one of my feathers turning it sharp as a sword, "that's too bad…" I smirked playing my villainous persona. _It was messy and I was a little surprised to hear that the little healer girl was the one he would turn too. I had felt bad but I had a job to do…an important one, one I was resolved to do whatever it takes to complete.

I looked down noting a call went through an ice-cream truck driver was held up at a road block into Deika city apparently villains rampaging in the city causing Earth shakes and destroying the main city tower. Huh that's strange, there is no report of it and no hero's on the scene there either, obviously somethings up, my bad feeling came back tenfold as I chose to head off to Deika…I've not seen the city as of yet and I have no need for the roads to get in either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lisa's POV

It was strange everyone walked on eggshells, apparently the news over best Jeanist was still humming around, many had whispered about it, everyone had been on edge the movement from the villains league and what happened with All Might retiring and also Endeavor spending a good weak in the hospital too only showed that the heroes weren't doing so hot, now the number three hero was missing, the negativity could be felt in the air.

My day of paperwork, rushing around on orders of doctors and nurses increased as we had more people come in from a car accident, I had gone with Doctor June every time she did surgery it was best for me to sit back and watch over her shoulder. I also was allowed to do close ups after she did the majority of the harder and dangerous work, however I needed to pass my license to use my quirk within the work force, helping out the now missing hero was on the side and would help…'fast track' that process of paperwork. My day got more complicated as detectives came into the hospital asking around for Doctor June and myself. We were paged over to them "hello officers how can we help yous today?" Doctor June was in her late forties and very professional, typically I stood back watching her proceed and how she handled patients, family and friends, co-workers, heroes and now authority figures. "Ah you are Doctor June correct and this must be your intern Miss Lisa Toshiro," she nodded "that's correct, may I ask what this is pertaining to, and we do have a full ER requiring our attention." The tall dark haired and dark eyed man in a long cream coloured coat and hat nodded and was very sincere with a smile on his face, with him was a mutant man with a cats head of orange stripes, "we will need to go somewhere no one will barge in or overhear us." The look on his face of how grave it was and his lowered tone made June give him a serious look with a curt nod she said "come with me to my personal office," he spoke up "you too Miss Toshiro," I nodded and followed along as the two officers brought up the rear.

"I am detective Naomasa Tsukauchi and this is Officer Sansa Tamakawa we are currently working the missing case of Best Jeanist and part of his schedule for today was to come see you about his medical condition." Doctor June nodded "yes it was pertaining to his injury sustained in that horrific attack," he nodded "truth alright then, his agents stated that due to confidentiality between Best Jeanist and you two I was to come and with a warrant, we understand this is protocol, so here we are." He produced a piece of paper, by the look on June's face I knew after stating about his appointment with us that she was about to go on about confidentiality and the need for said warrant, however instead she picked up the phone and spoke into it so all of us could hear. "Director I have a detective Naomasa here and Officer Sansa with a warrant, I will need you to verify and be present as myself and my intern are down on it to answer questions and hand over medical records for one Tsunagu Hakamata aka Beat Jeanist." She made some humming agreement noises and then hung up, "Director Tsugaki will be hear shortly I suggest you two take a seat, he will also be grabbing the full file on the patient yous are enquiring about," the tall man nodded "thank you Doctor June." He took a seat, it was a tense silence I wondered if I would be in trouble for the way we were going about getting my license and working on a hero without one would be grounds for punishment.

I was antsy the moment they asked for us two, I tried not to show it, it was easy by looking away and instead trying to think about what to buy mum for Christmas instead, "your awfully quite Miss Toshiro," I looked up to the detective and tried to not show how anxious I was. "Just thinking about what to get my mother for Christmas…we already decorated our apartment last night already in the festive spirit," I smiled as he nodded. I had heard about him he could tell if one was lying or not, 'lie detector' was his quirk and very spot on. The door opened as the two stood shaking hands and showing their badges to the Hospital Director as he held a manila folder, "nice to meet yous," he seemed rushed in a way. He then took up the warrant from June and looked it over nodding and soon a knock on the door had Director Tsugaki opening it and introducing "our lawyer Mr. Tsugo, he will be sitting in and making sure the parameters of the warrant here is met." The two nodded their heads with no issue to that we all had a seat I was right next to June, Sansa and Naomasa on the other side of the desk and on either end of the desk playing as mediators was the director and lawyer.

"Okay shall we begin…tell me what was it exactly that Mr Hakamata was coming here to see you for?" June did most of the talking to my relief, "he was coming to get further treatment for his missing lung, however he has been missing and of course we have not heard about him or from him about this appointment which he has missed for obvious reasons." The detective nodded as Sansa jotted things down for him, it was like a routine they had down to pat, "tell me the type of treatment seeing recovery girl herself couldn't even treat him and that is with her quirk too," June nodded "yes you see Recovery Girl's quirk cannot grow back an organ thus she could not help him, but she is not the only one with a quirk of healing nature, Mr. Hakamata was consulting with us as we believed we had an effective treatment for his injuries." Without a pause he shot his next question off "and this treatment would it give him a replacement lung or regrow one?" "Re-growth, we had hoped, the results were to be seen for the first time, so we had no clue as to just how efficient it would be." "Was it to be a quirk that would fix this and if so who?" she was a little straighter "yes a quirk would be the only thing capable of regrowing an entire organ detective," he nodded but was cut off the lawyer speaking up. "Detective Naomasa you are investigating the disappearance of Mr. Hakamata not into the staff, we would like you to respect the privacy of said staff and their quirks my client takes confidentiality very seriously…" "As do I however I am searching for a kidnapper or possibly a murderer and thus so far we have come up on nothing this was the last place also put into his personal schedule to can see why we need to know who it was with the quirk."

The Director spoke up "if anything why would someone with a healing quirk kill a hero before they go to bring him to 100% health, that just makes no sense and I do not believe anyone I have employed at my hospital is capable of such a terrible crime, I would kindly appreciate it if you cease your questions effective immediately and produce a new warrant that will cover the release of said information, as stated we take privacy seriously at this hospital." It was eerily quiet and I knew right at that moment that 1 the officers knew something, 2 what I was to do for Best Jeanist was not 'legal' and 3 the hospital had put their neck out for him and myself and hence why the director himself had stepped in. I swallowed and the tension was so thick however the Detective and officer nodded with relaxing smiles "very well, I am sorry for over stepping, we will be back with appropriate paperwork; in the meantime if anything pertaining to the case should become known please contact me immediately a life is depending on it." The director took his offered card and nodded shaking his hand "I shall if anything comes to my attention, thank you and have a good day," the two left and we all stayed seated as eerily quiet as we were when the director stopped the two of them from furthering their questions.

I huffed out a sigh "so what we were going to do for him was not legal even though it was the right thing to do?" I looked to the three in the room as they looked to me, June and the Director nodded also looking down as if saddened and worried, the lawyer leaned over and whispered in his ear. Director Tsugaki looked to me "Miss Toshiro, I think you have done great work here, for now though take the day off and head home enjoy your Christmas break and prepare for your next year…" he smiled "after all next year you will be picking up more hours here…enjoy the time off while you can." He winked to me, I smiled and nodded "yes sir, thank you, I will see yous in the new year," "good bye," I collected my items from Doctor June's office and headed off, I knew they needed to get rid of me and I would and should lay low, I won't stress about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Also I don't own BNHA sadly, let me know if you like any of this and I will continue, I do have other fics I can be writing instead of this, so if its not received well then I will drop it. **

Lisa's POV

I had been home for the remainder of the day, baking chocolate chip cookies and ginger bread men, trying to make the house seem more festive, seeing as it was the only way I could get my mind off of the detective today, I worried about them coming to knock on my door and not with legal paperwork. What if they find out about what happened to that guy I killed, what if they ask Hawks will he tell them the truth, will I get cuffed and taken in, god no I hate this anxiety and stress. I panted out choosing to sit on the floor in the kitchen where I stood prior just because if I panicked too much an attack would come on, funny how blood and open bodies worried me not but the thought of lying and being caught was a terrifying concept to think about.

Mum had come home with a new bottle of wine, something I was eager to crack open and drown my worries away, however before that could happen she got a call. I continued to work on dinner which was left overs reheated but I paused hearing mum say 'what' in a tone of worry. I frowned now listening in, as she made a 'ah-ha' noise with the scratching of a pen along paper as she took down information. She came out with slight tears in her eyes and also worry; "what is it mum?" "It's grandma, she's in Hosu hospital she had a heart attack," I blinked "oh wow, so are we packing up?" she nodded "yeah we will be going right now…it doesn't look good sweetie," I nodded solemnly all too aware of how bad heart attacks were and statistics of an elderly person bouncing back from it.

I had turned off the stove stop placing everything away, as I made a mad dash around my room, getting clothes and packing it all away along with necessities, I had heard mum book a uber car for us to get to the train station. I double checked everything was off and grabbed our luggage as we went down to the front of our apartments via the elevator, waiting for our ride to arrive. The only car to pull up to us was a black detective car, "Miss Lisa Toshiro I have a warrant for you to come in for questioning on the open missing case of Blue Jeanist." My mother stood horrified a few people on the cold sidewalks also looking in on us and eaves drop, my mother's mouth hung open before she could get her wits about her, and me myself, Detective Naomasa spoke again. "Going somewhere?" my mother snapped at that, "yes detective, my mother is in Hosu hospital, she had a heart attack…we are leaving shortly when our Uber arrives to go see her," "I'm sorry to say mame but with an open investigation and Lisa being a suspect…" "Suspect!?" my mum was outraged now hearing this.

I looked in worry to my mum and then him, I knew he simply had to ask me if I killed him or hurt him or kidnaped him all my no answers will tell him I am not lying. "Mum, mum it's okay, they simply want to ask questions and we know I didn't do it, you go ahead and I will catch up once all this is sorted okay?" She seemed to relax a little, "okay dear…but be careful and text and call me when you're on your way okay?" I nodded and left my bag with her only taking my handbag with my phone, money and ID, they opened the back door to allow me to slide in.

They stayed silent on the way to the station the only words spoken was just as we pulled away from my mother as Detective Naomasa said thank you to me for co-operating seeing they had spent time getting more paperwork and red tape due to the hospital stalling in a missing persons case.

I was placed in an interrogation room, the whole one door entry, metal chairs and table, two way mirrors and a single light above my head, they were kind enough to give me a drink of water while they got their questions together and came in to start. "So Miss Toshiro, or do you rather Lisa," "just Lisa is fine thanks," he nodded "okay have you had any alcohol today so far?" I frowned at his questioning but guessed it could affect his quirk a bit I shook my head "mum had brought home some but we were contacted by the hospital," he nodded.

"Alright so let's begin, do you have a quirk licence?" "no I do not," he nodded when one told the truth meanwhile Sansa watched my face very closely, it felt weird even though he was on the other side of the room it felt like he was right next to me peering into my soul. "Were you the one who Best Jeanist was going to meet and get his lung re-grown?" I nodded "yes, we had a very private appointment set up through the hospital and my mentor; Doctor June was in charge of it all." He nodded "so why were they risking their own credits and license to have an unlicensed intern use her quirk on him?" I arched a brow "you pretty much answered your own question detective, he is a high profile hero, he didn't want anyone to know about it, I have the ability to fully heal him, but if I was to go through normal channels for my licence then he would need to wait years for me to get it provided I pass it the first time." He watched me closely "alright so then what was he giving the hospital in return for this 'favour' let's call it," I shrugged "I don't know about them however I was told this was to help me fast track and get my license immediately, I think it was Best Jeanist pulling strings for me only if I could successfully heal with my quirk though."

He hummed "are you aware that is not exactly legal," "I thought so too however the hospital reaffirmed me seeing as it was a hero involved that it was safe, but once they clammed up I got my answer." He looked me in the eyes "have you ever killed someone Miss Toshiro," that made me straighten and I swallowed as I felt fear well up in me, choking me from answering and the familiar sting behind my eyes began but I held off from outright crying. "Answer the question Miss Toshiro," I could feel the tension as Sansa moved from his perch and the look in the detective's eyes became dire and as still as steal.

**Oh snap is she about to give herself and Hawks up?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Lisa's POV

I looked down thinking how to get out of it, 'I can ask for a lawyer, or I can divert, why ask that question unless they think I killed the number three hero…perhaps that's it, ask them to be more specific if not then I will close my mouth and ask for a lawyer.' "Why don't you ask me the real question you're itching too," I levelled him with a look trying to copy his own intense one however I think I did no justice. He took in a deep breath, "did you kill Best Jeanist also known as Tsunagu Hakamata?" "No," he looked at me closely, "very well, do you know who killed him or if harm has come his way?" "No," "did you kidnap him?" "No" "do you know who or if someone else has kidnapped him?" "No."

He looked to Sansa who nodded back to him, but then the detective went back more to the small talk "I see you grew up in a terrible ward, single mother who's your father?" I shrugged "answer please," he noted flatly "I don't know all I know is that he has never been in the picture and never will be." He did his standard nod, "so your mother has medical records of having a degenerative bone disease and on top of that a broken disc then one day she is up and walking…did you heal her?" I nodded "yeah it was the first time I used my quirk, we thought I was quirkless prior, after that I started studying and went onto a scholarship granted to me at 16." He nodded "that's impressive you should be close to finish you PhD then?" I nodded "I have two years starting next year," I swallowed as his eyes roamed over the file and paper of information all about me and my family from medical, to studies to income and how many pieces of paper I use to wipe my ass.

"You clammed up earlier when I asked if you have killed someone…murder is one of the worse crimes to commit have you committed murder Lisa." I swallowed and tensed my jaw, "I answered your questions and you know I had nothing to do with Best Jeanist going missing…" "That wasn't what I asked Miss Toshiro," he had now stood up and I was scared "I want a lawyer; I refuse to answer any more questions that are not related to the Best Jeanist missing case." I sat still as the two looked to each other and breathed out a sigh "very well then one will be appointed to you from the state and you will be locked in a cell until they come to retrieve you this arrest for obstructing a case will stay on your profile…" I stood up angered "hey I answered all your questions pertaining to this case, I am not stone walling you, you simply are nosy with other things that you should not be!"

It was obvious that he had a limit that he could take "if you are a murderer than it is possible that you can have somehow had a connection to another who may be responsible for his disappearance." I continued to frown it felt like the walls were closing in on me and I breathed deeply, taking a drink of water to try calm myself down, 'so they will jail me if I call for a lawyer and they will jail me if I tell the truth…which is best?' I had a pit in the bottom of my stomach and I had noted it there since the day I turned that scum to ash, the words of Hawks stating that he had it coming; Karma so to speak. "Okay…" I sat back down, they too sat back down at my co-operation "so have you killed someone before?" I nodded "yes," "please make eye contact when answering," I could feel the tears building up on my eyes, I looked up and repeated "yes, I have killed someone before."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hawks POV

I had managed to get to the city, it was beyond destroyed and there were many civilians dead, the road block held by a hero, one I had not heard of which was strange I tended to know most. I went over the mountain to get to Deika and noted the league was there too, but not in such good shape, "ah man this was not what I was expecting," I dropped down to the ground, also dropping the heavy bag I carried the whole way here. They were all in a banged up shape, I had to dodge just managing to make it in time as a fist smashed into the ground where I was prior and ended up splattering the bag with Best Jeanist in it making blood cake the ground. A giant beast roared, all paused when Shigaraki spoke up "Gigantomachia calm down…say Dabi this the contact you had?" I looked over to the two, Shigaraki had one hand practically gone, Mr. Compress was lacking an arm, and Spinner was full of small holes and lacerations some through and through. I looked to Toga who was messed up, her face practically non-existent but alive, Dabi had even more burns if that was possible and Giran the underworld villain broker had missing fingers and a banged up body was next to Twice who seemed the most placid out of them all but even I could tell his arm was broken.

"Yeah, this is Hawks…I take it that blood splatter was the hero you took out for us, pray tell who was it?" I looked at the blood spatter on the concrete "yeah that would be the number three hero…jeeze you guys look like you have had a tough day; well all except for him." I thumbed to the giant behind me.

Shigaraki looked at me pointedly I noticed he was not rocking his handsy look anymore, a look at the battle field told me why. "Well easy for you to say **Hero**," he spat the word but continued more relaxed it was obvious how tired he really was. "We could have used you, pretty pointless now…unless you can heal that is," I instantly thought of the girl that Best Jeanist was going to visit, the one I covered for; Lisa. I didn't want to pull her into this, healing them would make them that much harder to take down, I should take them down right now however with that giant here I knew it was pointless. The memory of Gran Torino stating the giant was so strong that they retreated when capturing Kurogiri, I huffed in my head 'suppose I will need to prove my loyalty further, well I came this far I can't really back out now…just need the perfect timing, seems I will need to bring her into this, I'll owe her one after this.' "I can't but I may know someone who can…" "if you mean the U.A. granny I highly doubt that she will come willingly to heal us all," Shigaraki levelled me with an unimpressed glare, I smirked "no not her, a new healer, one that is not a hero and she just so happens to owe me a favour, besides if anyone kicks the bucket that slows our progress."

I knew they would agree to it, all of them were hurt one way or another and this was too much for them to pass up, after all seeing they did not see Best Jeanist in the bag they could state it was lying and using a decoy, it was hard getting trust, I still didn't even have Dabi my contact in my corner yet, this could help. "Fine, but be quick and just remember if you bring any 'help' with you Gigantomachia will kill without hesitation," I looked over to the slowly wondering giant as they all laid and licked their wounds obviously relying on it to keep them safe for the moment. "Yeah I know, I'll only be bringing her with me," Dabi had shared a look with him one that was a little untrusting and also earlier with Shigaraki when I had arrived. I spread my wings and took of quickly, the sun was going down and I would need to figure out where she lived, I had looked her up a while ago when we first met briefly, I would check my phone once I was back in Kyushuu, at least I knew she lived there.

I had time before night came, making it back in record time, I felt the slightest ach in my wings, I landed on a building on the outskirts of town, I pulled up my phone getting her saved file up on it. I read her apartment number 24 I looked to a new Bing of news from when my phone connected to Wi-Fi. I frowned seeing pictures of my Lisa, whispers of her taking in by police mentions of Best Jeanist missing; the media were going wild with accusations. I cursed seeing who was on the case, he could get other information out of her, I remembered how guilty she felt, how soft she was about accidentally killing that rapist, I had to get to her in time, get her out of there.

**HAWKS TO THE RESCUE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lisa's POV

"Who did you kill?" I shrugged "I do not know who he was," "is it possible that it was Best Jeanist but you could not identify him?" I frowned "no, definitely not, besides this happened way before best Jeanist went missing, and unless he had a totally different quirk…" "What was his quirk?" A knock on the door was heard as all questions were paused and Sansa went to the door opening it to see their Chief of police, "gentleman, I need yous to cease questioning of Miss Lisa Toshiro, she is being released immediately," they looked as surprised as I was but they schooled themselves quickly, I guessed it was a lawyer my mother sent to me or the hospital hearing I was taken in or something, regardless someone has come to my rescue and just in time. I was waved over, I followed them out to the main area where I was given my items pull out of lock up, I noted the two talking quietly to the other two.

Naomasa's POV

I frowned to my chief "what do you mean we are interfering with another open investigation?" I received a nod "fellow hero Hawks is working on something, Miss Lisa Toshiro seems to be roped in it in some way, no specifics could be given, yous understand this right?" Both Sansa and I nodded "of course…you said Hawks right?" the chief was just about to leave but paused looking back to us and nodded "yes Detective, he is waiting outside to collect her too." I watched her redress herself warm and loop her arm though her bag, she had not lied once only trying to divert was she not allowed to state there was an open investigation she was involved in unless she has no knowledge of it and is bait of some kind, heroes sometimes tend to have different ways of getting results especially that man…too fast for results and willing to cut corners.' I watched as relief washed over the young uni student and that in turn made the number two hero perk up too. They whispered and were tense but I noted that Hawks looked around noting the cameras and others in the front room of the station, I frowned he was acting like he was going to be caught…or was someone out for him, I suppose with Best Jeanist gone I would be suspicious of those around me too. I shook my head, I was far too suspicious…however it was strange a young girl with a healing quirk and obviously smart killing someone and getting away with it, she looked so guilty, I will be keeping my eyes on her regardless of an investigation.

Lisa's POV

I nearly cried of happiness and hugged him, I heard his chuckle, relaxing the situation, so carefree, but his eyes showed seriousness and it was now I noted he was brisk with his steps and tense ready to fight or flight if needed. "I didn't..." I began to explain but he shushed me "not here," I nodded to his very careful look, he was looking all around as if checking a street twenty times before crossing it. We walked down the side walk for a while before ducking into an alleyway, "are you alright?" I nodded "yeah but they know I killed that man, well not who exactly…" he frowned and covered his mouth with a gloved hand and looked up his eyes doing a search in his mind, "how did they find out?" he whispered but I heard him fine. "They didn't…they thought I had something to do with Best Jeanist's disappearance," "why's that?" "Because he was scheduled to see me and Dr June today," he nodded "right okay, how much do they know, tell me everything that happened."

He had looked at me keeping eye contact as he leaned against the brick wall with his arms crossed and nodded as I retold him from when they interrogated us at the hospital to my grandmother in hospital to the deal Jeanist made for me getting a license to him missing and all the way to my bag being packed up and in Hosu with my mother. He sighed rolling his hand through his hair "well it could be worse," I gave him a look that said 'how?' He shrugged with a carefree smile and closed eyes "they could know everything you're lucky I have the best timing in the world," I nodded and actually smiled looking up to him "yeah you do, thank you again Hawks, I really owe you…actually a few favours now." I tried to chuckle off the atmosphere of near capture and the fact that he was always coming to my rescue, while he knew much about me I knew near to nothing about him outside of what he and the media reported.

"Actually I can think of a few things that will make us even, unfortunately you will need to put off visiting you grandma in Hosu," I was a little shocked at the sudden ask but nodded "ah sure but what is it?" His carefree attitude sticking to him "relax, just healing with your quirk," I nodded to his words "is it serious injuries?" he raised an eyebrow knowing much about my quirk "a missing arm, a disfigured face, near all body burns pass third degree, a missing hand nearly, a broken arm, missing fingers…" I snapped him off with a shocked expression and shouting slightly which surprised him a bit "OKAY! Sorry…shit that's a lot to heal…um if I am to do this we will need a lot of food, and I mean like a lot." He simply nodded and smiled "shall we hit the shop when we get there?" I frowned again "there?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hawks POV

She was actually very agreeing much to my pleasure, she was serious about paying me back for the 'favours' I did for her such as keeping her out of trouble, the only issue was that we needed to fly to Deika as the time was ticking for her patients. I had grasped her around the waist, something that was very small, she relaxed making it easier for me to carry her, one off my arms migrated across her chest and the other across her hips to keep her firmly against me and not fall, especially with how fast we were be going.

I had pre-warned her which she heeded to by using her scarf around her head as a wind barrier and pulled out a set of sunnies from her handbag, now all zipped up. I took us the route I used previously, I got her into the area with them all present, I knew she was going to question me once she realised who exactly I was asking her to heal, she was not stupid in the slightest.

_She had questioned me as she prepped for us to leave "you don't think I did it?" "Did what?" I showed my confused state, "killed or kidnapped Best Jeanist," I let out a huff of a laugh "no of course not," fell so easily from my lips, she puffed up a little "you know I could have my quirk…" I smiled coming closer to her now that she was nearly done prepping for our long but fast flight "yeah I know you __**could**__, but you wouldn't you're a really good person, that's how I know." _

We finally arrived, my arms felt dead from supporting her weight even though she was not heavy, my wings were getting a serious work out and I was now ready to land and get things on the road. I was mainly worried about the giant doing something once he noticed I was back however instead he was curled up asleep on the grass of the open park, 'that was good…perhaps I could take them all down,' I changed my mind quickly noting they were talking to a radio box…the mastermind behind it all, we were not blind we knew someone with the skills were creating Nomu, that is one of the many people I was after, I would need to dig my heels in and worm my way into their lot.

She seemed just as relieved as me once we arrived and I noted she didn't react to them, well not until she took of her sunnies and got a good look of them under the light of the street lamp. She turned giving me a serious look with bug eyes as I nodded and she turned back to them and then again looked to me, but once she saw the blood it was obvious she moved like a professional ready to heal them all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lisa's POV

I was shocked, confused I had no clue what in mother loving hell was going on, Hawks simply nodded his head in a more serious manner as if this was right, 'shouldn't he be arresting them, they have killed many people and even went after students…' a voice in the back of my head whispered 'then why don't you join them, you also killed but he looked the other way,' I actually answered the voice back in my head. 'Yes but that was under different circumstances,' 'how would you know?' Okay so she, me, I? had a point, I sighed noting who was in the most critical condition it was the girl I looked to Hawks "can you please go get me food, the fresher the better so meats, veggies and fruit, but anything can suffice." He was happy to get going to find it; I had noted that a fight took place, even though it looked more like an earthquake ripped through the city. "Not so fast Hero," both he and I looked over to the leader a white haired man with facial scars and red eyes, god he looked so tired even I wanted to go to sleep just from looking at him. "Compress go with him, you can use your quirk, don't let him do anything suspicious," he nodded as he got up following his orders, I had noted that he was missing an arm, but when he passed I saw the stub of a half broken prosthetic arm and I relaxed some. "You!" I whipped my head to look at said leader "who are you exactly?" I was surprised to hear that "ah I am Lisa Toshiro, I am studying to become a doctor, I owe Hawks," I continued to make my way over to the girl who apparently was doing better than before.

The man with a scar in the middle of his forehead looked at me untrustingly "I got her, you will need to move back a bit so I can heal her wounds thank you." "Do it" was the only command sleepy gave grumpy; I smiled in my head thinking of them all as the dwarves from snow white. I had a bit of energy seeing as I had been stress eating once I got home from the hospital plus I was eating very healthy all week seeing as I was prepared to heal Best Jeanist. I noted her face and the rest of her body were hit with fire? No explosions? I leant in kissing her on the lips, deciding to start on her face first as I examine the rest of her body.

'Internal haemorrhaging, damaged lungs, kidneys, arteries, heart, slipped neck disc, damage to the spleen and a plethora of other nicks and internal ripping and burning as if she was internally attacked.' I fixed her face, moving to her neck and heart then her other major organs and then all her circulatory system and nervous system, replenishing her blood and stamina. To me I felt like it took forever as I picked up on the damage and fixed it all up, sending my energy into her to rebuild or replace cells in a rapid process but to others it was a simple kiss. I back up taking a bit of a breath and sitting on my ass, she had taken a lot from me, sorry to say that most of my life energy consumed and saved up was now gone. However the girl sat looking new except her clothes she looked shocked 'angel' she whispered as I raised a brow to her word, as she launched forward and kissed me, I had to quickly pushed her off me as I was worried I would accidentally turn her to ash.

The guy who had been protecting her earlier caught her "gah don't do that," I back up on the concrete however I noticed she still held lust in her eyes and body language, her sharp vampire like teeth gleaming "don't worry I won't do it again…I will simply be taking your blood!" She actually moaned and I blanched at her words, 'she has a fucked up way of showing appreciation' I thought "Toga enough," I looked over to the tired leader, "aww but I wanted to have fun~" "she is here to heal us stupid." I now looked to the heavily burned man, who now spoke up for the first time; I also noticed ice burns which ripped his burned skin off like a hot knife through butter. I moved a little forward to him, "may I?" I looked at his shirt to lift it, I had seen stitches under his shirt on his chest, and noticed more burned skin on his hip bone just above his pant lines.

Considering he had staple like stitches keeping his good skin on his person seems to me he had been dealing with this for a while… 'so he is the fire user Dabi from T.V. when Hawks and Endeavor were attacked.' He smirked which was surprising considering his staples didn't pull too much "already trying to strip me huh?" I blinked and levelled him with a blank look "don't flatter yourself," it was the others who actually snorted and chuckled especially the leader. He actually didn't look annoyed with my response instead he nodded and smiled as if impressed with my come back, I watched him take off his top and I looked on in shock. 'There is no way I can heal all of this with my left over energy, I will need to wait for Hawks and the compress guy.' Again more staples nearly all of his ribs and stomach and over his hips, only some patches of good skin in place with metal surgical staples was left other than his hands, face, a bit on his chest, most was all burnt off entirely.

The skin being many layers short of normal thick and healthy skin, actually showed of his muscles clearer under it, "like what you see?" he tried once more at a flirt but the look in my eyes made him lower his smirk. "You **deal** with this _all_ the time? It must be **so** painful, I won't be able to heal you until I get more energy though, so I'm sorry but I will need to leave you for a while, skin is actually much more difficult to heal as it constantly sheds off old cells at a fast pace." "So is that how your quirk works?" I looked up to him looking at my lips, "I accumulate life energy through food, the fresher or more alive the more energy I get, so think about calories and I use that as energy to rapidly regrow or heal dead, broken or missing cells of the body." "You make it look so effortless," I heard the protective guy speak up "thank you…" "Can you regrow an arm then?" I nodded "yeah of course, however I need the energy to do so, same with organs; so long as the person is alive I can do it." I moved over to the leader noting his arm was broken and many missing fingers, he also had a scar on his lip and eye plus scratch marks on his neck and bags so big I wouldn't be surprised if he suffered from insomnia.

I went to pick up his hand to kiss it seeing it was closer to the damage I would need to repair, he pulled back a bit "my hands decay," I nodded a little surprised "I kiss closet to the injury and I don't need to expel extra energy sending it through the entire body to the location," "the top then," he turned his hand over. I leant forward, it was easy doing bones and other things like that, and I finished it as he looked in surprise at his new hand. "Do you want me to heal the scars on your face?" he frowned but spoke up "you can remove scars…" I nodded "new cells removing old ones and fixing it all together so yeah that includes scars and stamina too plus blood and…" "Fine" he said in a soft voice. I moved closer on my knees to be in-between his bent legs as I moved my hands forward "please lower your head to me more," he did as I asked as I lightly kissed his eye repairing the damage and then moved to the corner of his lips fixing their cracks too and giving him more stamina making him look less raggedy and his hair seemed cleaner. I had panted sitting back heavily on my calves as I panted using up the last of my energy to give him energy, I backed up landing on my butt and looking off in the direction that the other two left in waiting for the food.

"Am I next?" the protective guy asked, I shook my head "I don't have the energy to heal anymore people, I need food…" "you said life energy earlier," I looked to Dabi, "yes so the closer to life the better," "does that mean blood from a living person would give you large amounts of energy?" I nodded "well yeah anything from a living thing would but I'm not a cannibal and I won't eat an animal alive." "What about cum?" I looked to Dabi with a 'come on, did you have to ask?' kind of look but I nodded in consideration "yes however I aint going around sucking dicks," the others laughed. "Can you heal all living creatures like animals too?" I looked to Toga, "ah yeah actually any bio-living organism I can heal," she 'ohhhed' "so what is it you owe the hero for?" I looked back to the leader, on the news they said his name was Shigaraki Tomura, "I slipped up and instead of arresting me he let me go, and then he got me out of trouble." I frowned now thinking about the moment I was to go back the police would have more time to dig up information and a warrant, "sounds troublesome~" the way Shigaraki had said it reminded me of the snake from the jungle book with promises of sweet nothings.

"Yeah and this is why I am here, I owe him," "so does that mean you would report us the second you are done here?" "Hell no" I practically yelled which I could tell shocked them. I cleared my throat with an awkward cough "ah sorry I mean, no I wouldn't," "why not?" "Because then the police will know I was here with all of yous and there is no reason why I should be here especially when I left the station with Hawks." "What where you doing at the station?" I could hear the lack of trust, these guys were just as bad as the police when it came to interrogation, I hope Hawks returns shortly. "They thought I may know some information about Blue Jeanist going missing seeing he had an appointment with the hospital and me specifically about his missing lung." As if on que they all looked to a spider web deep crack where there was blood splattered much like it is all over the city, I looked to it and then all of them, once I looked back to Shigaraki with a question in my eyes he simply nodded as if to say yes that is him. "Wait…that's him? How did yous get him all the way out here, he hadn't returned to his hero work to be in the field…" Dabi laughed. "For a smart person you are incredibly dense…who could get a hero and is also currently here…" as if a light bulb went off in my head I put two and two together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ah there it is you got it." Dabi smiled encouragingly, it however made sense why he hadn't even questioned me, as if he knew more than he should, however he seemed to have that air about him all the time. I looked to them all, he was in with them, was their cause just then? "What is it yous are trying to achieve?" I was shocked a little when Shigaraki smirked and bent over putting his elbows on his knees from his seated position on the steps "destruction of everything." I gawked at him and then looked to the others who smiled, nodded and shrugged "you all gonna have to be a little more specific," Dabi chose to speak up, "no more heroes." I sat still a little longer "well that's a hefty goal," I stated a little numbly because thinking over it was actually not an easy task, they wouldn't just have to kill or defeat heroes no they would need to change society and the government and laws, it would be so very, very difficult, and then what would be in place just officers? "Well when you consider the original number one is gone, number three is there," Dabi thumbed to the blood splatter, "the new number one already had his ass handed to him and the number two is with us…I think we're doing pretty well." I nodded along hearing his words…he was not wrong not at all, I looked to them "and the government and society?" "They conform accordingly they always have, society is far easily manipulated and the government get pressured from it 'forcing' them to make changes." I looked to their leader as he spoke, "why though, like I aint blind I see issues still, but everything will have issues and problems, I also am not telling you to quite either…" "they get away with everything…when's the last time you heard of a hero going to jail, or getting fined or doing something wrong, even if they do kill a person they can get away with it because they are labelled as a hero…I swear I will destroy it all."

I swallowed hearing his voice go eerily deep, I had noted it though I got away with murder only because of a hero, same again with cutting corners only because a hero was involved, it was fine so long as it was a hero, even the officers who had questioned me noted it and that was it, nothing else. "Ahhh you see it…so what was it that Hawks our dear hero helped you get away with, shop lifting…jay walking…public nudity…assault…" I could tell Dabi was enjoying this, obviously taking in my youth and possibly looks and kindness, he thought it was minor. "Don't be shy now~" "murder," I whispered and looked down and I knew they heard because they were silent, "wait you killed someone," "colour me impressed" "huh guess I judged you wrong" Dabi finally spoke up "no…you feel guilt, an accident?" I nodded "but it doesn't matter because I still killed I would lose everything I worked hard for simply because of an accident, Hawks was there and told me to go home, he chose to keep it a secret." "Ah I see now, so if you go down he goes down and they can't have that, smart thinking, maybe our little birdy is a bit more villainous than we originally thought," I looked up to them it felt awkward as I didn't want to keep talking about me accidentally killing someone.

"So can you also heal yourself?" I looked over to Twice, I think I heard Toga call him Jin, "only small things," Dabi was relaxed back, it was obvious the cool cement on his newly burnt skin cooled him, "say was it a guy or girl that you killed?" Toga jumping like a hungry lioness, all hot and heavy for details, I looked at her disgusted and a little horrified. "It was a guy Toga," I snapped my head to Dabi in question of how he knew, he simply shrugged "if I had to guess I would say your accidental man slaughter would be due to self-defence and in that case I would imagine any ugly low villain would jump at the chance of getting into your panties even by force." My eyes continued to widen as if he could read my freaking brain, and his eyes showed confidence like he already knew, 'Hawks didn't tell him right?' "Well I would if I was them and stooped that low to force a woman, plus you're so beautiful I'm sure you were hounded at Uni to go on dates…" 'How the fuck does he know I go to uni, wait did I say that, I don't think so.' He continued with a widening smirk as the others around me nodded their heads in agreement to his statement of jumping me due to my looks "but I would put a bet on you turning them all down…" a slight tilt to his head as he added "because you're a virgin."

I gawked at him "alright that's enough." I looked down to the cement as I cursed, that was not possible how can someone know all of that, he must have already looked me up, or Hawks…but he doesn't know me **that** well surely. Toga spoke up as if to ease my conscious and wild thoughts "don't fret Dabi is _really_ good at reading people that's why he is our recruiter besides Giran…" I looked over to the passed out man and the lizard guy who had add snippets of agreement and so on, but not really speaking up as he obviously did not trust me, but he had looked shocked when I said I murdered someone. I really wanted to get off of the topic but Dabi was enjoying himself "I can help with that problem if you want," I blushed harshly and looked away "I'm good thank you," he smiled "aww so innocent…and transparent man you must have sung to the cops earlier." I cut my eyes to him, "no," "well not exactly…they had the detective with the lie detector quirk question me." "Oh tough break, so what you tell them?" "Well it was going fine until they asked if I killed anyone and they instantly thought that when I tensed up that I had killed the number three hero. After they threatened to arrest me and refused me a lawyer immediately, I only got to tell them that I had indeed killed someone and that was all they got out of me before Hawks arrived getting me out of there somehow."

"So how you do it," I looked over to the silent lizard guy who had wrapped up the majority of his deep through and through holes some shallow some very bad. "Huh, oh well there aint a body or evidence if that's what you're wondering," Shigaraki chuckled "ah I did hear that the best people to get away with murder are doctors and those in that field plus lawyers, I see its true but seriously how did you do it?" His words sounded more like a sharp command, demanding the right answer as if it was a test; I gulped I was about to answer but was literally saved once more by compress and Hawks returning. "The store was practically destroyed but we managed to get as much salvageable," he looked to the Mr. compress guy as he pulled out a blue marble and it turned into a trolley of food, most of it all different types of fruit and veggies plus many packets of meat not cooked and processed meat along with cheese and breed, I sighed but I would take what I could get. Before I could start eating the apple, in rapid succession, Toga spoke up "oh, oh eat the raw steak, imagine how **hot** that would be _grrr_~" she purred at the end of her sentence, many laughed her off, others ignored her and some even looked at her as if she was sick like how I was looking at her right now. I shook my head and continued to eat as fast as I can so I could finish up here, as I eat the others turned their interrogation onto Hawks, "so how did she kill the rapist who attacked her?" Dabi was so smooth, but what shocked me more was Hawks answering like he was asked the time instead, "her quirk."

"Huh?" was the collective reply to his words, he looked to me as if seeing how much they knew and if it was alright to continue, I nodded as I just wanted to eat more, "a dual accumulative emitter quirk is what she has, while she can heal with a kiss she can also kill with a kiss, pretty cool too no pain from the victim and it turns them to a sandy like dust substance." I was a little shocked to hear him speak so animatedly about death and my terrifying death kiss quirk, like he admired it, he seemed so different to the hero I had met but not really at the same time, like he spoke the same and his mannerisms were the same but the words flowing from his mouth was not what one would expect from him. "Woah…that's totally wicked," "it sure is intriguing…when did you find out about your quirk?" Mr. Compress looked to me but Hawks answered, he knew everything about my quirk because I told him _everything_ about it when we first met hoping to god it would help him make up his mind on the repercussions at the time. "When she was ten she learned about her healing kiss, it was written down as such only a few months ago did she learn about her death kiss, it has not been recorded of course; say how are you with controlling that now?"

I looked to him with a bit of a glare "fine" he smile leaning back with his ankle propped up on his knee and leaning back "that's good" he smiled as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. I rolled my eyes still eating like a starved rabid dog, I knew it couldn't be pretty them watching me stuff my face, I had learnt to ingest as much as rapidly as I could so in tight situations like this where many people had big wounds, I could then get my energy quickly. "Like a coin, one side heads and the other side tails, good and bad, safe and dangerous, Yin and Yang," they all provided their own double opposite words so I got the gist of it, "why don't you give it your own name, I think if you go back now you will only be picked up by the police again." I looked from the leader of the league of villains to Hawks who nodded "I could only save you that once," I was still eating so I shook my head and the look I sent Hawks he 'ahhed' "right grandma is in hospital," I nodded "really, just how well do you two know each other?" Toga had put her hands on her hips, jealousy obvious and Hawks of course smirked like a shit stirrer and said "we go way back, why wish you knew all her intimate details? ~"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hawks had fun teasing and annoying many of them, namely Toga and Jin, sometimes he caught Dabi smirking at his words or the way the one sided fight went, however the _dear_ leader angered and got annoyed quickly. I looked between the adult size children, seriously once the girl had enough she launched herself at Hawks with a butchers knife but he pulled out a feather twice as fast as both clanked together and he still sat lazily with a smirk, "relax she is just so honest that I think maybe lying would kill her…she spews information to those who pressure her." "Then its settled, she stays with us as our healer and newest member," I looked shocked between them all, now fully sated I got up whipping my mouth off with my scarf and tossing it to the side, "but my grandma is in hospital and my mum is expecting me to show up once the police are done questioning me…" "Give me your phone." I looked to Dabi and every time I looked to Hawks for if it was alright he would always nod in confirmation, I came to sit next to him as I passed him my phone, he unlocked it and instantly went into messages and began to text my mother, "hey! What are you writing?" "Calm down," he said without a care in the world before adding "don't you have people to heal?" I looked up and around the others and he was right I did, I looked to him, technically he would be the next worse case but he seemed at ease for the time being and he would take all the energy I just ate, so instead I left him with my device and went to the others. "Who's next?" "Giran should go next," Twice spoke up, I looked over to the unconscious guy, I noted his missing fingers and multiple wounds, he was obviously interrogated and tortured, no wonder he was sleeping, tired and our of energy. I sat back tired after healing Giran, then Spinner followed by Twice who only had minor wounds compared to the others with missing chunks, through and through wounds and limbs gone, he was easier with a broken arm and superstitious stuff not really important.

The kindest and most level headed was Mr. Compress who agreed to be the very last even after Dabi seeing as his wound was old, I nodded in agreement, but after giving him a quick kiss to fix smaller wounds, stamina and get an idea of where his arm was cut off at I knew how much energy I would need to exert, and I still had lucky last Dabi, who was still texting as me to my mother, he seemed to be having fun…or was he playing my games? I sat back down and ate like I was the personification of gluttony, "how do you stay so thin?" Toga commented looking at my figure while I was bitting into a raw piece of stake which meant she was watching me like a girl being told her idol will marry her and give her babies. I raised my eyebrows as most of them looked to me, Hawks looked sick, others surprised however Dabi was indeed playing my candy crush saga game unaware I was eating raw stake, however steak was the only meat I would be willing to eat raw, too many diseases and I didn't want food poisoning nor to have to expand energy on healing myself for being stupid.

"Wow man how did you get so high up in the levels?" I heard a "tsk armature," from Shigaraki which was confusing and then I looked to the back of his head while he still played "a lot of lunch breaks and late nights." I continued to eat into the meat trying to get even more energy than I did from fruit, Toga had been right this was far more effective, I wondered if eating humans was the same? No I shouldn't think that as many diseases can be contacted from it, well mainly Kuru and that's from eating the brain… hey maybe I can eat humans.' I hummed as I eat and my mind wondered, I looked up to see Toga had moved closer to me "you're so beautiful," her eyes shiny with admiration I raised a brow as she played with her knife and I gave her a flat look that said 'don't even try it.' However that made her even more excited, "I swear I'm gonna ravish you one day," I sighed as I chewed up and ate the last of that piece of rump, moving onto the next cold pack of meat, breaking the plastic and trying to ignore the excitable teen.

At least they were not **that** bad, sure Dabi flirted and could literally see right through me, plus he was not aware of personal boundaries but I noted he was getting up a few levels in the game so I could forgive him for that. I also didn't mind Spinner, Twice and Mr. Compress, they were either quite, gentlemanly or polite, Twice became kind the moment I healed Toga and deemed me a friend from then on. Giran however was passed out the whole time and Shigaraki seemed to have a constant working mind, never really giving away what he was thinking but I had noticed he was short tempered at time, commanding and childish slightly, but all those present followed and resected him greatly. Then there was Hawks who acted stranger like he was now a happy go lucky villain who had always planned on being a villain from the get go, like he agreed to all of their ideals and trusted them all implicitly even though Toga tried to gut him; he was relaxed and blasé, not even caring and had not stopped to take her seriously like this was all play fighting. Overall I can admit to meeting 'good' people who were more whack in certain cases, more violent people in the hospital, so these villains were not **that** bad.

I finished up with the meet and wiped my face off of the blood and mess, I breathed into my hand and sniffed and god I felt sorry for Dabi as he was next, "hope you don't mind but my breath is god-awful," he smirked "its fine, most of us haven't even bathed or brushed our teeth for a good oh I don't know few weeks?" I raised a brow even Hawks grimaced "hey I cleaned up earlier…yesterday?" Dabi nodded "I think a week ago was my last time," "a month," "a week" "a few days, or has it been a week?" I looked around the group and Hawks seemed to inch away from Dabi now, however I felt more at ease with how bad my breath smelled. I got down next to him watching him continue to play my game and frowning only when it stated he needed more lives, I had totally forgot about my mum and whatever text he sent, I leaned in prepared to have to remove all the staples, it was visible that many had sprung free as the burns had spread. "I only want you to heal the basic damage," I paused seeing him now give me his whole attention as his very pretty turquoise eyes fell upon me making me pause.

I swallowed and tilted my head for him to explain, he smirked "leave it the way it was, but all the newer burns and ice burns can go," I was shocked to say the least…he wanted to continue to stay burned and in pain, it had to be painful. He must have known what I was thinking as he had stated earlier I was transparent, "don't fret it's natural to me now, if you heal it all, I will be in twice as much pain as I burn it off again," I nodded understanding his pain tolerance was higher now and resetting it in a way would be bad for him. "Okay then…at least I save a lot of energy not fully healing you, but this will take longer seeing I need to be specific" I smiled at his smile "ah positive I see… you also get to finally kiss me," again his flirting showing through. "Oh shut up," I said with a red blush as I pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips to quickly shut him up to stop him from retorting which he was about to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I typically do not put romantic thoughts into kissing while using my quirk mainly because it can distract my healing process and concentration, but I did take note of the feeling of kissing Dabi's lips, like the texture, I had actually noted it with the ones I had kissed on the lips. Those being Toga whose was bloodied at the time but nice and supple and slick from said blood and Shigaraki's was chapped which gave me grip so to speak but Dabi's one lip smooth as a babies bottom and the bottom one dried and burned away which made it textured but not scratchy, it was actually nice. I heard many now talking about some Re-Destro guy and what they should do right now, Hawks mentioned that he killed the hero keeping the road block, just in case he became a problem. The others went on about their quirks, apparently something happening to their quirks making them more potent and more abilities in a way. Giran was brought up to speed on the whole situation since he passed out seeing that he had freaked at Hawks being present but he waved giving him a 'yo' in greeting.

"I say we get the food chose the biggest, nicest house, shower, eat and sleep till we get back to training," Toga announced "we may not get that much time," Hawks offered as I continued to frown trying to continue my focus. Long story short many people would be aware of the fight and media and heroes will swarm the area, Hawks spoke up. "I'm compromised, with being in Osaka when Jeanist went missing plus having a massive duffle bag that I crammed him into, put me on their radar, plus the fact I got Lisa out of there and her connection to Jeanist plus them knowing she has killed prior made them do more than a little digging. I, at the very least will be taken in for questioning upon returning to any civilisation, so yous are stuck with me now."

When it got silent, it made it easier for me to relax and finish off Dabi's healing, I noted pretty much most of his body was to be left alone, however I left the main areas that his body lit up on fire, which was his ribs, shoulders, arms, throat, jaw, under his eyes and his legs from ankle up to his knee area. Once done I sat back and said "you may need to get some more staples so we can reset your skin in the right way, don't want an infection," he smirked "maybe I do, another kiss from you isn't unwanted," I blushed as he had leaned forward suggestively and then added "I know you liked it, why would you close your eyes?" I was red, so freaking red "that was to concentrate you idiot and you know that," the others now brushed off our antics. "We eat, shower and clean up, Compress I want you to collect as much supplies and items as you can, food, bedding, medical supplies, survival needs and we will head back to our cabin…" I heard Dabi groan "really the stupid cabin again," many others groaned as well in agreement, "it could barely fit most of us now you want us to share with another three people…" Tomura paused actually considering their words which was a surprise to me.

"Fine then compress get tents too while your scavenging with Toya and don't forget mattresses, come on let's find a mansion," we all got up following him, however Hawks spoke up "there's a large place two streets over on the left," many including myself looked to him. "What…echo location comes in handy," he zipped up his coat to cover his mouth as we now walked to the house he mentioned, I stayed next to Dabi "hey what was it that you texted to my mum?" He looked down to me as he was so much taller "ah yeah that's right…" I then noticed he had pocketed my phone too, "I said that you were not going to Hosu due to the questioning taking so long, and that now you were not allowed to leave the city as the investigation was well on its way and had to stay." I nodded agreeing with his quick wit seeing as I was not going to be leaving anytime soon, however I wanted to know what the long term decision would be once she comes home and I am not there? I had not wanted to stay with them, but I 'have' to and with Hawks here and no way of me leaving, the predicament of me leaving was so much worse.

I watched Toga on the end of the trolley being pushed by Twice as they acted like kids having fun, Hawks stuck to the front with Spinner and Shigaraki, Giran and Mr. Compress were only a meter away from Dabi and I as we all brought up the rear. I noticed Dabi walked with a slouch, I wondered if his skin pulled taunt to stay on was the reason why. He was muscular enough that his arms were thick and most of his body actually but with his burnt skin it would slow him down considerably, and seeing he has a dangerous fire quirk that his skin can't withstand he would always run out of stamina or have to stop due to excessive pain. "Like what you see?" I looked up from his arms and surprisingly big hands to his face, "is all you know how to do is flirt?" he shrugged "a little bit of sarcasm too," he smiled and I couldn't help it I also smiled, he had the I don't care attitude and didn't seem to put an ounce of effort into anything, it made him approachable. "Jokes too it seems," I mentioned "ah now you see my charm and why I'm kept around this crazy ass lot," "hey! Who you calling crazy pyro freak?" I raised my eye to the voice change in Twice "ah seems you're getting back to your old ways Jin, good to see."

I looked to Dabi with a 'huh?' expression he explained Twice's story and how he had a split personality in a way one positive and one negative but mentioned how he got over it and was acting his usual self, only now that he had the mask on was he acting as his dual personality as well. "Here we are," I had no clue what Hawks spoke about with the two he was walking with but they seemed more accepting of him in a way, I noted Gigantomachia was still back in the park, sleeping away, I had only heard his name when the others spoke about the fight and their quirks but relieved he had been sent by the strange doctor. As we walked into the house, Hawks using a feather to cut through the handles and allowing us to walk in. "I call dibs on the master bathroom," Toga shouted and quickly turned to me "want to join me in a bath?" I didn't want to seem mean so I joked "so long as you promise not to gut me and bathe in my blood then sure." I paused and balked at her response "no promises~" I gave her a confused look as the others kept on walking in leaving me behind "she's joking right…guys?" "That's just Toga for you," I looked up to Spinner who paused to look over and actually answer me. "You know what, I had a shower just before the police picked me up, I'm good," even Hawks hung back at the large main hallway that seemed to span the length of the house Shigaraki called out, "no yous two won't be sitting this out, Hawks with Dabi and Toga and…_Bambi_ together."

"Bambi?" the others shrugged it off but Dabi smirked "suits you well, yeah Bambi…" I looked to Hawks as he walked off ahead of me to catch up to Dabi "you thought of a name for you dual quirk yet?" I noticed that this house mainly being all white with marble white floors made it echo with its high ceilings. "Yeah Two sides," he smirked "well Bambi seems you have two sides then," he smirked to Dabi's words and I rolled my eyes noting Toga was sending me terrifying signals, and I froze looking up to Dabi with the most innocent look I could muster up "please can I stick with you two?" He looked up the hallway and noted what I saw, I knew he could choose to screw me over but nodded "I don't blame you for ditching out on the little psycho." I sighed visibly deflating as I followed them into a random room that Dabi opened the door up into, it had a bedroom, bathroom and wardrobe, and apparently all the bedrooms did. "So what about you Hawks, surely you're not gonna stick to your hero name," I noticed Dabi was listening and watching closely as he stripped and I quickly looked away, sure I saw men naked and examined them and sponge baths but that was different.

He shrugged as he sat on the bed and I followed suit but lied down as Dabi kept the door open and light on. "I don't mind keeping my name, it's all I have had after all," it was then I noticed Hawks phone got a notification and I watched news roll along the screen about the number two hero confirmed as a villain and the killer of the number three hero; Best Jeanist. I looked to him as he stared back at it as if uninterested, "well the cats out of the bag, you might as well get new clothes and start learning an evil chuckle," I joked to lighten the mood, it helped as he smirked back "what about you Bambi~" I instantly lost my smile annoyed with my villain name being a baby dear, "Bambi's a freaking boy too, they are way off base with my name." That made Hawks happier to hear me complain and pout a little, it was then that Dabi shouted out "whoever's next is up, we have to crunch time," I looked up to see a towel hanging on his hips, a toothbrush in his mouth and his other hand ruffling a towel in his hair. I instantly looked away "god Dabi can you please dress appropriately you're in the presence of a woman."

I could feel the shit eaters smirk cross his face "aw sorry but that isn't true for starters a woman is a female who has had sex, two you should be used to seeing a naked man, aren't you training to be a doctor?" I huffed "yes that's in medical situations this is not one of those and I'm still a full blood female," "ah another words I turn you on~" I groaned grabbing the pillow to shove my face into, equally hearing Hawks chuckle as he passed Dabi into the bathroom, however he closed the door. I felt a dip in the bed behind me and I was ridged, the heat from his body and the sheer proximity of him, 'perhaps I should have chanced it with Toga?' I felt him whisper into my ear "I love to tease you and push you…" his voice so soft and husky I snapped my eyes wide open as I felt the puff of his breath on my ear and neck and then that sensation flew to many other areas. "I love to do it because you're so pure and innocent, I am always guaranteed a reaction out of you…and even though I want to ravage your beautiful body and awaken it to ecstasy I won't…I want you to come to me on your own terms and beg me for it." As quickly as he had taken up the place behind me he equally abandoned it collecting his clothes and re-dressing and using my phone as if it was his own, "hey cool more lives," as if nothing had just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I waited for the rest after having my shower, many doubled up and moved quickly to clean up and re-dress after all we had food to prepare and cook along with Toga and Compress doing 'shopping.' They had no clue how to cook so it seemed, I huffed "not like that, this is how you do it," I showed them how to use a freaking knife, something they should have been able to excel at but apparently not. "Just don't put veggies in it, I hate them" I heard Shigaraki mumble the last part, I rolled my eyes at them, they were seriously a bunch of children, there was no difference I swear. I finished making as many dishes as I could using up all the fresh food Hawks and Compress got. Finally we all sat down enjoying everything, I was surprised to get compliments, it made me smile and seeing them all sitting down together now with Compress and Toga back from collecting all we needed into one of Compresses little marbles, I could see that they were more like a family and they seemed 'normal' for a moment, you wouldn't think they were the league of villains.

It was nearly morning when we finished eating and Hawks sat up abruptly "people are on the main road making their way to our position I suggest we make way now." "Alright time to head back to the cabin," we all left not caring about the home, it wasn't going to be used anymore anyway, apparently the whole town was in on this meta army thing, a lot of the information went over my head. But long story short was they believed only the strong should be on top and weak have nothing, I found it stupid if that was true then a brainless monster like gigantomachia would rule everything and all others who are smart and needed to make society and run the world would be treated like shit and have nothing. I listened as the others talked about how they were stupid in their cult like thinking, sure things needed to change but that was just downright a horrific future to think off, nothing sounded better in all honesty.

I followed the others into the wooded mountains that surrounded the city of Deika on all sides, "it will be a long trek," Compress spoke up as I asked "what about the big guy," "he finished sleeping, he would make his way back to his previous location," I made an understanding noise and left it at that. "So Bambi what's your grandmother's name?" I looked up a little surprised Giran had spoken up for the first time with me other than his confused thanks as he was oblivious to the happenings while he had slept. "Ah her name is Karin, and you can call me Lisa…Bambi's stupid as a name for anyone," the others smiled including Giran "we know" many nodded along and I was now aware they did it for their own amusement.

Giran asked many questions about who I was, what I did, where I lived, where I studied and who my mother was and everything and anything, I thought he was just being nice and I answered but then he stated "ah I know your mother, well not personally, she had taken a loan from me _years_ ago…bad back and kid to feed," I raised a brow at his words, it actually claimed a lot of attention from the group. "Yeah I think the first time was when I heard about her as a young adult, some guy had boasted about getting into her pants…was not consensual though" I paused knowing what he was talking about, "about 20 years ago give or take, my old mind doesn't work as good anymore." I tightened my jaw as many listened and looked in, and Giran acted and played dumb as if he only just noticed the tense atmosphere "say if you want the guy's name I can give it to you," I gave him a glare "**no**" I snapped and it stayed quite till finally a while later it was safe for small talk between the others but Shigaraki liked quiet and so we stayed silent.

A flat top of a mountain, a nice fresh water stream not too far away and a cabin with an open living, dining and kitchen room and a small end room with a bedroom set up, it was a bunk bed and no bathroom besides an outhouse. The slow rot of the wooden boards and the destroyed couch, bed mattresses and so on was something I would not allow anyone to sleep on even if they were near dead, "perhaps we should not be staying in a place where the bubonic plague can spring up from." I did not want to move unless it was out of the cabin and so I did going over to Hawks, Dabi, Toga, Twice and Compress who were prepared to set up everything that came out of the marble, the others sat on the porch in the sun considering how cold it was now that the end of the year was here. We set up the tents, and sorted everything out and set it up or stored it in appropriate places; the tents were nice and warm. They was a large three bed tent and a smaller double tent, plus the two bunks and the couch it only made us one bed or tent short but it was obvious they were used to doubling up or sharing.

Before Toga could call dibs on anything I shouted "dibs on sharing with Dabi or Hawks!" I blushed upon noticing just how loud I was, "ah I knew it you like me~" "shut it you, I am not getting stuck with her," "good~" Shigaraki smirked "because all three of you can stick together in the small tent and for once we can spread out and have a bed each." Dabi acted uncaring but spoke up "you know I need to get back to recruiting," "we don't need that right now, we have Hawks to keep surveillance and a healer plus Twice is an army alone seeing he has unlocked his quirk as have most of us, we should slow down right now seeing as we have two new recruits still to train." His smile said something else but I had no clue what it was and Dabi simply shrugged agreeing to the leader, the others got ready getting to bed, seeing as we had walked most of the day away to the cabin as the temperature dropped dramatically as the sunset.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I woke up feeling warm and comfortable I hummed in my throat so glad I was on Christmas holidays; I could just stay in my bed all day…! I woke remembering all that had happened in the last 24 hours. I tried to sit up, I noted that Dabi was between Hawks and I seeing as he was so warm, Hawks had his wing over the both of us and we were all spooning one another, arms, legs, wings and all everywhere, this tent was far too small for all three of us; especially with an extra set of appendages. "So heavy," I groaned trying to pry myself free but a hand clamped over my midsection pulling me in more and a face nuzzled into my hair. I could tell from the sound and the feel of staples that it was Dabi of course; he was the one in the middle. However his hand was pressing on my bladder which was _really_ bad. I tapped his arm, "Dabi, wake up" I tapped a bit more harsh "wake up," one eye peaked open slightly dazed. "Let go of me, I need to pee for crying out loud," he grunted letting go as if reluctantly and rolling over only to face Hawks who was also now awake considering I had to move his wing and unzip the tent allowing the sudden cold to smash into us, the boys now awake.

I noted it was toasty warm in our tent and guessed sleeping together in a dog pile wasn't so bad after all, there however was a line up for the outhouse, I groaned and looked off to the tree line. "Where are you going?" Spinner asked "I need to piss like now," I snapped and headed off to relieve my bladder. As I walked back so much happier now I watched Dabi and Hawks practically fall out of the tent seeing it was so short we had to crawl into it, "dude get of me," "sorry," Hawks mumbled as he flapped his wings and got of him like he defied gravity easily. "Morning Bambi, how did you sleep," I flipped off Dabi "handsy bum you are," some of the others seemed surprised to hear my words but I supposed I had to get used to them, so they could get used to me too.

I stood in the kitchen using the breed, bacon and eggs we got from the food yesterday, everyone looked far more rested if only a little annoyed with the cold weather. "Hmmm bacon, god it's been too long," Spinner mentioned and Twice nodded "I love it," "throw it out…its gross." I hummed now seeing what Dabi was referring too, Giran and Shigaraki spoke about business something about him going back and able to claim all the contacts of Re-Destro's and so on, I plated up the full 1 kilogram of bacon, dozens of eggs and toast, "enjoy," many grabbed theirs eating it out of their hands and leaning or sitting on the floor and or random furniture.

After breakfast I cleaned up, Toga was kind enough to get a bucket of fresh water from the stream so I could clean everything, no one helped, instead they planned their day "Compress you will watch over the camp grounds with Bambi, the rest of us will continue in our training and forcing the beast under our command, be prepared to heal any and all injuries when we return, we typically rotate around in shifts taking breaks as needed, seeing it doesn't sleep for such a long time." Shigaraki had voiced the end of his sentence towards me and then mumbled out the info about the big guy I looked to the others as they got ready and left.

Slowly but surely I cleaned up the kitchen, tidying up and seeing what needed fixing, I made a checklist and went around the small cabin and then out into the colder air and checked and tidied up the tents. I was well aware it would be harder with the heavier snow fall of winter which was lightly obvious with small white patches of it on trees and in areas. It would only get worse from here, I rattled things off in my head that we would need to survive through winter, and it would be far harder as food in winter was sparse. "What are you thinking about?" I looked up onto the roof where Mr. Compress sat, "ah another thing to check," I mumbled aloud, "just making a checklist of things to do and get just so we can make it through winter," I called up to him.

"You really thinking ahead for us hey," he chuckled "so what's on your list so far?" "A generator, basic tools and what not to cut down trees for firewood plus any repairs, more warmth and tinned food, fuel and so on, hunting items…pots, soil, seeds and a shed, lights and chargers, batteries, cleaning supplies…" "Wow your only missing the kitchen sink…" he spoke but that reminded me "oh thanks for that, we need many buckets, especially if we have no shower or anything, a bucket each would be good, hey while you're up there can you check the roofing and make sure there are no holes that can leak water inside?" He sat silent looking at me "ah sure, but the wood inside is already badly damaged with rot and water damage."

I nodded "I know that will need replacing first…the walls, roof and floors, then we can tidy up and get proper furniture and…" "You know we may not be here that long…" "possibly but I would rather be prepared for winter then not at all, plus this would be a good little hide out base to keep up to date don't you think?" He shrugged to me, "sure but we have no money," "who says we intend to pay?" I could tell by the light movement of his shoulders that he was chuckling "fine, but go over it with our leader, I don't understand why you care so much." I shrugged "someone has to make sure that yous are healthy, clean, warm, dry and well feed, so I decided that I will, I don't mind, typically my mother and I took care of each other, its natural…so let's get too it, the roof and everything won't fix itself."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Shigaraki Tomura's POV

I sighed leaning back into the couch, it was far more comfortable then the shitty old half corroded one previously…our new member took it upon herself to take care of everything, from fixing up our new 'home' to making sure we were prepped and feed.

The roof, floors, furniture and walls all replaced, she fixed the door to prevent the cold coming in at night and got a little iron fireplace in the front and main room, and she placed down carpet over the repaired floorboards to make it warmer. Even strung up curtains to block out the light, she had gotten a generator, fuel, lights, power adaptors and even recharging cords so that we could charge and use our mobiles. On top of _all_ that it was now full winter and snowing, she had picked up the pace, at the beginning I sent compress, Toga and Twice off to do most of our 'shopping' she had even thought ahead to making up a protected greenhouse shed and grew our fresh fruit and veggies even herbs, not that I understood the need for that, tinned food was good enough. We started stock piling firewood inside the shed to keep us warm; she made sure we had enough of everything and now a blue campfire sat between the two tents outside five meters out in front of the cabin where most of us sat at night to stay warm before hitting the hay.

I had been a little too ambitious thinking that now we all extended our own quirks and with a healer we could beat Gigantomachia so easily and have him under our control, after the Re-Destro incident in Deika he had gone back to challenging us. So it seemed we would be staying here a little bit longer, which was fine, I didn't doubt our capability of surviving up here in the mountain in winter; not with Bambi with us however it was a pain.

I also was still weary of Hawks, he did everything we asked, told us how his quirk worked and his issues of heroes and how he views them, however something told me to not trust him, to not give him my back. Every day I left one of us here with Bambi as watchouts, mostly the others rotated around while I fought the big guy, on top of that we got more money income and connections, Giran had jumped in on everything Re-Destro had.

_"Before I leave I want to see what else you need, how long will you be here?" I shrugged "no clue as of yet, we need to become accustomed to each other's new abilities, but I do want to ask you to do the recruiting from now on, I think we can both agree keeping Dabi here is best…plus I think he would like to stick close to little Bambi." I looked over to see the fire user lean against the wall facing Bambi as her back was to the wall, his smirk and eyes showed he was still teasing her and flirting as obviously as Toga did, I rolled my eyes at their antics. But I couldn't blame them, the woman was smart, kind, honest, a little bold when needed, carefree and most of all beautiful, every time we came back from training and trying to cow the big guy to our favour she would always kiss me. I smirked at the slight jealousy within Dabi's eyes but he always down played it, I also knew she did it because of my fatigue, the one second kiss gave me energy, rejuvenated the skin on my face and my hair was not as greasy afterwards; yes Bambi was so nurturing. _

_Ever since the snow came and the temperature dropped I noted my skin felt cracked, dry, irritated and stingy all over my face, I wasn't the only one to have that issue, Dabi suffered with his burnt skin cracking and his staples going ice cold in his skin. We were all so much slower with our movements and fighting which pushed us back a step, by now we were all heavily relying on Bambi to heal and rejuvenate us, which meant she was the one we made sure ate as much as possible. _

_I looked back to Giran "oh and before you leave I have a request for what I would like," Giran pulled the cigarette from his mouth blowing it out "what is that?" "I want you to try finding someone with manoeuvrability like what Kurogiri had and someone with a quirk that can stop others with powerful quirks, like that hero whose eyes glow up." He 'ahhed' "I'll see into it, but I can't produce miracles and don't expect it to happen immediately, once the hype in Deika settles down I'll get a freight truck to put a cargo of necessities on the outskirts, Compress can pick it up, it will help with the impending weather." _

I dressed in many layers as I threw another log of wood into the little iron fireplace to heat up the cabin as it nearly died out, I noted the smell of baked beans and toast, our typical breakfast unless one wanted fruit which wasn't doing too well with growing in this weather even though we had the green house. I walked out onto the porch and straight down to the camp fire, all were rugged up and a small table with the food sat to the side, all sitting on logs of wood placed around the fire as seats instead.

Bambi was spooning up a deep plate for me when I came out, not having my families hands on me anymore and knowing the truth made me adapt and accept things easily, it was good to know why I was the way I was, why I hated one for all and how come I can never be a hero. I was prepared for the kiss on the lips or forehead sometimes the cheek, I let her chose, and I took the plate from her keeping one finger off of it as she came in and pecked me on the lips. She backed up grabbing her own plate and sitting down next to Dabi a place that was coined as her own seeing he was the warmest and when the snow first started we all fought over the fire user, resulting in a dog pile on the cabin main room floor the first night so we could all sleep warm.

I sat down eating, I hated the cold and the lack of sun and the wind and the snow and the early mornings, and I wasn't the only one, the doom and gloom faces of the league was depressing only Bambi seemed happy, Spinner was having a hard time seeing his mutation quirk is a gecko and they didn't do too well in the cold either, he was sleeping on the couch in the front room next to the iron fireplace. Compress was on the top bunk with me on the bottom, he didn't move much in his sleep which helped, Twice, Toga and Hawks slept in the three man tent and Dabi stuck with Bambi.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dabi's POV

Fuck I hate the cold, I found by the end of the day my skin would be cracked and bleeding from the vigorous movements of trying to wear down and beat the giant, but we were more worn down. I sighed noting I lost a few staples something I knew Bambi would be happy to heal and replace for me, the whole having to do it was exhausting though, every single day it was the same process, same routine and it was annoying. The only thing I looked forward to was sleeping with Bambi, it had been decided by us all, she was the most important of us, she couldn't fight, and she needed to be safe as our healer and the reason why we hadn't died from the cold winter yet. She was like a mother hen, she feed us, took care of the home, took care of our resources and healed us, every morning she would kiss all of us and every evening she would heal us. I shuffled back hands deep in my pockets as I had a beany over my head, something I thought looked stupid, but unable to dye my hair and not wanting to get a cold head or ears made me wear it, plus Bambi said I looked cute with it on.

_I plopped down like most of us, Hawks had stayed today keeping an eye on our base and Bambi, "please sit down," we were all inside the cabin, all leaning up against the wall, sitting on furniture and so on, meanwhile Bambi washed up in the kitchen and double checked our stock. I knew she was working but even she was listening in on what was going on. Hawks acted blasé and carefree like a typical goof, we had to do this, it was one way so we could all decide once and for all if he was or wasn't a traitor, we couldn't be caught that was not an option. "Hey…so why so tense?" he had kicked up his feet up onto the coffee table but only for a second "feet down," Bambi demanded with a motherly stern tone with her back still to them all, it was scary how she had eyes in the back of her head. Hawks dropped his feet down, instead slouching "so what's up?" _

_He knew what was up, everyone did but he saw reason in wasting time, "you see, Ex-Mr Hero number two…we don't fully trust you and your reasons, you have prattled on and on that you see what we are fighting for and how things need to change but not why you see them, your past, actually we know nothing about you at all, so enlighten us, what did they do to you?" Shigaraki elaborated, I had leaned against the counter closest to Bambi, seeing as the two came together it could be possible they were working together, I wasn't stupid enough to fully trust her, even if she was see threw. "It's as I said, Bambi is a great example…I remember the first time I saved someone, they were in a car and the brakes were broken I saved them using my quirk, a government official learned about it and tracked me down." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he had been here for weeks now and he knew all of our stories so now it was his turn, "I was only like ten at the time, but I was found and they offered my parents money for me, we were dirt broke, my parents didn't even consider it, they said yes. At first I thought you know proper food, clothes, house for us all, education you get the gist, that was what they sold to my parents anyway, however once they had the big home, food and fancy car, clothes and holidays they sort of forgot me. The government took me to 'training' you know my fierce wings quirk was only that, simple red wings, nothing too fancy sure I could fly and fast but that was it, they saw fit to experiment on me, that's how I can detach my feathers, sharpen them and use echo location. Then came the gruelling hours of forced training to push beyond that limit, they have been experimenting on quirks a lot longer than anyone else, they pick and choose potential to use as leashed dogs to attack and do their dirty work, that is what I am." _

_The pregnant silence enveloped the room but no one showed a single emotion on their face "why didn't you rebel sooner?" "Simple I had a price on my head to pay off but also they had held my parents lives over me. I thought over and over that I could just leave, my parents sold me anyway, and they deserved it…right?" I looked over to the Hawk hero and noted he could not look up, "so I did, but they…that was how I learned I wasn't the only one who was working for them, they killed my parents in the worse way possible, right in front of me…huh, so I was good a little longer after that and I did as told, went to school a normal hero school. I fucked up again, I don't know what possessed me to but I was aching for attention and I got it from a girl." He sat back more in his seat sighing like this was the hardest workout he had done in a long time as he spoke "they got another thing that they held over me to keep me in check," "the girl?" Shigaraki asked Toga spoke up "aww you love her~" He sighed "I did, but then she died…having my child, they now hold my daughter's life over my head, I am so very fucking tired, I haven't meet her once…she is safe because yous know I am on a mission to bring yous down for the commission." They all tensed ready to attack and defend "but this is the best opportunity for them to be taken down and the one person I hold dear to me to be taken from their custody…you have someone else you want too right…your master and the warp gate guy right?" _

_"Kurogiri," Shigaraki snapped a little testy "so you're saying you only do as they ask because of your daughter, why now turn against them?" He leaned forward elbows on his knees "because yous actually have a chance of winning, I will see to it, now that All Might is out of the picture and All for One your master is out of high max with Kurogiri we can change the world, the way society perceive things…the government are a corrupt mob of assholes and I will get my girl back." I smirked 'very believable but I am not too convinced, not a single tear, his breathing kept even, hmmm but cracks very obvious, even if that is or isn't the truth there is something true in it all.' I thought before speaking up "how old is your daughter?" he looked up surprised at the question a look in his eyes and a light smile of adoration only parents got when they loved their children "five I believe, she was born in November sometime, I was only shown a picture of her when born, no name, no birthdate," "it could be a lie." Shigaraki spoke up instantly but that seemed to ruffle the birds feathers as he glared annoyed and hurt (?) at our leader "no, she is mine I know it…I can feel it," he relaxed a little "I know in my bones she is mine, the similarities are too much anyway, spitting image of me." "Even the wings?" I asked a little blasé but acted surprised when he frowned and shrugged "don't know her quirk; they give up no information to me." _

Ever since then we trusted him, if only a little bit more, he became more active, he was closets with Shigaraki, Mr. compress and Bambi, he had a relations ship with all in the group, varying of course but he seemed to fit in, but I would keep my eye on him. That was hard to do though when I had Bambi around, she was so transparent, I could see she liked me; she was too honest and kind, that lightness balanced out her stubbornness and sarcasm, she could be a little bitch at times too, and things would fall out of her mouth. As she got relaxed and accustomed to us, she showed herself more to all of us, could be savage, teasing and a bitch at times, mainly to Toga who annoyed her with advances. She was brazen enough to slap me when my hand had wormed up under her night top to cup her perfect size breasts that fit just right into the palm of my hands. I don't regret a thing not her hit, anger or the fact I copped a feel, she had to fix the damage her slap caused anyway, I wondered sometimes if she just retaliated with my groping with hits just so she could kiss me afterwards, it was a nice thought.

"Bambi you coming?" I was already to hop into the tent, we had all collected snow and melted it and heated it up, well I did anyway, I noticed I was heavily relied on for my fire quirk, but it was fine so long as I was warm, and had hot baths and showers I would not complain. Spinner and compress went out hunting sometimes Hawks joined seeing he could pick up more on the whereabouts of prey for us, Toga liked to gut the poor dead animal and fillet it up into steaks, typically it was dear or rabbit a few times we got pheasants and their eggs.

"Yeah give me a second, I'm just doubled checking the plants," she called from the green house, we were not the most knowledgeable when it came to survival things, apparently neither was Bambi. However she had gotten books for everything, prior to these events she even admitted to never camping nor repairing a cabin before but that she enjoyed it immensely. Twice had stated over and over that we were his new family and that he would protect and cared for us, I had to admit they were more of a family than my original one, I smiled at his words Bambi perked up stating that she liked them all and enjoyed their company greatly, but that she missed her mother and wondered about her grandmother all the time. Hawks had complained after his first week of camping, he had found it difficult to sleep as his echo location picked up on everything all the time working 24/7, back at home he had a special sealed bedroom and white noise to help him relax fully, now instead he liked dog piles and wearing his headphones just to get enough rest, not fully sleeping. He too got a lot of kisses due to his lack of sleep and insomnia, sometimes the dog piles in the main cabin relaxed him as he picked up on the heartbeats of all of us before anything beyond that caught his attention.

I lay down on my back, topless I watched as the flap to the tent pulled back, Bambi slipping in and quickly zipping it up, she huffed shivering slightly; she had a container in her hands ready to get to work before we fell asleep. I smirked trying to charm her, I knew she liked it, her reaction showed her giddy teen like blush, she liked the attention, but I just don't know why she wouldn't give in, it had been a while now and she was still holding strong with a wall built up around her in that department. I sat up more; she replaced my staples using the plyers to get them to bend into my skin with a firmer grip. The pain was so familiar and sometimes tingling in not a bad way, I watched her tongue sit between her lips in concentration as her brows furrowed as her eyes watched her movements closely. I found her pretty eyes mesmerising, they held so many clear thoughts in them, pure like herself…I was never afraid of her lying to me, she was so honest and open, the person I didn't trust was Hawks, actually I didn't trust most, it was why I never told them who I was and never would tell her either. As much as I knew she would never lie to me, she would equally never lie to anyone else; she was too kind…one day she would make a great mother (!) I shook my head mentally.

"There we go," she looked up pausing as she looked me in the eyes, I noticed she liked my eyes, she was meant to kiss me to heal all the breakages, cracks and cold rashes of my skin from the weather during the day, but she paused. I knew I was showing just how much I desired her, god she was such a tease, her body wise was amazing, but most of all her caring side was what drew me in; I was starved for her care and love, to be held, the need for affection and skin on skin contact. I slowly inched in looking from her eyes to her lips to her eyes once more in silent question, I tried this multiple times and she always put her hand in my face and kisses me closer somewhere else on my person. This time she was mesmerised, maybe the constant coddles at night, keeping her warm, being around the league all the time softened her up to each of them including me, she leaned in a little, irises blown wide in want, cheeks red.

I paused before whispering against her lips "do you want this…?" she paused looking me in the eyes I could see uncertainty and questions rush through her mind, she wasn't sure what this is, the smart young woman was naive and had to have all the information and answers and needed to know everything. "I…" she cleared her throat sitting back up more and went in simply kissing me on the cheek and backed up a bit, getting comfortable and ready for bed. I watched amused to her backpedalling once more, I liked to see why she did it but also it annoyed me a little the anticipation built like a dam ready to overflow. "You what?" I asked as she never finished saying her statement earlier before backing up "huh?" she had apparently forgotten.

"You said 'I' and then backed up, what was it that you were going to say?" I leaned into her personal space and hummed my words out to her, she was a little minx if she knew it or not, making me eager to taste her sweet pureness and the desire to corrupt her and teach her all the unholy things about pleasure. "Oh I did? Huh…I guess I wanted to ask what it was we would be if…you know." She blushed so dam pure she couldn't question him on his wants for her, but could most probably sponge bath a naked old guy and cradle his dick and balls no problem, I huffed in my head "you want to know the page I'm on?" she nodded playing with her hands her shy side showing through, funny considering at times she was brazen, quick witted, stubborn and stern. "Well I want you obviously…I fine you honest, sweet, kind and caring, but your also stern, brazen and stubborn, you can be a bitch at times and funny…I like your quirk too, you also have a beautiful body but most of all I want to taste your pureness." She blushed looking like she was going to overheat, I smirked she got her faculties about her, "I mean…what am I to you?" She looked up from under her long lashes in such a tempting way, it was meant to be innocent but it made me want to fuck her right there and then, the twitch in my groin growing in size with her presence.

To say we woke up with my hardness pressing against her pubic bone or ass was an understatement, "I want you to be mine, sure I understand you need to kiss to use your quirk and will remain to do so with the others here however, you will be mine." I smirked at her blush, obviously only rapists had been demanding and obsessive with her in the past, she hadn't had a proper pursuer, she never got to answer as the tent zipped open and Hawks all but dove into our tent, explanation already passing his lips. "Toga and Jin are having 'quality' time together, so I'm crashing with yous," he prepared himself to bed, not even noting that he interrupted something and laying down "night~" he stated before wrapping his wings in that certain way over the two of us in the tent, it was a signature move so he would just focus on our heart beats and hopefully not the entire vicinity of the woods.

I huffed and rolled over knowing he knew what we had been talking about before diving into our tent, his abilities allowed him to pick up on the vibrations in the airs that included words being spoken, hence his way of collecting information. "Night" I stated a little disappointed as Bambi also spoke up "night" she held hawks wings to her chest along with his hand so he could feel her heart beat as he listened to his head set. I had once woken up with the hero boy's head on my chest and practically spooning me, he defended stating my metal staples bounced of vibrations nicely and made a 'echo' so to speak in his sense of echo location that calmed him. I rolled my eyes but accepted it, he had proved honest and trustful for now, I was also sure he was keeping Bambi close to himself, he had been hurt once by Gigantomachia as he was grabbed by the wing, not being fast enough and slammed into a tree. I had been shocked we all were, thinking he was dead, instead he had badly broken bones and a wing, plus cuts and lacerations, we got him to camp and Bambi all out kissed him on the lips. Even after I had stated where his injuries were, the kiss held and Hawks actually moaned as he came too, had to admit that it was cool watching all his bones and wings snap back instantly into their correct shape. It was annoying to think I was competing with the bird brain, he was so very boisterous and she liked him, looked to him first, trusting him more seeing she has known him longer than the rest of us, on top of that she kissed Shigaraki all the time too, every morning and night like she did the rest of them but still, it annoyed him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Lisa's POV

It was tiring at first, living out in the wild and doing all the chores only those who guarded the area helped me while the others headed off for 'training' I made breakfast every morning, fluffed out all the blankets and sheets, stocked the two main fires. One inside the cabin and the main one outside, I hand washed all the clothes, checked the greenhouse over and counted our resources, wrote lists, refuelled the generator, collected water, cleaned up the inside of the tents and prepared lunch and dinner, on top of healing everyone every morning and night. It was exhausting and eventually I got used to this routine, the one who stayed to safe guard the camp grounds would help me by cutting up firewood and carrying heavy things, they tended to run errands on top of keeping an eye out and I noted they all took care of me first. They kept me warm, helped me out, gave me most of the food and let me eat first, they also all interacted with me one way or another well except for Giran, he left already.

Winter had been hell to say the least but I was lucky that Dabi was my sleeping partner sometimes including Hawks, we all shared especially when learning Hawks had sleeping issues. My heart nearly broke for him when learning he had a daughter and her life was dependant on his co-operation with the commission, no wonder he was a double agent but really with the league. I had enjoyed watching the snow melt away as spring began to crop up new life, forests turned to green, animals returned to their lives, flowers bloomed as did the fruit and veggies I grew. Soon it was no more fire unless at night, and we all woke up with a shining and bright sun, we all noticed the 'happier' attitudes of everyone, I walked around giving everyone good morning kisses, in reality I was very much healing them, but it wasn't as needed as it was in winter.

"Okay next," I called a wide basket filled with warm water out in front of me, one at a time I washed everyone's hair, brushed it out and wrapped it up, drying it, it was obvious that Dabi had red hair, he had asked me to not tell anyone else.

I knew he was hiding his real identity and that was his wish so I abided by what he wanted, it however made him mysterious and dare I say dangerous in a way, he was not ceasing in his advances and I was slowly cracking. It was so hard to stay strong, handsome and warm man who wanted me, I just wanted to keep him at arm's length. The words of my mother and grandmother 'be careful around boys, they tell you lies to get what they want and leave once they have achieved their goal.' Being older and wise I trusted my elders in my family, that then made me think of Nana Karin, I had to turn off my phone because my mother kept calling and texting, I chose to shut it off so it couldn't be tracked, while the others were safe and no one knew their numbers mine could be tracked by the police.

I had originally stuck close to Hawks, I trusted him, and I knew he would not allow harm to come to me after all he had already saved me twice prior. But I couldn't help but like everyone, Twice was funny with his multiple personality while I was told it was not as bad as it had once been he still slipped into his alter ego so to speak. I also really liked Shigaraki, he was kind to me, asking if I was okay, trusting me with things to do and his order of "Bambi comes first, if she perishes we all perish, we keep her safe in every way" it warmed my heart and was a reason why I kissed him more on the lips, unlike Toga and Dabi who begged for my attention and affections he simply liked me because I was a part of their family now. I felt happy here, sure I missed my family but…I was so accepted I tended to forget that I am technically unable to leave, I had become so accommodating, nurturing and caring to them all that I followed all orders to. Even allowing Toga to take my blood, she enjoyed being able to look like me, she had been a little hot and heavy while she turned into me but still she enjoyed it, when out and about in towns she turned into me, and had access to my quirks too.

Hawks had a special place in my heart as my good boy, my little winged hero who wouldn't let me fall, I liked his positive attitude, he was funny and could always make someone smile, typically me, also there was Dabi, oh Dabi, he tried so hard but never pushed, he wanted so much but never wanted to reciprocate. I found him mysterious he was unique, hurt and dark but a good soul deep down and caring, I could tell from the way he helps Toga do her hair that he had or has a sister unless he did it for his mother. I watched Spinner sharpen all of his knives, he wasn't flashy or strong like the others with their quirks so he pulled his weight by doing as asked and offering help where he could, Compress went to the edge of town every month where a freight crate of items were left for us to pick up thanks to Giran, it was how we got other necessities and some specialties such as bread, soft drinks and junk food but also a bathtub, which was set up outside and we filled it with heated water, something that used to be done in the late 1900's of England.

Toga was more calmed now that she had my blood, she helped me with simple things like food prep and storing items, but most of all besides being with Twice all the time as they had become a strong couple she was either with Spinner as they talked about weapons and practiced their skills.

I looked to the new crate that we would need to open, being a metal freight cargo container meant it took up a lot of space, we spent a solid day of training and just unpacked it all, seeing it was a day's walk to and from the Deika city it took Compress a day there and back with it and then another two to return the container to be picked up by the truck driver. Every time we got it we would contact Giran to let him know, we had more safety measures set up to protect us all and stay within communication as well. I listened to Shigaraki as we sat around eating breakfast, "you found what I want?" he made an annoyed sound shortly followed by an excited sound like a child promised candy after dinner, "alright keep up the good work Giran," he ended the call and placed the phone down to conserve battery. "Well apparently with the news of Hawks joining us, the heroes control shaking making it harder for them as all kinds of villains are coming out of the wood works, however most are useless." He waved a hand like it didn't matter, "but something promising?" Dabi asked with his bowl of cereal, he was happy to have milk once more, many were happy that orange juice, apple juice, tea, coffee and soft-drinks were back, I had asked for a red wine, and others wanted whiskey or beer, yes we were now becoming more indulgent. That included other things, such as Toga and Jin getting condoms for their personal bonding time, I also kept a close watch on Toga; she was **NOT** to fall pregnant as per Shigaraki's wishes.

I took their dirty dishes one at a time, beginning to package food and cold items into a little fridge and freezer connected to the generator which ran the electricity to our lights and fridge and freezer, we also had the chargers for our games and phones, mainly the boys versed each other and sometimes when I had some time to myself I would sit down playing Donkey Kong on the Nintendo 3DS or Pokémon, there was a serious competition on who will fill their pokedex first. "Jump you slack little shit!" I cursed smashing the button to make sure the small monkey made the jump but he didn't and I groaned sitting my head back on the seat of the couch as I was sitting on the floor, I saw the menu go back to the start of the entire level and I turned it off, so annoyed I wanted to throw it across the dam room. Instead I got up putting it on charge, there was not much to do here, either work, something that has exhausted me, I was over rough housing it in the wilderness even though we were living pretty nicely all because of me. But I wanted air con, a proper bed, real food and kitchen and not having to do cook over a fire or gas simple stove top in a decrepit kitchen which was more for storage.

I sort of wished they would just defeat the beast they were fighting, I sighed noting my frustrations were getting to me; I knew I would technically be starting up uni again however with the events of recently that was out of reach now. I had been branded a murderer and part of the League which technically I was by default of Hawks but still, I had nothing to read, nothing to do that was fun or a hobby, I did get way better with survival skills and my Quirk was so good now. I used much less of my energy for healing and stamina, skin repair like Dabi's case was easier and I found it less exhausting, my concentration was on point too. I had however nothing to do, I worked and played games when I had a moment of free time, there was no fun things like us playing a sport, instruments to play, pen and paper to write and use or books to read, I had turned to gardening, cooking and for crying out loud bird watching, it was so fucking sad that my frustrations were mounting to a new high, I wasn't even allowed to sleep alone so I couldn't use the old hand trick to help reduce stress through masturbation, something which I used to do back before joining.

It didn't help that I was learning more about all of them, I didn't want to go back, they spoke of their hopes and dreams, I could see what they were fighting for and why, Dabi was passionate about taking down the heroes, many deserved it. I could tell that a hero must have personally spited him in a way, Shigaraki spoke of his quirk killing his whole family and then when he was a damaged and lost kid wondering the streets, not a single person helped him because of how he looked all left him thinking a hero or officer would step in, but they didn't. Toga was called creepy and resented due to her love for blood, which was natural as it was a part of her and her quirk, once hearing that I was a little less resistant to her, giving her blood and letting her bite into me, I could heal easily so it didn't matter, but now that she was with Jin 'her rock' she let up on her pursuing. Compress kept to himself he was gentlemanly and although I could have a whole conversation with him, he wouldn't delve too much into his past, Spinner followed those who inspired him, not having much to offer he was best as a follower. Giran has from what I can tell always been diverse into the black market and underworld of society, Twice was a man who used his quirk so much his own copies tried to kill him after he offcourse got mixed up and hated by all of society and has attachment issues, I knew nearly nothing about Master or Kurogiri except for the face that they were in Tartarus the super max jail.

I laid contemplating what to do, I made lunch and sent it off to them so they could eat between trying to get Gigantomachia, Shigaraki complained all the time about how he helped them out massively even following orders while in Deika but ceased the moment they were all healed.

I wanted something more exciting to do, the phone began to ring, it made me jump, normally it was very quiet around here so loud ringing was new, I jumped up collecting the device of charge and seeing it was Giran who was calling. "Hello Giran," "ah morning Bambi, say would your leader be around?" "He's still training but I will get Dabi for you, he's here with me today," he didn't respond to say if that was okay or not but I assumed it was better than speaking to me, as I knew nothing of the specifics that they always talked about other than resources to be gathered and sent to us. "Dabi," I called out noting he was topless and chopping wood, his new tungsten steal staples lasting longer and sturdier in his skin, little gifts from Giran seeing there was better income now. He paused I handed him the phone, he knew automatically who it was seeing no one else called us at all, I stepped away checking the clothes and bedding I had on the lines we strung up.

After taking off, folding up and putting the clothes, towels and blankets and sheets away I returned to see Dabi putting the phone back on charge and collecting his own, "going somewhere?" I asked having a dropping feeling in the pit of my stomach, "yeah, don't worry Bambi I won't be gone long." He gave that nice smile and came up to me, rolling his thumb along my cheek "I'll be back before you know it," he huskily whispered it against my forehead while leaning in and kissing me there. I pulled him back by his jacket before he could entirely pull away and kissed him on the lips giving him stamina and other healing so he would be up to the task. "You better be," I had not expected those words to pass my lips, but I noticed the sick worry within my person swell, he smirked "oh your acting awfully like a girlfriend would," he pulled me in by my hips, planting a proper kiss on my lips, he hadn't done that for a while, always wanting me to take the first step. Once we pulled back he simply walked away not saying anymore, I didn't think he was angered with me for kissing him and him returning it, I actually really liked it. For some reason kissing Dabi on the lips was nothing like kissing another person on the lips, even when healing, it was always accompanied with emotions and pleasure and a lack of concentration, and the need to let go and actually just kiss and delve into the sensations, I would miss him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They all sat around in the meeting, they had a massive map up on the screen with an area highlighted all around the board was pictures of the league members and basic details of them. Even the picture of a destroyed city and information about the ones who were in charge of it and the cult now destroyed. They also had a commission representative, All Might, Endeavor, Edge Shot, Kamui Woods, Gran Torino, Erasure Head, detective Naomasa and Principal Nezu all sat at the table. "Shall we begin?" "Yes I think that is best, as of the last month we have gathered intel and have the new base location of one Giran who works as a black market broker, thanks to Erasure head we got his location pinned down. He has been gathering resources and items also sending them all over to other villains but once a month a special shipping container is sent to Deika city. We believe that their location is within the mountains there, satellite images have brought up body heats and camp fire in one location that match the number of league members." The image showed up as the Detective spoke of what he knew, "ah so I see we were right in our assumption of Lisa Toshiro being aligned with them." All Might while small and decrepit he was still present as these were the people who had personally gone after him and his students.

"Regardless we have learnt much valuable intel from our undercover agent Hawks, he can't move due to the presence of one called Gigantomachia who is too fast and strong, the others fight him as training and their quirks are evolving was his words used." They looked between them as Gran Torino spoke up "another words if we hit them now we will need to take them all down at once and that's hard with that monster there plus the doctor?" He looked to the commission man who had passed the information which was limited one scrap of paper with written messages sent by a single feather, he shook his head "he hasn't made contact, a radio is all that keeps them in contact with him, he cannot move and there is no change in their movements stating that they will make a move soon, only that Dabi has broken off and left their encampment, we lost sight of him once me blended into the crowd."

They all nodded as Erasure head spoke up "surprising he is capable of that with such a look, he must have been living on the streets and throwing in with many others of the underworld for a while to know how to do so effortlessly." They nodded knowing exactly what he meant, he was one who was known as the underworld hero for a reason, they looked at the images of the shipping containers "so will that be our way of entry point when the time comes?" "as far as I know yes, if we are to approach Hawks is to notify them, they could also pick up on us, so the shipping container is our best way in."

"So we need a solution or someone able to stop that monster and we need the identity or location of the doctor before we can even move and the talk about _evolving_ their quirks…how strong are they now?" Nezu asked the smart questions "regardless we must stop them, once we move Hawks will also back us up, yous mentioned that the doctor girl doesn't know how to fight." The detective nodded "yes but note she has killed once before so don't write he off, she should be considered dangerous too," "but I thought Hawks was the one to get her out of your custody?" Again he confirmed their questions "yeah, I think she could have been a peace offering to get closer to them," the agent for the first time spoke up and they were a little surprised, "regardless we have no clue if she has chosen to stay and sided with them, she would not be aware of Hawks as a double agent or that he is truly on our side." "Regardless with one leaving the camp is troubling, why would Dabi leave, we should also stick to Giran's location in case they try for a meet up," "I'm more worried about Tartarus, I have a sneaky suspicion that they are going to target the prison with that monster."

"For now we will need to patrol the areas around their locations, keep a keen eye out and use all our resources till we hear back from our agent…" Endeavor with his arms crossed and a scowl "easy for you to say, we are spread thin, with the second seen as a villain, Best Jeanist dead and hero work being doubted by the public, many villains and wrong doers are cropping up and making it difficult." All Might ribbed the back of his neck, "we even have many of the students with internships doing work experience and helping out as much as they can, but the crime rate has jacked up high, people are becoming more brazen and others have no faith in heroes anymore," he sighed. Endeavor frowned at him, and All Might knew he was mad because this all happened due to his retirement, he felt like a failure unable to keep the crime rate low and the country safe like he had, but still it was due to the league.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The two walked into the bank separately, one with short hair in a Mohawk and the other dressed up to the nines looking like she belonged on a Hollywood red carpet event complete with curves and body of a model, long shinny blonde hair and blue eyes and clean and appealing features. She walked in heels like a boss and kept a straight back with complete red lipstick and black wing eye liner, meanwhile the other woman was dressed in jeans, leather jacket with no sleeve showing off her strong arms and many tattoos and facial piercings. Eyebrow, long, multiple lip, nose and all along both ears were pierced she was buff and looked like she rides a motorcycle but still with a lovely femine face and breasts and hips noticeable making it obvious that she is in fact a woman. She had on Doc Martin shoes unlaced and walked around casing the place, straight away the security guard took note of her and watched her closely as she walked up to the counter and dung the bell meanwhile the other high class lady stood in front of the manager as he had gotten up to welcome her. She offered her gloved hand and lightly shook his, making it as if she would get a disease from the middle aged fat manager who smiled taken with her beauty, "ah what can I do for you today Miss?" she removed her dark sunnies "for starters I want a cup of rose tea and then I want to withdraw a hefty amount out of my accounts…." She stood waiting for what he would say seeing she put him on the spot, she had looked around not liking the interior look of the bank nor the people working behind the register.

Their heads snapped to the sound of the woman with tattoos and biker leather complain about the wait seeing she had asked a question that the teller needed to get information on seeing she didn't know the info right of the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I only have black and green tea mame," he clasped his hands looking desperate to appease her she scoffed and rolled her eyes "fine I guess that shall do," he smiled and grabbed a tea cup and filled it placing it on his desk while she passed over the paperwork for her accounts. Once he sat down more familiar with his job in accounts and banking he seemed to get right to it without an issue, "ah it's an old one your family have been with us for a long time, so how much do you want to take?" he still looked down filling in a withdraw slip for high amounts "all of it," he paused and looked up to her "ah mame…" "Is there a problem?" she said sharply "well just that you're asking for…115 million yen to be withdrawn, I cannot…." "it's my money I want it now…I have chosen to take it all, this is a bank is it not, my money is here I expect it to be packed up and given to me pronto." The manager put on the spot rubbed his head annoyed as he tried to explain that the bank held her money but not all the time and not that much to which she knew was a lie. "What about the big fancy vault you have, I was guaranteed that anytime I need large withdraws that it would be available because that vault held _sooo_ much."

Her voice rose angered and annoyed and sharp as if she would cut him unless he told her yes and right away miss, "please let me make a few calls," she made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat similar to a growling cat but nodded sharply. He also clicked some buttons on the computer and spoke hushly on the phone stating the amount that was required out and needing the person to come in as two managers had to sign off on it and one was the director manager for the region.

The other woman watched filling in the paperwork for a lock box and receiving a key to it, being information that she could come in anytime to put items into said lock box, she took it putting the key on a chain around her neck. Still chewing her gum and giving the woman a look that showed she had not cared for the looks she first gave her as if she was dirty and beneath her, but still walked away, the guard watching her the whole way, she had gotten what she needed anyway, the other woman who now had ten bags being walked out with help into a black SUV car and loaded up, they walked right pass each other as one went to the car and the other pulled on her aviators and rode off on a motorbike.

The bank closed up and the sweaty manager who had to jump through loops to give the posh woman her money walked off to a BMW and headed off, the two slurped on a slushy sharing it, "you see what you needed to?" "Did you?" she smirked "of course it did," "and that woman's life savings?" "Ours…it's in a very safe place." She took another deep slurp while giving her twin innocent fluttering eyelashes but pulled back and rubbed her head in pain from the brain freeze, the other laughing hard at her reaction. Siko was the one to do most of the work, she was the fighter so to speak and the one with the quirk to help them stay under the radar, Sako was the face, the pretty one who acted and got close, she was also able to fight but more in close combat like an agent would, she was best with wooing people. Siko stood out like a sore thumb she had one blue eye and one brown she stood out in her brass look. Meanwhile her little sister took attention with looks of beauty, she could walk into a room making every male look at her and Siko made all authorities look at her even some men or women who were into her look.

"You got this?" she gave Sako a look that said 'you have to ask?' "Just be waiting for me," she nodded "where else would I be?" Focusing in the driver's seat of another car, it was from a cop impound lot; they tended to 'borrow' cars from them all the time. Once second she was there the next it looked like a poofed off into nothing, the sound so very specific and unique. Siko stood within the vault; she noted all the walls of pull out boxes of money and other riches, she knew the lock boxes were also within the vault and not anti-quirk insulated like most banks were. She went to the main trolley of money, they complained about having to release those millions meanwhile they held billions, most people never knew just how much a bank had on hand, the Rico twins learned really fast when they began thieving from them only a few years ago, sometimes they took identifies first and then got money like they had today. But they wanted as much as they could, so here was Siko taking as much as she could, she pulled the duffle bag off her back, removing the others back into the one single one, she began to pack it full. "They won't even know they were robbed till Monday morning or even later, she had checked all the large packs making sure they were not dye packed of course they shouldn't be but they had been caught once with one and it fucks them over when they find it. So she checked most of the night is spent with her packing and sorting it, thirty bags she had, the car was large and all the boot and seats were lowered to give as much space, her watch made an alarm buzz knowing that it was time, she ran the rope through all the lined up bag handles connecting them and tying it off as she grabbed the end.

She breathed out and concentrated to the area just behind where the car is parked she pulled herself and all the bags to that location, the air whooshed and she looked to the fully opened back with Sako waiting and then untying the knot and throwing one bag in at a time. They got in and drove off, "another one down," Sako states still panting seeing as they were very exhausted with the heavy load, Siko was more muscle then Sako the show pony, "well the man said he would give us a nice slice of the money for our services too, let's hope he doesn't try to dupe us." Sako looked to her "it wouldn't be the first time someone has tried to double cross us, at least we got that extra cushioning money," she referred to the money from the stolen identity that she had collected earlier that day. "Pretty pointless if we're killed or captured," she stated, she looked down to her sister taking her hand in her own and she looked up to Sako who smiled warmly at her "we will never be caught, I won't allow it," Siko smiled back to her sis gripping her hand "I know, I always trust you to cover my back."

They pulled into an abandoned warehouse with a roller door already up for them to drive straight in, there was the broker standing all high and mighty with a lit cigarette. There was only one more man with him, short dark hair and a pulled up black hoody covering up most of his features but both could tell he was tall and slender. They got out of the car both dressed like buglers full long sleeved black turtle neck tops, black tights, black boots, gloves, beanies that pull over as a mask if needed, they had a neck radio strapped to them and a buckle with many useful items to get them out of a tough or tight spot. Siko was strong and could go toe to toe with any boxer she carried a gun at all times and a knife, meanwhile Sako was armed with a whip and a plethora of knives big and small, throwing and concealed she was able to do close combat but not like boxing, she was more lithe and faster leaving her to learn lighter martial arts and aerial acrobats. They stood side to side "we got thirty bags pack as tight as they can into the boot, you agreed to give us a fifty/fifty seeing as you give us other jobs and we did do all the hard work," the other sister spoke up "we could have just not come back I think we deserve more seeing it took so long to procure." She smiled a little hip jutted out as the two looked back to the two males, the stranger chuckled "greedy little bitches aren't they Giran?" his head tipped back and his hood fell backwards showing the twins that it was Dabi of LOV who was present.

They had many thoughts and emotions pass over them, both went on the defensive immediately, they both knew of him and his reputation, he was known for just burning those in his way without hesitation, the two backed up one step, however they also wondered why a member of them was here. "Giran explain now?" he put up his hands to calm them all "these are the ones who had the job request…" before Giran could continue though Dabi spoke up "it was also an audition for a job position with us," he stepped forward and the two tensed and Siko narrowed her eyes a little. "We're not interested with your offer we have done way better off with just the two off us," "yeah" Sako agreed with her sister, "we have no need to join you or your cause, we simply take care of each other." "That's exactly what we do, but not just us, not all the people that the heroes failed, all those who suffered due to society, we plan to change and morph the world to the way we want, no more running and looking over your shoulder, no more being looked down because of one misuse of your quirk or because it's dangerous, no more jail due to being different or out of the norm, but more than anything no more abuse." The two looked to each other noting the speak was all stage but then he slumped "long story short we need a 'flexible' person and someone who can stop any quirk no matter how strong it is. Giran has the rest of the information about us that yous can be given, give me a call and the boss will have the last say if yous will fit or not."

He was about to finish walking away when Sako spoke up "is it true?" he paused looking over to the beautiful in their own way twins "huh?" "She means is it true that Hawks is with yous?" Siko stood up crossing her muscled arms and tilting her chin in a challenging way, "ah yeah good old Hawks, yeah, he jumped ship once he saw just how close to succeeding we are, yous should join, it's fun being on the winning team…is that what yous want fun, I didn't peg yous as that, I thought more like stability a 'home' possibly a family?" He smirked and looked to Giran who nodded "I'll set up the new place Dabi, why don't you go get some rest, here ladies" he turned back to the two of them and passed them a file each of what they were needed for and what they are being offered like a job position, they read through it. It was actually very catchy and well put together offering everything and anything a person on this side of the law could want or need, from sentimental to greedy people. They had leaned against the car and whispered to one another, they had a history and once they came to the big city just trying to survive was a mission, the two ended up having to break the law just to live. Instead of being offered help or asked if they were okay seeing they were stealing money and food, sometimes clothes and other necessities they were instead pursued and attempted to be grabbed and jailed no questions asked, so they stuck to this way of life, getting better and better as they went.

They sighed they had wanted to slow down, a safe place not on the move or thinking of the next job, surrounded by people who won't call when their faces come onto the local news as wanted and call authorities if seen. They had a silent conversation with their eyes both having the same wave length, they didn't get with potential lovers, make friends or family and never settled down because there was no way anyone would want to or agree too. They learnt when someone they thought they could trust called the cops on them, so they split sticking to each other and that was it. They looked up to Giran "fine we accept this new job," he smiled and clapped his hands together "excellent…then we can actually start getting somewhere now, come with me, I must say you two were not the easiest to track down for a job and your costs were high, I was glad yous agreed with only 50% but I was told to find people with your quirks and like mindedness to that of the leagues, seems we're all looking up today."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I watched as Shigaraki talked on the phone he was very pleased as he was finally given good news, sure he needed more with specific quirks to make his grand plan possible, he was only toying with the giant to buy time until he had everything prepared for the large heist….on the Super Max Prison: Tartarus, he only needed a few more pieces on the board to make it all come together.

Giran looked down at his list of needs and wants by the leader of LOV, Dabi had stayed in town pulling together many low live thugs getting them to join, crime was on an all-time high and many wanted to take down the prison and get their people out. They had many within that they knew and would be willing to act as decoys however the operations was very hush hush so Jirou Todo was doing his job, he wasn't part of LOV but was a contracted specialist for his quirk, able to lock certain memories away until needed for a certain thing, this was the best way for them to prevent someone from finding out about their plans should someone be caught and interrogated. He stayed within contact as Giran noted the hero presence within his area, he had packed everything up, Siko had jumped everything over to the new location that Dabi had procured for the LOV as a new base and a backup secondary area for storage and where Giran will be working out of, the woods were their third base for a total fall back.

"You ready, I already sent through all the items to the storage area, your all that's left," she spoke to Giran now looking to Jirou Todo who nodded already done with the cannon fodder recruits who were 'sealed' with their orders, she spoke to him this time "what about you, you need a lift?" He smirked, his head bigger and bulgy around the top "I am fine, I drove here," "ah" she said taking his explanation. "Let's go, the sooner the better, these are already compromised anyway," she nodded placing her hand on him and focusing to jump him to his new warehouse location that he would be working out of, it was bigger too and unseen, they would have trouble trying to find it. She waved him off and jumped away to their new base for LOV, it was within the city but in a terrible side of Hosu and obviously forgotten, it was an old fashioned hotel that had not been demolished as it is surrounded by newer skyscrapers making it difficult for them to tear it down and not sold as it costs too much and is too hard to fix up or change into something else.

She smiled seeing both Sako and Dabi actually cleaning up and sweeping, they had set up the main floor with a common area and the bar was fully clean and stocked, it was actually really nice typical white, red and gold with carpet and etchings as well as high ceiling and wide stairs that head up to the next level for eating and sitting that looked over the balcony to the first level. The stairs continued up to the five other floors of old fashioned lux bedrooms, however with no electricity and water it was very unaccommodating in that area, but Dabi somehow said he would fix that soon, Sako was doubtful, as he would need to get it turned back on by the city, he smirked and simply stated that he had his 'connections.'

They had not yet been introduced to the remainder of the group however they knew they had a few more that they wanted to join the team before they could launch a 'big' mission so to speak. The sisters in the meantime had been doing smaller jobs such as being the ones to transport and move around unhindered, they also got false documents for the lot of them and also stole more identities, meanwhile Sako was looking up rich men to marry and then kill off to take their money, they did it as a long term gig, and they had time on their hands. "What about this one?" Dabi pointed to the picture of the old rich man on the screen as she sat at the bar, the cleaning paused for them all to have a drink, "nah he has been married five times prior and still rich, he does preen-up's that won't work for us," "okay then, yous seem the pro's on this kind of thing, how long yous been into stealing identities and marriage and killing of the poor old fella's?" The two sipped their drinks as Dabi poured another for himself behind the bar, "since we were 15," "so we are gonna set up the hotel as an easy sleep and safe place only villains know off?" he smirked "yeah those who are part of the league but also as anonymous investors who own it privately, we are securing other properties and investments we now that we seem to have our face, yous two are not actually known in the system as villains, seeing as yous seem to not have a real name."

He sat between the two of them "well its best to keep it that way, only you and Giran know who we really are, and even now that has been removed from his records, we can't be identified like what happened in Deika so you said." Siko spoke up "say Dabi we don't know much about you but you know everything about us…so want to enlighten us a little, some give and take goes a long way with building up trust you know?" He made an amused sound "that's really nice of you trying to make it out that we should trust one another but I don't trust anyone, I am with the league for other reason's compared to yous two, I simply trust myself, but I will tell you I have a flame quirk and I've been with the league for near a year now," "oh nice, how vague."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I sat silent and bored, I had gone out for a walk and to the stream, now with the warmer spring weather I was able to take a dip without any issues, "where you going~?" I looked back to Hawks, "for a dip in the stream, wanna come?" he came down from the roof, a common area where the patroller of the day took up their post most of the time. "Sure I can go for something other than nothing~" he complained, I knew he and most of the others were just as bored, the others were now half-assing their training so to speak. Dabi still hadn't returned but at my questions Shigaraki stated he had gotten into contact with him and everything was going good, whatever that meant. I had noted I missed him, his constant words and flirts, his warmth, his need for me to cook for him, heal him, replace his staples, I sighed he had been such a constant and now I was alone in the tent unless Hawks was with me. "What has you so depressed…" I looked to Hawks but his eyes stated he already knew what I was to say, "Dabi…I miss his warmth," he hummed "figured you would be happy to be rid of his advances?" He had his hands behind his head walking without a care in the world.

I smiled "no actually the opposite, he was always nice to me, even if a little forward, I liked it," I blushed admitting to it, Hawks chuckled "I guessed so," I gave him a pointed look to his wings "more like you knew," he laughed putting his hands up in resignation "there's not much to do around here besides pick up on all the conversations and surroundings, even though peaceful it's still 'loud'." I sighed not able to blame him, Dabi had started to warm up to me in the way I wished him to before leaving, so to lose that was making me feel like I lost progress with him.

_He laid next to me in our little tent "Fine what do you want to know?" I smiled "what you are willing to share, I am sure you can list everything about me by now," he raised a brow "I wouldn't say everything…" "Favourite food?" he instantly answered "Nana Karin's fried rice," "colour?" "Turquoise because of my eyes…" he smirked looking at me before realisation hit him and I nodded "yeah now you see what I mean, why don't you trust me?" He sighed playing with a staple to which I swatted his hand and told him to not pull it out, "I guess I worry your honesty will lead you to tell others about me, I work hard to keep my true identity secret." I nodded glad that he was honest with me, "I am only honest about myself and information about me, but not with others, I actually know a lot of stuff about everyone here that they don't share with others but I won't surrender that information to anyone if I should be asked." He looked at me a little surprised "so if I was to ask when the last time Toga had her period?" I frowned at how personal it was and stated "that's disgusting and none of your business, ask her yourself if you want to know."_

_ He smiled and nodded obviously happy and thoughts building in his head as he then told me he hated Heroes that were bad and abused their position for personal gain, he also admitted that a hero had personally wronged him and no one came to help him and he was not reprimanded at all. It was a nice insight into him as a person and seeing the fury in his eyes made me realise just how angered and hurt he was. "What about family?" he smiled a look of adoration coming over his eyes and face as I smiled wanting to hear it, "I have two little brothers and a little sister, they are so good, when I was growing up I was sickly in a way that I was actually the smallest compared to my brother and sister and I was also the oldest," he laughed and said "Natsuo thought it was funny and tried to act as the oldest seeing he was taller than me." His smile stayed put, "mum was so kind and caring, her love open and accepting, she loved us all so very much…so much she went mad from it…" it was now his smile dropped and it seemed he closed off once more." I let him, I decided to fall back onto other topics "so how does your fire quirk work?" he pulled up his hand "_well_, for starters it's very hot~" I chuckled seeing the hooded flirting look come over his face as he got up hovering over me and I let him kiss me this time, but he stopped at that, a true gentleman._

_From there more information was given such as his favourite movies, music, food, drinks, if he has smoked, how his quirk worked and its name being cremation aka his alias, and also about his future goals, it spanned quite some time, he had admitted that when his quirk began taking off his own skin he believed that his life was over in many ways besides his death. He had looked at himself as if it still was going to be the cause of his death, I frowned at that, I had wanted him to look at me and the future with hope, hope that things would change and that he would be able to have his family back once more…maybe start a new one?_

We stripped jumping in, Hawks wings allowed him to splash me with unfair amounts of water as we had a serious water war going on, and we (I) gave up relaxing in our underwear like lizards in the sun on the bank. He hummed happy "so~?" he drawled and I looked to him so relaxed that moving my head was serious work, with the light breeze, the sounds of insects and birds and the warm sun it was just so nice. "Yeah…what's up with you?" he sighed "I have something I want to ask of you…you said you owed me right?" I frowned as I now was more aware and looking to him with seriousness "what is it?" "I'm sorry to do this to you but I need you to use your death kiss…on a few things," "thing's...you mean people!" I stated more than aware he was now not on the side of the league, I was instantly angered with him, 'how dare he bring me here to get close with them and 'love' them all just to kill them or arrest them.' But at the same time it made sense however I questioned "what about your daughter?" he shook his head no "there is no daughter…I'm sorry," I saw he was genuine with his apology but learning that he had lied about his own non-existent child was terrible, "but…"

I sighed out dressing after hearing out his 'orders' and then got ready, his mission and the reality that he was indeed going to take them all down was a very bitter pill to swallow, I could not let Dabi be caught, if I could save one person it would be him, but I also stated I didn't want to kill anyone, he stated it was only the giant that I would need to deal with. I asked about Dabi, he shook his head stating that he had killed too many, even though I knew he had taken down low-life criminals and yes a hero; Crust however. I spoke up "what is stopping me from telling on you?" he shrugged "you can do what you want but once I get the proper arrest you will be cleared of all crimes and allowed to return to society as a normal citizen…I just need to get the location of the scientist."

I had been so torn of what to do, yes they wanted bad guys removed from prison who knew what their personal goals were, maybe it would get so much worse, but they wanted to change the laws of society so that no hero can abuse their privileges something they did when it appeased them, and others tuned away from danger and issues not even helping because all are so dependent on the heroes using it as an excuse. The current laws co-align with that too, it was annoying and painful, what if someone happens to have a bad quirk, they are either put in a mental ward, prison or turn to villainy, if they just gave them the time to teach them and help them with dealing with it, then they too could live within modern society. However I could not condone the use of Nemu's apparently they were humans taken and given more than one quirk making them a mindless being a human once now a monster with no senses of self…too much experimentation that needed to stop, however only the doctor knew about it and where it was. _"Should you get taken there I want you to take your phone and turn it on, leave it somewhere if you can while on, it will allow for the others to locate it and take him down, he is not a good man he simply wants to experiment on anyone he can get his hands on."_

I had nodded and agreed with Hawks that perhaps that man should be stopped; he had no right to take people and force experimentation on them like, what the government did to Hawks…unless that was a lie? I wanted to ask so bad but instead we returned to the camp to see the others now back and ready for small simple healing of bruises and cuts. "I already prepped dinner, I hope yous will like it, it's Nana Karin's recipe," the others smiled happy "oh hell yes, I love Nana," it was funny how many things were referred to as Nana Karin stated this or that. Many knew of her however I still did not know of her condition, Shigaraki said it was too difficult for us to get that close and get the information, only things on the news and Giran's calls was the only way they could get info.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**OMG thankyou to all those who like this, have read this far and for favouriting and following it, I had not planned on this coming this far and doing so well, the simple starting scene of Lisa in the alleyway was what sparked all this, so thank I continue writing for yous, also this chapter is short but you know I like to update multiple chapters at once. ****I also wanted to see if yous want Hawks to be a villain or hero, which path does he end up choosing? just write a comment on what you want or think, this is way easier than doing a poll. **

It was early morning and John had been contacted by his old contact; Giran, he had only returned to Japan with the recent news that their crime rates were on the rise and heroes were losing their grip, otherwise he would have stayed in America. He thought he might as well get some extra clientele and pocket money, his expertise's were heavily wanted, and with his old friend calling him he supposed that he was right on the money. "Hey Giran been a while old friend," Giran chuckled "I'd say, learning you were back in town was perfect timing, I have a job that you would be suited to, wanna come in and see if you're up for it?" "Sure thing, a catch up is due."

John Smith, yeah it wasn't his real name, with the amount of alias's he's had it might as as well be though it was the longest lasting one so far. He had made a name for himself mainly in the U.S. however he was known on the black market and underworld for his quirk, there was not many who could manipulate and work with technology however his was a wide reaching one too, hence the need for him.

He arrived to a drive in warehouse "ah just the man I was waiting for," Giran greeted with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a smile present, "Giran long time no see, you don't look a day older since I last saw you," the two shook hands professionally before giving one another a hug. "Been too long, heard you were helping out a bank robbing group in the US for a while there?" Giran began as the 29 year old pretty boy American boy rub the back of his neck and shrugged "it worked out for a while, made a buck for sure, the idiots got cocky and greedy." "Bad combination," Giran shook his head "you're telling me, I decided to clean up shop, and handed over the information to the authorities, their now behind bars, what happens when they try to double cross me," Giran smirked before adding some words of wisdom. "You shouldn't make enemies like that, what if they get out?" John smiled his own shit eater's grin "and just how many John Smiths are there in the world, they can try but they won't get far."

"So you have some real work for me, I need some actual serious people," Giran put up his hands "well then this group I'm sure you've heard off," he passed over the port-folio "the league of villains?" John spoke as he read and smirked "yeah heard of them all right, they supposed to be the ones shaking the hero society here…okay…" he continued to read as his smile widened and eyes showed amazement and slight 'happiness?' "Oh, ho, ho, I colour me impressed…when do they want this done by?" He referred to the information of an large scale operation, Giran chuckled "thought it would tickle your fancy, let's just say you will appreciate the delicate and care put into this plan, this is for a long term plan, one where no issues are allowed to crop up, this will be as air tight and not launched till then, so what do you say, want to join the league of villains?"

John looked back up to Giran with a raised brow from the paperwork he was reading over "whoa slow down old friend, join? I think not…but consult and pay for me I can definitely do, I don't think our goals align however I am more than willing to see this be pulled off." Giran clapped his hands "we will accept that, if you want there is a main hideout we have set up where meetings will be held and a base so to speak, if you want to meet the others than you will need to go there, the second in command is there along with a few others." Giran took the paperwork back and informed John of the address, it was best if no paper trail reached back to them or their new locations they were working out of. John left on the move to meet his part time team players, Giran looked down to the list he had for types of quirk users Shigaraki had given him he crossed off technology/ communication quirk user, he sent a text from one burner phone to Dabi's "he's on his way."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I completed my daily chores, Gigantomachia was sleeping which meant that Shigaraki was also sleeping, he had dropped onto the couch and passed out, he looked so innocent when he slept. I had quickly slipped on his gloves with one finger pocket missing so he didn't accidentally disintegrate anything while getting some shut eye, I remembered with sadness what Hawks asked of me…to use my death kiss on two more people. I looked to the leader of the league, and I knew the other would be nearly impossible to get close to or use my quirk on, there was no reason the giant would need a healing kiss unless Shigaraki critically wounded him. It had surprised me that with his powerful quirk that he still hadn't forced the giant to kneel, it was a little strange to think about it; apparently he had helped in the liberation army attack. I looked to the leader now with his eyes open and rubbing his eyes, "ah man…the monster will be getting up again soon…" I moved over to him "lay back down and sleep leader, you need rest; the big guy will be there when you chose to go see him, leave it be."

I had moved to his side hoping to get him to lay back down he was so tired I was sure he would not hear reason "no…I need…I need…" "what you need is sleep," I put my hands on him to get him to sit down, I paused and back up worried once the gloves I made for him crumbled away. I looked at him in worry as he paused realising what he had done and looked to me obviously wanting to say something but closed his mouth and in a way steeled himself. I was not blind he had been overworking himself, he was either training and fighting or he was on the phone progressing some sort of 'plan' along the way, I had not missed him saying Dabi's name, but he didn't speak to him, Dabi never called and he had not returned much to my sadness, boredom and worry.

I swallowed taking a tentative step forward "you have me here to make sure yous are all healthy, but you're not, not right now, as my job I am telling you to lay back down and sleep, of our leader can't operate at 100% then how do you expect the rest too, your second in command isn't here either." His eyes snapped to me then and I flinched a little especially when a smirk covered his face and he zeroed in on me "ah so that's it, you miss your boyfriend~" I blushed "no, I mean well yes…but we're not…like…that's not what I was even saying…" I apparently amused the leader "well I can't say I blame you, besides the games here and the good food and drinks we get from Giran there isn't much else to do…weren't you like a student before this?" I was happy for the subject change "ah yes, I had two more years left of becoming a doctor, guess I won't now…" "You must be smart~" he spoke like an adult would a small child to get them to speak about their likes and dislikes. I frowned a little concerned "ah yeah, I was offered a scholarship by the Yaoyorozu trust who send potential people to uni on a free trip pretty much."

He put a hand to his chin still acting like he was trying to figure something out "a shame all that potential and teaching is going down the drain don't you think?" I shrugged "well my quirk has gotten much better but I suppose, I was getting more of a hands on training in the last year and it was going to intensify within the last few years." He stood "well I may have need of you completing your studies…what do you say if you were to finish your studies of course it will be far more hands on though." Her eyes sparkled a little just at the thought of getting her PhD, "that sounds amazing and a little too good to be true," he smirked "well I happen to have a very smart old doctor who may be willing to teach you a thing or two…" I had remembered him talking on the radio to them or the phone my opinion of him was sort of low. "But what about yous, who will take care of you while I'm gone," he nodded coming over and playing with my hair without decaying it "ah ever our beautiful little Bambi, love and care…but don't worry we will be fine, winter has passed… so?" He asked me once more I smiled and hugged him "yes please, oh thank you!" Hearing him chuckle was unusual and deep in his chest, I was a little surprised with a kiss on my lips, but I figured he wanted to get some healing in on his sleep deprived state and stamina so I gave him enough to heal him all up. He pulled back once getting what he wanted "alright then, let me have a little chat with the doctor and see what I can do," I was surprised by his sudden offer and the realisation that Hawks words and plans from the other day was coming to fruition so much quicker than I had suspected.

I looked to my red phone that was turned off and just sitting there, I knew turning it on and sitting it within the hideout would be a way for all the heroes to locate the mad scientists lab, but I was so scared, but I owed Hawks…was this the first step before taking them all down? I didn't want Dabi or any of them behind bars, they were aiming to help society whether the world accepted it or not. I swallowed but once the door to the cabin opened up with Shigaraki once more I chose to leave the phone behind, this was too dangerous, I was not a hero. "Well the good news is that the old doctor has wanted a… _apprentice_ of some sort for a while now, perhaps yous can bounce ideas off of one another, and learn new things, he is one of the most knowledgeable doctors when it comes to quirks." I nodded all excited to continue my studies however I just hoped that the doctor wasn't too horrible, "when will I be leaving?"

Shigaraki smirked "right now," my eyes widened feeling something crawl up my throat and out like vomit would, but oh it was so much worse tasting than vomit, it was like tar and dead carcass smooshed together with the worse after taste. But strangely that was not the worst of it all, it was the moment of having my airway clogged and being unable to breathe properly that caused me to grip and claw at my throat before feeling a pull motion and I was very dizzy when I dropped onto the floor. I looked up to see many full body tubes from the floor to the roof, filled with Nomu but not normal ones, they looked dangerous, on top of that they reminded me of the one that had taken down the skyscraper and Endeavor, there wasn't much of a floor seeing it was covered in cords and piping. Some were so large that I had to step over them and slide over others, the lighting was low mainly the vat like tubes of creatures lining up like pillars were only illuminated.

"Ah~ there you are…the little kind doctor, well then shall we start on your training to become a real doctor?" I looked up to see an old partially bald doctor with strange glasses on and a mostash. "Ah sure that sounds good, just need to get pass all these tripping hazards," I continued to make my way through the near neck braking trip hazard and finally up to his location. "So you are Lisa Toshiro?" I nodded "and you're the doc?" he smiled "you can all me Ujinko the others do, it's not my real name like how the others call you Bambi, ah yeah I see it now…so Bambi how about you tell me what you've learned so far?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

The others had their jobs to do, it was fun for them, Sako had a new target like a widow spider with a moth in her web; she had a new identity and the paperwork that came with it. She was used to doing it all herself but a very pretty faced American man had gone through all the trouble to give her the paperwork. Saving her time and she was prepped, she had been playing this man for quite some time like a fiddle, she had done it for fun but once she joined the league with her sister, she came to see just how big and important their plans were, so she took it seriously. She was to be the 'face' not known to authorities and one of multiple identities and many riches she was to be the one who could walk around in the day light, make transactions and so on, hence why she was the young entrepreneur who bought the old hotel and done it up as a front while in reality it was the LOV headquarters and new main base with everything they wanted and needed. She had not had the opportunity to meet anyone except John Smith, Dabi and Giran however she was informed that there was many more.

She was now married with a large ring on her finger, some older rich man the one she had played had finally said I love you and put a ring on her finger along with no preen up and they were over in Paris for their honeymoon. She sighed rolling her eyes when he looked away to pull out a surprise he had for her. He was in his late 70's and as much as she cringed, she could be with an old man if it meant her success. She pulled on her beautiful smile when he pulled out a box, one she knew would be clothing, based on the look of it, she would guess sexy under garments.

They were in their very nice hotel suite, top of the range with the closest view of the Eiffel tower and with the open doors to the balcony and a little romantic sitting area set up for them to sip their Champaign and eat strawberries dipped in chocolate. When asked where to have their honey moon she had chosen this place because it was the easiest for her to leave from, she had a few other identities here, including a jet of her own and also she liked to shop here.

She had to act the role, she fixed her short black bob of a wig, her make up still on, turns out he had gotten a very sexy black and lacy corset and leggings with bow straps and all, she even had the lace gloves that went up her arms and the mask to finish it all off. She schooled herself, hating this part, she drank a little more alcohol to try and loosen herself up in more ways than one and stepped out into the bedroom standing against the door frame suggestively, he stood in only his maroon silk pants his eyes looking exciting as he took her in. He paused his eyes going wider and wider, she was a little confused as she looked behind her thinking he saw something behind her but nothing was there, she turned back to see him gagging and gripping his chest and falling back onto the bed behind him. She stood simply watching him, as he made the most disgusting sounds and slowly went limp, she was a little shocked but smirked "well talk about my luck being up," she made her way over to him feeling his wrist to feel nothing, then his neck and finally putting her finger under his nose to see if she felt air escape it but nothing. She smiled all too happy, but now she had to play a bigger part; the distraught newly-wed wife, she grabbed her eye drops, dosing her eyes and pulling on the matching black nightgown, she picked up the phone and calling the front desk.

"Hello, how may…" "Someone please call for help, my husband is not getting up and he isn't responding, please get the ambulance," "please come down ma' me, what room are you in?" "Room 254 hurry please," she hung up ceasing her rushed panicked sad voice, she had their items still in their bags, choosing not to unpack, regardless the night was going to end this way.

She sat back with her glasses covering her face, sitting in the back of the Rolls Royce, as it drove onto the tarmac, her lawyer sitting with her on the commute as they filled out paperwork and sent it off so her late husband's riches would be hers. Of course he was in on it, he got a cut for his hard work, the two finished up just as the door was opened to an awaiting set up jet with the stairway waiting for her to get aboard, she signed it and passed it off "lovely doing business as always," "have a wonderful flight Mrs Tsukauchi."

With her husband pronounced dead at the hotel she had only had to get him prepped to be sent back to Japan to be buried, he had no family but she wanted to uphold the image she was playing. She looked down to her alias's bank account, it was well and truly enough to support herself and her new family with any endeavour they had, she sent it into multiple off shore accounts, she didn't need it traced.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I had not liked the doctor one bit, he was too eccentric and didn't care for life in the slightest, he had 11 Nomu who were not finished, after I informed him about my studies, he had sent me back with books to finish up and complete learning before doing more practical learning on real bodies. I had hoped it was not a living person but with dead ones I would feel bad too, knowing he had most likely killed them, I had read through the material though, that was easy enough as I completed it all. I spent a good month or so completing the multiple books and filling in work sheets typically I did this by the radio so I could ask Ujiko any questions, even with all the bad and experimentation, I could tell he was a genius, too smart for his own good.

I had noted the looks sent my way from Hawks however he hadn't the opportune moment to talk one on one with me, and I knew what he was wanting to talk about, I kept my head down, I felt so bad and worried about what he was asking me to do. I wanted to help him and I saw reason for his motives but also I saw reason for what the leagues motives and I was torn; so horribly torn. If I told the league the truth about Hawks lying and asking me to double cross them then he would be killed without a doubt but I would become a villain doing so, I just hated this position I was now in, either help hawks and cross the league, an image of Dabi crossed my minds-eye, I knew I would feel guilt should anything happen to him.

Instead I did what I did best; I chose to ignore it, like I did the information about the liberation army and the satellite they may or may not have now and the fact that a plan is underway and that they were making moves subtlety. I was sure Hawks and I were the only two left out of the loop and for good reason, I couldn't seem to keep my mouth closed, so long as I wasn't questioned I would be fine. I knew they had no trust for the double agent hero, I hoped he was a triple agent, god that would be good (!) I sat up straight realising I had wanted to be on their side…but why? Was it because I liked Dabi…and the others in their own way? Maybe I felt like I had a full family a place where I belonged? Maybe their cause was just to me, or that they cared for me like the way I cared for them…as far as I knew they didn't lie to me. I huffed when a voice spoke up "you're getting side tracked Bambi," I heard the crackle from the speakers, "sorry…I just miss Dabi," I heard him give a considerate hum, "I heard you grew close to him, Shigaraki stated so, do you have romantic feelings for him?" I nodded but realised he couldn't see me "ah yeah…but I mean," I paused "go on, if this means you will return to you rapid studies then speak. I smiled a little happy he was listening but I wasn't that stupid he could use this information against me, "I like him and I want to take it slow, but at the same time in this line of occupation it isn't easy to fall in love and live happily ever after." I made the end of it sound mock and fairy tail; he chuckled on his side, it sounded like a typical mad scientist laugh.

"Indeed but in life I fine no matter what there is no happily ever after, no one gets that fairy tail ending, I suspected you wouldn't be so naive to think that Bambi however I suspect you mean the typical way things go for young couples these days. Fall in love, marry, have a family and have a job and retire and then die, that is indeed out of your reach but 'in your line of work' so you put it yous don't live long lives so maybe you should be happy and enjoy what you've got." I sat a little shocked hearing his amazing words of life and wisdom "your right Ujiko, I think I will do just that when I see him next," I could feel his smile over the radio "very good, shall we continue with your studies?"

Soon enough I had spent an extra three weeks with the mad doctor as I slept on a little bunk bed in a small room in the back of the lab with the majority of medical tools and beds for me to dissect and learn about the human body and way of healing. I then spent an extra five weeks learning about quirks alone and how they worked plus how they can be changed, manipulated, taken and given, this was more his specialty. I had gotten the approval from Ujiko stating I was knowledgeable enough and with enough experience to be a certified doctor, "now I can send you back, Shigaraki will sort out the rest," his smile always unnerved me. "Shigaraki, the rest of what?" a cheeky "you'll see," was stated as I looked to the tubes of monsters, I had also been well aware of some strange substance to cease the existence of a quirk, however he had something special he was doing with it, a project, he kept the substance close to heart at all times.

I tasted the disgusting substance as I felt the terrible clogged airways and then being dropped to a new spot, back at camp, it was quiet and Hawks walked up to me, "it's time for us to go, they are making their move." I frowned as he took my wrist and he pulled me into the crate where twice was also located, "Twice?" I asked "hello Bambi, this will only take a minute or two," he began taking my measurements as I realised he was going to use his quirk on me. "What's going on Hawks?" Twice spoke up "that is Hawks 2.0…one of my clones of him, I will clone you and it will stay here, the clone compress will send us back in the container to the truck which will be picked up and then we will be long gone, when the heroes that Hawks here will tell them to go ahead doing a sneak attack using our shipping crate goods to get here, and they will launch an attack only learning after that these folk here are our clones and we will be scot free in the wind."

I stood shocked, but happy, it seemed Hawks was a triple agent, I sighed a little, It was strange seeing the fake twice walk up to the container as the fake me and Hawks left the shipping container. Compress came up closing it up and then reducing both Jin and I into a marble and then completing the plan, I had to admit it was smart, I figured that the heroes were closing in on us or something for Shigaraki to spring this plan.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I stood in a very nice fancy motel Jin walked us up to the check in area "hi we have rooms reserved for us under Bambi and Twice," I was looking at him shocked as he used his villain name and he had many wanted images and information given to the general public they were bound to know who he was. I looked to the young pretty looking American man, "ah yes, welcome the owner is awaiting your arrival, here are your keys for your rooms, on the top floor you will find a meeting room they are there." His words were cryptic and I raised a brow as he winked at me as I confusedly followed Jin up the first set of stairs to the elevators up to the top floor, it was large scale layout, all luxury and high quality products the marble and gold elevator with crystal and mirrors was a little shocking to say the least, not to mention the carpets and all though it didn't have many floors it still passed as a five star motel, I wondered if it had recently been fixed up, it seemed like it to me.

We rode it up in silence, I had felt a little on edge and confused I expected Jin to tell me what was going on but he was silent the whole way and didn't look my direction so that I could not start a conversation or better yet questioning him. The elevator dinged and we walked out, him leading the way like he had been here a thousand times before, the room at the end of the hallway of hotel luxury rooms was an open relaxation room with seating and an open bar but also a room with a big table where it was obvious that meetings would be held. I relaxed seeing Dabi, Shigaraki, Toga, Compress, Spinner, Giran and there was also two women and a guy present lastly I noticed the elevator dinning again and the front counter man walked up behind me and into the same room taking a seat casually.

I had obviously needed to be brought up to speed, I had no clue what was going on, 'where was hawks?' Jin also took a seat, Shigaraki swept out a hand "join us," I did taking a seat, "well talk about upgrading," I looked around the room, Dabi smirked "yeah we're good at doing that." I looked at one guy he had an enlarged cranium but otherwise was actually plain looking then the American pretty boy who seemed to ooze confidence but also come off as a flirt. Then there were the two women both with blond hair, one long the other shaved in a short Mohawk, the one with a Mohawk was dressed like a biker punk, showing off her muscles and many tattoos and piercings; however she was beautiful regardless with her heterochromia eyes one blue and one brown. The other seemed so similar that I would bet they were twins, but she had long blond hair well-kept and blue eyes, she was elegant and curvy like an actress she held and carried herself well too.

"Let me introduce you to our newest members Bambi, these two are contracted instead of joining first off:

**John Smith: his quirk is called wireless; he can telepathically connect to anything electrical or technological so long as he is close enough to do so, the further away he is the weaker the connection.**

**Jirou Todo: his quirk is called Memory Box, he is able to lock certain memories up within a persons' mind, alter all memories and create new ones the more 'work' he does the longer it takes, he can leave it like that for as long as he wants and do it to as many people as he wishes plus release them as he wants, however doing so gives him mayor migraines.**

**Siko Rico: her quirk is named Jump, she can jump anything or anyone to a location so long as it's not too big like a building and she has to have been to the place once previously or close enough to map it out with her eyes. **

**Sako Rico: her quirk is Nullify, she can nullify any quirk so long as she is touching them however her quirk does not work on mutation types of quirks, she is also very good at acting and playing dress up and getting around authorities. **

Once I was introduced I nodded to them all, "so where is Hawks?" "He had to fake his death; him and his cloan are going to make sure they manage to keep the heroes of our tail." I nodded glad to hear that, I noted people were looking at me, I guessed something was to come, "something I need to know or do?" I quirked an eyebrow up, Shigaraki smiled "yes indeed I need you to let Jirou here to seal your memories so that you can't tell anyone anything," I frowned "but all of my training and studies…" The enlarged head guy spoke up "your emotions and knowledge stay the same," I looked to Dabi, it had been the talk with Ujiko that had helped me to decide to be with him, will I forget that and we will be back at square one, I had hoped not. "Why do you need me to not say something? Unless you are giving me to authorities or I am going to a place where I can be potentially caught?" he smiled "ever the smart little dear, yes but I want you to have everything sealed all at once…"

He was interrupted by Dabi, "maybe it's best we inform her of all the plans and everything first then do one sealing, would that be easier Jirou?" the man turned to the burned young man "actually yes it would be," Shigaraki looked pointedly at Dabi but sighed "whatever, we are having a meeting tomorrow about the plan, I'll convene here~" he stated lazily, as the others stood up and walked off, some stuck around. "I take it I'll be staying here the night then?" Jirou spoke up "sure see Sako or John, they can set you up." I watched as Sako had relaxed behind Shigaraki with had arms around him as he played a Nintendo 3DS with all of his fingers, they seemed very chummy and touchy, I actually blushed. 'Just how long had they all been here, was I simply helping and living with cloans all that time and I couldn't even tell, why leave me behind?' Dabi took my hand "come on, we have some things to go over," I noticed his voice wasn't laced with flirtatious intent, it made me worry, but I took his hand in return and walked by his side as I noted I was in room 54, he pulled me to my own room and put in his own key causing me to raise an eyebrow but noting the look in his eye I blushed and smiled back impishly.

He had more depth and kindness within them, he closed the door and went straight in for a kiss, to which I greedily obliged, it was like taking a drink after walking through a desert, I had missed him so much…too much. I pulled back for breathe as he looked to me with a smile and stated "you're not running away anymore?" he stated it but it was also a question. I shook my head in a negative as he picked me up and walked us into the bedroom separate from the attached lounge room. "Why not?" I kissed him again "because I want you and I will dam well have you, no better time like now right," he looked surprised as he asked "who convinced you of this?" I looked off to the side a little disgruntled at giving the credit to the creepy old doctor, "Ujiko," he actually laughed "Really? I thought you were joking," I laughed now missing his slight quips.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**WARNIG! ****this is a lemon chapter between the OC and Dabi if this is not your thing then go straight to the next chapter as it won't affect the storyline at all and you will understand everything, you've been warned. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

His kisses still tingled and made me feel lightheaded and my legs want to cease working, he held me to his much taller and stronger body frame, he bent over to not lose contact. I ran my hands over his scared shoulders and up into his hair, deepening the kiss, I felt that without him I would die, god he was so good~ I reluctantly pulled back to breathe as he too took his chance for breath, with me on my back he looked down enjoying the sight but I blushed his inspection of me making me nervous, he rolled his hands over my upper body, slowly unbuttoning my top "I'll be gentle with you, tell me to stop if you want." I nodded "I just haven't and I don't know what to do…perhaps I should shower first, I have been out at the camp for a long time and…" he cut me off from my nervous rambling "wow if you don't want to then we don't have too…" I practically shouted no to him as his shocked face told me I was much louder than I had intended and I cleared my throat "sorry but I do want to, I'm just shy and nervous, I've not been with someone, I don't know how to do…things and I feel dirty like I should clean is all." He smiled softly and kissed me lightly once more, "do you want to wash each other, sometimes that can help relax and take the other lover's body in?" I could see he was also hoping I would say yes, he seemed flirtatious right now, but I wouldn't mind becoming accustomed to his body, especially with what we like and don't and feeling each other's hands upon our bodies, so I nodded in agreement.

The bubble bath was full, hot and smelt like roses meanwhile also large enough for both Dabi and I to sit in, he had done as he stated and we had stripped before one another, taking in the others body. It was nerve wracking but he seemed fine with showing off his body, regardless of his ahem sexual organ or scars and staples, I on the other hand had to hear him call me beautiful and he openly gave me complements on certain things which made me smile and relaxed me. Once in the bathtub we began washing one another, with me between his legs with my back to his chest, he had peppered me with kisses as his hands became accustomed to me and while he lathered my body in soap and helped clean me.

It was so nice to feel trust in him and be handled with love and care, to learn one another, I learned he was actually very sensitive with his ears, the first few layers of skin were non-existent and then on top of the area being naturally sensitive made it twice as much as I only had to nibble and suck on them and he was telling me to stop as he was getting too excited to quick. Once our exploring was done, we simply laid against one another, "I must say, I'll have to thank the creepy scientist guy for getting you to lower your walls, what was it that he said though?" I leaned my head back onto his shoulder, "well I didn't want you to leave to begin with, I know I always was…distant in a way and that I refused to 'give' in but I liked you a lot…like a lot, a lot and when you left I guess I realised just how much I need you." He made an understanding sound "with space the heart grows fonder~" he began kissing my shoulders and neck again while his hands massaged my ample breasts, much to my shock and delight. I knew as a doctor that it could be sensitive; I understood more about sex and the body than anyone else, funny that I was so reluctant to do the deed.

I continued to answer his earlier question "Ujiko stated that in our line of work that we don't have happy endings but that no one did, however we have less time than most others and should use our time wisely and never regret a thing so here I am…loving you." That seemed to make him pause and look up to my eyes, I blushed my shy vulnerability showing through as he suddenly passionately kissed me, and his hands turned as passionate as his kisses as he ravished me. Finally I felt his manhood poking my lower lips, I was sensitive as just the skin on the outside felt so electrically charged as if he was lightning charging my body with tingles and heat, I moaned loud with my head tipped back encouraging him to continue. He paused looking at me as we were still in the bathtub and I was a prune and I was sure the separation of skin and where his staples met would be uncomfortable from it wrinkling on top of the water turning cold. "Shall we take this to the bed now?" I smiled and nodded as I slowly got up and stepped out first, he didn't hide the fact that he liked the show he got of water dripping of my body, I blushed regardless, I knew now he liked my body but I was still not confident in that way, I suppose with time I may be.

We had dried off and gone to the bedroom, I paused looking at him as we picked right up from where we left of, I spoke as he laid me on my back and started kissing and tonguing all down my body as he explored. I spoke to him; I knew he had been opening up to me and yes he trusted me with much of his truth but I didn't know everything and I was about to give him everything. "Dabi~" I tried to make my voice not sound pleading as he was spreading my legs to delve down between the apex of my legs, "hmm" he hummed "I want to know you," I felt his smirk "oh you'll know me real well soon my Bambi," as if the spell had been broken I opened my eyes.

"No, Dabi you had trusted me a lot with what you told me but I mean you know _everything_ about me, I would like you to do the same with me, after all you're going to be taking my virginity." He paused looking up from between my legs still licking his lips as he obviously thought over it in his head very quickly, he kissed back up my body to my lips, "you want to know me?" I nodded to his words as he sighed rolling us over so I straddled him, and I was a little surprised "explore to your heart's content and I will tell you while you do so." I was a little surprised by his order however he raised a brow "you need to get some confidence and I want you to touch me, don't you want to touch me?~" I smiled seeing his teasing and fake hurt voice at the thought I was not wanting to indulge a little in his body too, I nodded copying much of what he had done to me in the past hour of us getting to our room.

He began talking once I got to his nipples and sucked on them, putting kisses over the expanse of his toned and muscled, lean body, "I was born as Touya Todoroki," I paused knowing that to be the last name of the new number one hero, but I continued my explore to hear more from my lover. "Enji Todoroki and Rei Todoroki are my parents, my mother and father were an arranged quirk marriage that 'he' set up so that he would have a child with fire abilities who won't overheat like he does; only thing was that they had me. It was fine I had fire abilities _dad_ was so happy and things were great, all I wanted was to make him proud of me, but then we learnt that my skin was more built for the cold and not for heat, I ended up burning my skin away like a price for using my quirk. This only happened once he pushed me so hard that I accidentally achieved his blue flames and I burned alive, he called me a failure and instead waited for Shoto to become old enough to learn what his quirk was, Natsuo and Fuyumi were already deemed failures too. Once deemed a failure, you gain no attention from him and were worth no time, he and my mother never even shared the same room, she was simply his baby making machine.

So when Shoto turned out to be a perfect 50/50 of our parents he put his effort, energy, anger and obsession into him, becoming too physical during 'training' he even beat up mum, his wrath too much, I had stood up to him, sick of hearing Shoto and mother cry and see their bruises and then I got too angry, I burned up more than the first time, I nearly died." He huffed out a sad laugh, by now I laid on his front as he looked off to the side "don't pity me," he stated but I simply laid with my chin on his chest "I don't I feel empathetic…so then what?" "Well no one checked up why the number two heroes child was in the hospital with such burns, they all chose to look the other way, the same when mum went into the mental ward, or when Shoto was burned on the face or when he never went to school, just accepting that he was home schooled instead by people father paid off…I never returned I simply left and here I am now." I looked at him for the first time, it all made sense, why he had gone after Endeavor, why he hated heroes why he was the way he was and why he had not wanted his burns healed nor to look the way he once had.

"Do you look like him with the red hair" he nodded in confirmation, running his hands up and down my arms, the electric sexually charged mood from the bathtub was gone now, but that can be built back up later. "Do you want to be called Touya?" "No, I cast that name away, please Lisa…call me Dabi," I felt heat and a shock shoot up my back from him saying my actual name as I nodded "alright Dabi my love…shall I continue with learning?" I got up on all fours in front of him with a teasing grin, feeling a little brazen as I didn't want him to be all doom and gloom with the truth, he dropped on me. He smirked as he collected a condom from the side table and passed it to me "I think a doctor such as yourself will know how this goes on?" I took it but first I looked down wishing to learn more about the human penis and how it felt and tasted once in my mouth.

He didn't refuse as I continued and I got a hand around his semi-hard dick, he was of average size and quite 'attractive' looking for a dick with veins of blue and red tip along with girth and smooth pale skin like velvety silk. I licked the tip of his head knowing that the opening was the most pleasurable and even though he technically pissed from it he also cummed from it too. He moaned and put his hands in my hair encouragingly as he made eye contact with me briefly before I put more energy and effort into my learning experience of his anatomy specifically. I sucked on him learning that human skin didn't really have much of a taste only the slight rose bubble bath scent lingered on him, I got a little brazen after he moaned and cursed a little after I sucked a bit eager, I finally slowly lowered my head on him more, trying to take him in deeper. He instantly spoke giving me advice "breathe through your nose and you will find it easier to not gag," I tried to smirk but it wasn't possible as I followed his instructions, it still was hard to hold back a gag when he hit my tonsils at the back of my throat but I calmed down and focused on making him moan more. Swallowing, sucking hard and bobbing my head up and down was so nice and I liked the control, I had a wave of sexual power fall over me, it only increased once he began moving my head for me, now I loved the feeling of being used by him, something about pleasuring him, being capable of eliciting those sounds from him was amazing and before I knew it I was cradling his balls at his demand.

I also touched myself, slipping fingers into myself and getting wetter the louder he became, only once I tasted his cum and much to my dislike he was like a dash of pure salt in my throat but thankfully I could quickly swallow it down without tasting it on my tongue. He pulled me off as I moved back and released his balls from my other hand, only now he noticed that I had wet fingers that I was removing from my vagina. He moaned again and I noticed white beads of semen leaking from his tip, I wanted to lean over and lap them up even though I hated the taste I still wanted to do so. I wanted to have all of him, I was his and he was mine, I realised I was possessive, he would only be mine, I got up on the bed now finally opening the condom wrapper and putting it on him, I slowly crawled up putting one leg on either side of him as I positioned myself and he held my hips.

He seemed happy with my eagerness and his half lidded eyes were shadowed in lust as his hands moved and he pinched and groped my tits eliciting another moan from me, "you ready?" he asked as I nodded and without backing out and wanting to get the worse of it out of the way I impaled myself upon him and then stopped once he was fully bedded within me, I knew it would be painful, but it was also sharp like being cut inside, I paused and waited. Dabi saw this and massaged my breast and his fingers working my clit to relax me and bring back pleasure once more. It didn't take long as I felt the deep wanton burn inside me grow with the feeling of being filled and his ministrations on my pearl, soon we were bouncing like rabbits as he left me and refilled me repeatedly. It didn't last long until Dabi filled the condom up and then we relaxed, it had felt very nice and pleasurable, but I knew for a fact I hadn't cummed, I could always get myself off but I hadn't this time. We both panted as Dabi spoke wiping his hair back out of his eyes "give me a moment and I will be able to go again," he huffed out as I looked at him a little surprised he smirked seeing my face "it has been a while, I knew I would cum quickly, but you didn't," I blushed and shook my head in a negative and he hummed in understanding "second round I'll have you begging for me to finish" true to his words I was a sweating and begging mess, god it was so good…why had I waited so long to have sex?

I learned he was a coddler, he loved affection and I didn't mind in the slightest, I felt warm, safe and secure with him, I knew him and he knew me and now we were together, boyfriend and girlfriend, I blushed at the thought of our relationship, but I was happy with it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I woke up wrapped up in the sheets and feeling comfortable warmth pressed up to my back, something I had missed once Dabi left our makeshift camp months ago. I smiled and turned to face him seeing his messy hair and him shifting too, I remembered my first time last night being amazing, he was very gentle shockingly, he was far more caring then he let off, he had even told me his real name but that he denounced it and rather be called Dabi. So, I had, I traced his features and his lines, the tungsten staples were glossy and black but also very neat, tidy and strong giving him a cleaner line. I jumped when he spoke "should I suspect to wake up to this from now on?"

I jumped a little but laughed it off as his hand came up to clasp my own on his face, he kissed it, "it's time to get up," he groaned as if he was dreading it and I knew why, he had told me last night that we may not be able to see one another with the mission and me being 'under cover' it was so cool, but I was also scared, I was going in deep, I did however felt touched that they trusted me to do my new job without fault. I felt my lover interlock our fingers and kiss me more all over and causing me to laugh out as I was ticklish, "no stop Dabi," I laughed as he chuckled and sat up more his face slowly morphed more to a serious but sad look "god I missed you…" he huffed out a sigh "this is gonna be so much harder spending a long time from you, where you have most of your memories of us locked away." I nodded "but it is going to be worth it right?" he nodded in agreement, I had no specifics yet but that was coming soon.

We dressed and met up in the main end room where breakfast was set up with amazing breakfast food, "so Siko and Sako, are yous twins?" I tried to make small talk and get to know them a little "yeah, what gave it away?" Siko stated with sarcasm but it wasn't the type where she said it to make me sound dumb, no it seemed more like it was a part of her natural everyday interaction. "Well you can't blame someone for having to ask," Sako shrugged sipping her orange juice, I noticed her and Shigaraki were extremely lovey-dovey and close and he had a look in his eyes. "So how much have I missed exactly?" I looked between the two of them, as they looked up to me and Siko snorted "god you should see them when they act gross on the couch, all kisses and love birds start singing and shit," some off the others laughed a little, but I noted Jin and Toga were also still partners, it was cute.

_When I first emerged from our room I had been tackled into a hug by her "Bambi I missed you~," she snuggled up to me and said "I would have given you a proper greeting but Jin dragged me off said something about you and Dabi needing alone time." She smirked as my face blushed "oooh~ you made love," I hated how her eyes took on that dreamy romantic look like she could see in your soul, "you love him aww~, I'm happy for yous, come on we are having breakfast in the common room," she dragged me off. _

"So why have yous decided to just contract with LOV?" I asked the two separate males as Spinner slowly immerged to join us, Compress was still in his room, "well I see what yous are doing and I like it, but my ideals do not go along-side the leagues so I decided instead to offer my services for a fee," "a hefty one," Shigaraki stated, "you need him," Giran spoke up "yeah the plan is pretty much 90% me, the other 10% is you sweet heart," he winked at me, which made me feel awkward considering Dabi just literally sat down next to me and put his arm around me and leaned back to pop a strawberry in his mouth. We were nowhere near show boating like the other lovers across from us, 'I actually wonder what brought those two together?'

"So Sako if I was to use my quirk on you would you naturally nullify it or do you have to active your Nullify?" She sat up more, while Shigaraki held her anyway he wanted, I smiled knowing he had been starved of touch and affection, something I tried to give him in the old camp. It was nice to see him actually smile and the look within his eyes, "oh no my quirk is always active, so long as I make skin contact my quirk will stop the other person's, oh but it doesn't work on mutations, so I guess you can't heal me then?" I was momentarily surprised but I supposed they would have known about me for weeks, "what about accumulation quirks?" she paused looking a little surprised "I actually have no idea…perhaps we can check?" I smiled getting up seeing she was all tied up in Shigaraki's arms, I went to her ready to give her a healing kiss, using much more of my stored life energy I managed to kiss and check her body wise over, but it was like running and trying to drink at the same time, not easy. I backed up "wow it's hard and your quirk trying to continuously cancel my own out from using the energy is hard, it saps it twice as fast." "Well there you have it, accumulation quirks **can** affect me," she seemed just as surprised as I, I returned to my seat, ready to eat like my life depended on it.

Slowly but surely all made it to the common room, so I learned Siko and Sako had a cute little operation set up going of robbing banks, marrying rich dudes and offing them and storing and using money wisely, their two quirks made it easier for them to go untouched and un-noticed. "Wait if Sako nullifies anyone who touches her, then how can you jump with her?" Siko smiled she seemed to have been waiting for this question, "she cannot nullify my quirk if I use it on let's say a pen and she happens to be touching the other half of that pen, so long as we aint touching she cannot stop my quirk, it's like if an earth manipulator was to change the earth below her feet, if she bent down to touch the earth she can't stop it, she has to make contact with them." "Oh, that sucks, I guess you stay away from long range attackers then?" she nodded "yeah I am a close quarters combatant for that reason."

I looked over to Jirou Todo "your quirk sounds very intricate and complicated, how does it work?" "I need to be touching the person specifically on the temples, and they must be relaxed or unconscious will allow me to cement the changes made. I can do many things, such as change your name, identity, your life, experiences, wants and needs, but your knowledge and emotions stay the same as for your personality some people do take on a change depending, the more I manipulate within a person's mind the longer and harder it is on my own, I get migraines due to this, small things are easy to do, but large intricate ones like what we are gonna be doing for you is going to be hard." I nodded a little worried and I felt Dabi's hand take my own in our laps, "and your quirk?" I asked John, "well mine is via telepathy as well, so the closer the better but I do need a power outlet to help the electricity to move my mind along the electronic pathways and do what I need or want to."

I was a little shocked "wow so your mind actually leaves your body?" he shrugged "to me it feels like that, but I am technically still within my body if that makes any sense." I nodded understanding "still that's cool, do you have anything that you can't control wirelessly?" He shook his head "anything that is electronic is able to be controlled, the satellites are a little too far though," he pointed up and I smiled at his small joke.

"Alright let's get this underway," we all cleared the table putting all the plates and glasses back onto the caterer trolley as the others put the blue prints of the place down on the table, "so Tartarus is a high security prison, it is set up as such," everyone looked at it, "motion detectors, infrared, night sights, swipe card, eye scan, thumb, voice and pin number entry just to get in through the first door." "All their missing is blood and a urine sample," Siko joked, it was obvious many looked at it daughtingly, I had to admit this was huge, I was shocked, 'I knew they had people in there that they wanted out and I knew that they wanted to hit it one day but wasn't this too soon?' But looking at the information and details on the side, the rosters and people, they had logs of their daily lives so that they could take over some of them if need be. It was well put together, but they could only get the upper sectors of it not the other blueprints for deeper in and further heavy cell blocks, "wow so you need someone to get inside to be able to give you the missing information," I stated looking at the plan.

I didn't hear back any confirmation about my observation, I looked up around the table as I took note that they were all looking at me expectantly, "wait what…did I say something wrong…oh I see, wait what! That's a seriously dangerous place and you want me to waltz in there?" Shigaraki smirked "yes, because only a sweet little defenceless dear could walk in there," John spoke up "I looked everywhere online but the blueprints just don't exist, after the heist on the I-Island; security for government buildings such as this don't exist only people within will know how the layout is."

It made sense but why me? I noted the envelope tossed onto the table in front of me, I picked it up opening it and sliding out the contents onto the table, there was a doctor PhD certificate in a frame, glasses, hair dye, passport and all new identification, "we made a whole portfolio and new life for you," Sako spoke up "yeah it was easy to change your appearance on the computer and give you a new identity, your quirk is healing lips instead," "I will make your new life and place it within a box within your mind, when open you are Sakura Huboshi a 27 year old doctor, you're starting a new position as a care doctor for the inmates at the prison. When I close the box of memories your original memories will stay but you will remember all that happens during your time at the prison, we will come and collect information from you once a week." I looked to Jirou who spoke like a professional but in a way a doctor would, I suppose he will be mucking around in my head, "we?" "yes, Siko is our transport around the city, she is the heaviest relied on person besides Sako and yourself right now, Siko will take Jirou into your apartment, which we have set up for your new identity and we will only contact you this way, do not respond to any other ways of communication."

I nodded to Shigaraki's very stern words about our way off getting in contact, "I'll most likely come visit every now and again with Siko and Jirou to make sure you're doing okay," I nodded at Dabi relieved to hear that, "wow you guys had thought about everything," they all looked a little proud, "we may have extra missions and things for you to do as we gain more information and structure set up of the prison, however this is a long term mission, we aint jumping the gun on this, we must be smart." Compress spoke up "I don't care so long as I get to kill someone when the time comes for us to go in," Toga stated excitedly, I spoke up "did Hawks give you any extra information?" they looked up "actually this was from him, shockingly enough the number two hero never had a reason to visit the prison, his intel got him this." I nodded as that did make sense, I looked to the new look I was taking on, I had to cut my hair much to how my mother's hair was, a short all bob but dyed black with black framed glasses, apparently I went to Tokyo University and completed my PhD on top of worked as a doctor at the Tokyo Royal hospital for many years. No lover, partner or husband nor pets or children.

"Any questions," Jin asked before Shigaraki could dismiss me to get into the new look and then we would begin with the memory altering, we all stood silent, "okay then hurry up," I walked with Dabi into our room, he was so handsy, I had to admit once giving in and actually allowing myself to have him and he me, was bliss. But now it was such a need I felt like an addict, I had to slowly separate us, "we need to dye my hair," I began between kisses he pressed to me, I giggled when his staple scraped against my neck in a ticklish spot. I felt his smirk against my skin "can't I enjoy my beautiful woman before she becomes someone else?" I paused looking to him with sadness in my eyes, as I nodded.

-Meanwhile-

Shigaraki pulled Jirou to the side, "I want you to fully make her forget Hawks forever, last thing we need is that coming back to bite us in the arse," he more or less snapped, Jirou nodded "yeah of course."

**Thankyou to those who favourite and follow this fic, I am honoured and also even though I asked for if hawks should become a villain or stay true as a hero no one responded a desire of what they want to see happen so I am simply going with what I feel that the league would do and what Hawks would do in his need to catch them and so on, so in the next chapter all will be revealed.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The heroes were prepped, they had eyes on the targets via a satellite and they had a man on the inside who also gave them detailed information on the whereabouts of the doctor augmenting the Nomu and the information to get into the camp without detection via the cargo containers. They had communications open, and now with the monster Gigantomachia leaving they could take them all down without any civilians in the way, All Might hung back with Naomasa in the communications room along with Nezu and officer Sansa, the others being Endeavor, Midnight, Erasure Head, Present Mic, Kamui Woods, Gran Torino and Hawks on sight they would be fine, no one would get away, they had the number one with them after all, meanwhile across the map Miruko, Mount Lady, Centipeder, Bubble Girl, Fat Gum and Ryukyu going in to take down the scientist with the Nomu lair, they were meant to hit simultaneously like they had last time. However All Might sat with a worried look on his face as his gut told him something was wrong, he couldn't put his finger on it, was it the hero commission man who had worked with them as a representative of Hawks while he was undercover or was it the fact that the go ahead came so quickly and with such accurate information?

He sat watching the feeds and screens, the first group were already waiting to move in once the second team are ready, they had gotten the container number and inventory that was to be driven to the outskirts of Deika City where it will stay until Mr. Compress will put it into a marble and then walk it all the way back to camp and release it, they will jump out once the latch is removed. They were watching the magician like criminal release the marble and the container with many heroes within popped up, All Might watched the heat seeks and movement of those move around, the civilian woman who could heal that Hawks had to pull in to cement his place with them, was always at camp, she seemed to do work there. He heard them say lightly how they are in position and second team confirmed that they received the confirmation, they were ready and moved at the same time. Launching out of the shipping container once the metal latch was removed, Erasure head stopped Tomura's quirk and then captured him with his scarf, Kamui Woods used his special move to entrap them; all had been prepped with a mask, as Midnight tore most of her suit away to put them to sleep.

Hawks had immediately moved, removing two of his feathers as blades and ready to attack, Grand Torino grabbed the young woman who was an innocent and backed away from the group, Endeavor stood looking at a sleeping Dabi with a bit of apprehension and worry on his face, but not as much anger as most would have thought. Mr. Compress, Twice, Toga and Spinner were taken down easily, all now sleeping in wood trees wound around them from Kamui's hand. The others took a breath of fresh air, the girl had stayed silent as they moved to put quirk cancelling cuffs on them, Hawks smirked "bout time yous showed up, I **hate** camping and I miss good food…" he was cut off by the female who they knew as Lisa Toshiro, "hey are you saying my cooking is terrible?" he put his hands up in defence "no not at all, but we had no teriyaki chicken is all."

Team 2 yelled into their transponder causing all to pause, the other team had been ready and waiting for a while, the area had been locked down, and they had moved in when the other team gave the go ahead. Miruko was pumped ready to knock some teeth in, Mount Lady was to gain them an entry point while also sealing off the only exit, however they all launched in with care but pumped up adrenalin but pulled up short seeing an empty warehouse, already packed and shipped out. "There's nothing here!" Miruko exclaimed while Fat Gum quickly looked around "clear the rooms and check the perimeter, be careful it could be a trap." They had done just that, checking the whole area, "nothing's here, we were set up or they got wind of us waiting" "doubtful, our source of information is reliable and no one has come or gone for days," Bubble girl announced but looked to Centipeder for direction, "call in the police to lock this area down and do a search, we need to inform team 1, make sure they didn't walk into a fight where they are aware of them coming." They had informed them "there warehouse has been cleared out, they knew we were coming," the other heroes at the campsite with all the villains contained paused looking back to Hawks, who frowned and seem to be confused too.

Erasure Head moved forward putting quirk cancelling cuffs on Tomura Shigaraki, however the second he did his body dispersed into liquid like goo that he had seen before, his eyes widened in horror and shock, "no, it can't be!" they all turned to see Tomura as a clone of Twice's quirk. Many quickly cuffed the others all doing the same, they looked to Hawks and the civilian girl, Endeavor was pissed "what the hell Hawks!" the bird man looked up set too, but a look in his eyes said something else, Midnight spoke up "you can't blame him, from what we know the last memories of the person cloned by Twice's quirk act just like them and have all their knowledge and use of their quirks too, albeit weaker." That helped to calm the mood, but Hawks was still sad, looking down as his feather like hair covered his eyes and his shoulders shook only slightly.

The girl looked to the young hero "Hawks? Are you going to tell them or should I?" He looked up with tears in his eyes, they were shocked as the girl smiled "we are only copies…I remember being measured as they explained they were leaving decoys for the heroes and then I was made, I don't know when Hawks was made but…" She had paused when Hawks quite voice spoke "no I don't want to be a copy…it was just a dream a terrible dream, I'm real!" the others looked at the breaking down Hawks he was losing it, they were aware Twice's copies sometimes believed they were the real one not a clone, however seeing Hawks like this was a shock to them even the civilian healer was confused to his outburst, before she made a strange look and asked "what do you remember before they made you?" He shook his head, "no it can't be…I have a mission, I'm meant to succeed I promised them, no matter what," "Hawks calm down its okay…" "No It's Not!" he yelled at them all putting them on the spot.

"I killed Best Jeanist, I brought her here to make sure I could get them all, I died!" they all frowned, "explain" came Erasures very serious words, "the last thing I remember is dying, but I thought it was a dream of I prayed it was, especially now that I have failed." The typically cool and calm number two hero who acted like there was not a worry in the world was losing his mind and sanity. Gran Torino looked to the woman by his side "did you know about this?" She shook her head in a negative, "no I was informed Hawks was on our side and would catch up once he got yous off of our tail so to speak, they wouldn't…" she now looked upset, "you can't be dead…" Hawks looked up at her, "how did you die?" Midnight asked, the others gave her a look but she shrugged, they needed to get evidence someway, he shook his head, "we were training against the giant again, but this time it was like they turned on me in an instant and I decayed away, he didn't even need to touch me, they all have advanced their quirks so much further than they should… and you," he looked to the girl, "you were meant to put your mobile in the special hide out of the doctor, I knew you wouldn't though so I put one of my feathers on you, that location should be correct unless they had seen me do it, but I am sure they hadn't, this can't be…did you turn on me?"

They all turned on the girl who looked really put on the spot, "what…Hawks I knew nothing about them killing you, and I didn't place the phone I was scared, I didn't kill anyone either," he sighed, "that was wrong of me to ask that of you to begin with, but well here we are, empty handed, sorry I know that they plan to do a jail break, don't know when or how but they had been planning it for a while with Giran and Dabi at a separate location somewhere, I think Shigaraki were looking for key quirk users to pull it off, that was all I got." He stood up, eyeing of the cuffs like they were an executioner, "you could be you?" Kamui Woods stated, "Is there a possibility?" Hawks shook his head "I'm sure I am dead…" he put one cuff on his wrist and began to turn to goo, the last they saw from him was a sad look upon his face as realisation became apparent with sadness that he had failed in the worse way possible, crashing and burning so to speak. Gran Torino was not paying enough attention to the girl as she grabbed the cuffs he had and put it on her own wrist and she too began to turn to goo. "No she was the only one to go to the doctor, we need her!" Erasure head spoke up loud and in a rush but it was too late, she was nothing but sludge left over from a quirk.

"We got nothing, absolutely nothing," All Might, Nezu, Sansa and Naomasa looked at the screens and hearing all the information was shocked to see only the heroes' heat seeks in the area of the campsite now, empty handed. The commission representative was quick to say something like "I need to go report immediately, excuse me." All were too shocked and preoccupied to stop him as he left quickly to inform the president of the hero commission that they had been had and lost the second and third heroes.

I was a little nervous, I hoped I would fit into this new job position, one would not thing going from a hospital to a prison would be a step up in their career for a doctor, however this place was the highest max prison in the country possibly world and would only take the best of the best. So indeed it was a career move, I had hoped that by now I would have a family or at least starting, I had no luck when it came to meeting the right guy, my own family long gone and now with pretty much no social life seeing I had moved all the way out here for this position. I sighed taking a deep breath as I moved up to the very intimidating building which was to be my new work place, Sakura is my name, I have a quirk called Healing lips and can heal many bad wounds but also do an instant check-up on the inmates that need it, that was why I was recommended and then hired for the new healing doctor position in the prison.

It was still nerve wracking, I had received my mail with a lot of directions and instructions due to the way their security worked and all the procedures, I was to be met up at the front and shown the process of signing in and getting into the prison which I will be doing every week day from now on. The Warden and Medical Director of the prison would be meeting me their names if I recall correctly were Sasuke Guich and Torch Laden, Mr Laden the Warden was to give me my security passes and access information, also go over the security measures and what they do. Meanwhile Mr Guich the director would be showing me around my new work area and what I was to do, most likely leaving me in the care of the head doctor.

It had taken me well and truly over an hour to just get to the lab and office rooms where all the medical staff worked out of from the prison, the security was tight and they had to double check and program my information into the security system to make sure all worked when I used my iris scan, voice and fingerprint scan, my code was an 8-digit number and would require my security pass to be swiped and passcode entered. The labs was where all pathology tests were conducted along with the information stored on the inmates and results, there was a small row of desks, one was for the Director, the other was the vice director, then head doctor and head pathology doctor and nurse maiden who was in charge of other nurses within the building and she had a more receptionist kind of desk. She mainly did the rosters and pay-checks as well as sorted out when vaccinations and other standard medical check-ups were needed, she was a big woman nearly 6 foot 5 and very wide, she looked like a brute who would snap anyone in half that pissed her off. Meanwhile the warden was just as strict looking and very muscular and in his fifties, the director was also very professional but kind, the vice I had not meet and the head doctor was very zippy, that was his quirk and made him getting around and doing work twice as fast meanwhile the head of the pathology sect was a young laid back woman who had a band shirt on and goth high heel boots and black nail polish and lipstick with tattoos, piercings and pig tails on either side of her head, but she smiled bright and seemed happy.

All I had been really shown today was where everything was, who I everyone I met was and their position I even got to see and meet a few guards as there was only one cafeteria and we all ate together. I had been told my duties and how I would do them, mainly I would be using my quirk to do check-ups and any healing also drawing blood and so on, I would be acting as a nurse for the higher level inmates who were restrained in the lower sectors as the nurses were not allowed to go there or deal with them, only the director, vice director, head doctor and herself other than the guards and other staff of the prison, even those with food for them was not allowed to administer it to them, a medical person and a guard at the door had to, thankfully there were only a few physically restrained and needed help in the lower sections, maybe 20 convicts at max. By the end of the day, the information, tour and meeting new people was completed on top of seeing what medical equipment we had and how to use it was also demonstrated.

I got home to my open plan apartment that was roomy but not overly large; I had dumped my handbag and items at the front of the door along with sighing once I took of my shoes as my feet were killing me from walking all day long. I turned on the lights and made a B-line to the kitchen, I had gotten the apartment over a month ago and settled in, as I didn't want to be doing long shifts only to come back and need to unpack and still half way through shifting; so I ended up with grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine fridge, opening it to air and preparing to order from menu log for dinner. I moved to turn on the television and prep my recorded shows and began taking of my clothes especially my bra and hopped into the shower to clean up and instantly into a fresh set of pyjama's and finally getting a glass of wine. The door was knocked on as I knew it was the Italian pizza I ordered and I opened the door taking it from the young man as I already paid for it via online, I thanked him and closed the door collecting my alcohol and sitting it all down on the coffee table I prepared to watch any missed shows.

I enjoyed my career choice there was no doubt about that, I liked healing and helping people, only thing was that it had become lonely, my father passed away five years ago and my mother two years ago, no siblings and all doctors have a lack of social life, not to mention love life. I was thinking of getting a cat I was so lonely, but I would like to have someone I could depend on, I also adored children and I remembered my mother always hounding me to have a family seeing I was now 27, 25 back then and my time was slipping away so she put it. I had to admit I thought I would have a husband, career, house, car, children and all by the end of my twenties; my parents had started later on in life and was hence the reason why they passed on while I was relatively young. I looked at my phone binging it was someone liking my dating profile on Tinder that I made today, I had thought I had one prior but apparently not, however I was a catch seeing 50 men liked me and 5 super liked me, and yes I paid for the premium because I am picky and I don't have time to waste so I want to see who is liking me.

I hummed seeing a younger man with tattoos and he was handsome, apparently a club owner but he was 'here for fun only' "maybe good for a fuck and that is all," I continued on and so far most were present for a friends with benefits or just one night stands most were not looking to settle down or have a family. I rolled my eyes annoyed and locking my phone and tossing it to the other side of the couch as I angrily watched my episode and skulled my wine.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!" she screamed at them as they simply looked down or asked her to calm down "no I will not, yous let her into the custody of a hero who is really a villain after yous wrongfully called her a murderer and now you're trying to tell me that the double agent hero was actually good and needed her help only to get caught and killed and yous don't know what happened to my baby!" Miss Toshiro was a sad mess crying her eyes in anger and frustration, she had been angered from the moment they had turned up at the hospital in Hosu where her own mother was dying. She had only heard from her daughter in text message stating that she was 'forbidden' from leaving town, that was the first thing that annoyed her then there was mentions of Hawks turning traitor and being the one to drag her along to the villains. That had been the second strike then there was the fact that her mother passed, she hadn't seen nor heard from her daughter for a long time and the police and heroes had a 'plan' to get her child back safe and sound and that she was indeed not a villain. However after they failed to get their under covered hero aka Hawks and her daughter she all but screamed and broke, they claimed she had acted with intentions to deceive and do wrong and miss lead them, making them brand her as a villain and traitor and that should she ever be contacted by her elusive daughter that they dragged into this mess and had her disappearing was all their fault. It would be a cold day in hell when or if she was to ever contact them again, and she sure as hell wouldn't when her only child contacted her again, she was beyond mad, sad and ready to kill.

Instead she settled for taking their card offered, calling them useless assholes and to never contact her again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

They had not sat idlily by while their undercover doctor went ahead and infiltrated one of Japan's highest security building, no instead they had hidden cameras in her apartment and continued their recon into those who worked in the prison, but also on those pesky heroes and the news. Dabi ran his hair through his hair, "seriously with her identity changed you said there wouldn't be drastic personality changes either," Jirou looked to the flame user and shrugged "with a whole new life it is to be expected, I did warn yous of this," the scared man was not happy to say the least. He had known it was not her fault or doing but seeing her want for a partner and children along with being on Tinder irked him in the worse way plus for this mission they couldn't have her getting up the duff even if they had to stop her from getting herself pregnant. They watched on the camera's as she was a little piss pot and with issues of being lonely and a temper, with her being older she acted older and thought like a woman with no more time to have babies. "Just great, well I hope yous are ready to start interfering with her dating life, because like hell anyone else is touching her." Dabi knew that he sounded territorial and sure he was, but it annoyed him when Toga laughed however surprisingly Shigaraki spoke up "no Dabi is right, we cant have anyone else getting close to her and she needs to stay single without a gut full, the mission depends on it, so from here I will make a unit to watch her and work with that."

Her first week she had been looking far more tired and had now kept a journal, "perhaps we can see if she puts specifics inside of it about the prison or the inmates?" Twice spoke up, "yeah, Siko you wanna take me there when she goes to work?" Siko nodded easily along with Mr. Compresses words, she seemed to be getting boxed in a little too much and not being active tended to make the big brawler looking woman angry, so much so that she had gotten another two tattoos as something to do.

They had separate jobs, John was the multi-tasker, he was working on all the security and worked out of the hotel, he was also a major part of the mission they were currently undertaking. Meanwhile Dabi, Jirou and Toga were to take care of collecting information and watching after Lisa now known as Sakura. Meanwhile Twice, Mr. Compress and Spinner were to be the ones to collect information on the heroes and also other things, they were also keeping an eye on their sleeper operatives. Siko was their transportation and moved around the most from going out and doing small things, to seeing Giran who dealt with most of their income and items, Ujiko was also in a new location and being quite which was to be expected. Sako was the smart one and considered the face and banker, meanwhile their leader sat back barking demands and playing his video games when he wasn't in Sako's panties.

Dabi still acted as second in command but with his focus on Lisa who had a totally new personality he had been distracted and so Toga, Twice and Mr. Compress were acting as seconds in command. They got into a grove, they would wait for Sakura to leave her home for work and then Mr. Compress and Siko would jump to her apartment and take pictures of her diary to see if any new information on the prison was gathered.

Meanwhile John had hooked up a connection to the internet and a way for Dabi to watch her phone and computer to see how she is social wise seeing she turned out to be a horny woman with a sick need to start a family, which made the flame user annoyed. And like the possessive boyfriend he was he monitored her like a parent did a child on the A-track to university and putting them into extracurricular activities. John thought it funny however their leader thought it was very important as they didn't need her or another becoming aware of what they were doing, and she was to not have kids. Siko rolled her eyes with her arms crossed "why don't yous just get Jirou to make her dislike children or make her a lesbian or something?" she shrugged, Dabi looked agreeing to her suggestion but a look at Jirou had them well aware that it was not possible. "Too late to make such massive changes besides that could damage her in a very bad way, we will just need to watch her is all, seriously how hard can it be to thwart one woman's love life?"

Famous last words were spoken and so nearly every weekend and Friday night the league was mobilised to knock out a young man who was meant to meet up with Sakura Huboshi on a date. She had become sad at being stood up over and over again, but Dabi, Toga and Siko had, had plenty of fun beating them up or pretending to mug the men or just robbing them and leaving them unconscious in an alleyway. "Seriously that guy was just pathetic, dam she must be desperate," Dabi had noted she was punching well below her belt as some of the men were just fucking sad. They had gotten so good at kidnapping that they had a van dedicated to grabbing their targets off the street, a syringe filled with something that Jirou admitted would leave them with memory loss of the last 24 hours and a headache.

"Another?" Toga complained and then looked up to a tired Dabi, this past month had been tiring, they had held off going over and finding out the information from Bambi as Shigaraki wanted to give her time to get used to her work, e trusted and then get the layout and information of all her co-workers plus they needed to give her time to see if she has seen any inmates that interest them and if she works with them yet. Dabi looked at the profile of a young club owner, he was rich and covered in tattoos, he had a nice Lamborghini that they would need to have John's help with seeing his house was not like the typical places with no camera's or security.

They had cut off his Lamborghini, while Dabi jumped out and manhandled the young man, who had a quirk for multiplying objects. He got him into the van with a hot hand placed over the back of his neck and a simple 'don't do anything stupid" being spoken into his ear. John hoped into the Lamborghini and drove it behind the van back to the young millionaire's house. Toga had the syringe ready and plunged it into his neck, Dabi continued with searching his person, unlocking his phone with the unconscious man's thumb and removed all the conversations between him and Sakura and then grabbed out his wallet, taking all the money which had been a few thousand much to their happiness. They showed up to the very nice mansion and John parked the car in the garage and proceeded to use his quirk on overriding the security and changing what the security camera's saw, they then dumped the dude on his couch and placed out a bottle of vodka and glass to make it seem he passed out from drinking.

It was annoying and the hardest one to deal with so far, they had gotten back into the van and left to go home to the hotel, they fell into the lounge in the common room which they pretty much always used, the top level of rooms and all belonged to them and others who stayed were only allowed on the other floors, the top being only reachable by a elevator with the right key-card. "Ah yous are back, I see you've been busy," Sako stated as she read over some paperwork, it was her forte and they all grunted except for Toga who bounced "yeah she had another lined up, this time he was hot and rich." Siko added in "soon she will be high and dry and just spontaneously fuck someone you know," Dabi groaned "just shut up, I need sleep," "then go to bed!" Shigaraki complained as their voices were annoying and interrupting his game play.

"Man, she's giving me a work out," Dabi stated as Toga and he walked to the van to make sure they had the black head bags, the rope and quirk cancelation cuffs and the sedation syringes. "Well she won't mind when she sees your new muscles," Toga joked but he grunted annoyed as who knew when they would see each other again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It was hard to think something was wrong with you, I had been actively looking for a partner, I then gave up as I was stood up over and over again, so I went for a one-night stand. I was so frustrated between work and not having sex for god knows how long; all I wanted was someone to give me pleasure but I sucked at that too apparently!

I sighed, I had a new group of inmates who were not aggressive, it was their way of getting me used to prisoners before I move to more aggressive prisoners as patients. One in particular had a germaphobia, he had not been taken care of properly as many were afraid of him due to his quirk even though he had both arms removed, which was the only way he had been able to use his quirk in the first place. His name is Kai Chisaki also known as Overhaul; leader of the mafia and also killer of a hero; Sir Nighteye, which was why he landed life imprisonment.

I had been given Ward J, it consisted of many S level criminals who had a constant need for a doctor or medical care, like a certain hero killer and a man with no upper face named AFO, or so the guards called him. Kai was my most relaxed and kind patient, but that could be due to his boredom and slight depression which I gave him medication for. He had refused to speak, and he ignored all those who spoke to him or interacted with him daily, he was one of the few who had an entire room, with a bathroom connected due to his lack of arms, he also had a medical bed. He had been selected for a new upcoming test on cyborg arms to see if they can allow quirks to be used through cybernetic transplants, I felt sorry for him as I knew they had to be connecting all of his nerve endings to it as well.

But he had agreed to it due to being allowed to keep the arms if they should work, he would then just have the quirk cancelation enabled on the cyber arms. They had options and technology that allowed the scientists and medical team to change things around. The first time I walked into his room he had ignored my hello and introduction. I learned he had a germaphobia and that the others didn't bother to give him a mask of clean him in a way typical germaphobes tended to, I thought it was a poor excuse of the others to state, 'who cares he is a criminal.' "Well from now on, I will be taking care of you Mr Chisaki," at my use of his name, he looked over to me, "Overhaul," he stated in a tired voice, and I knew what he meant. "Very well Overhaul, shall we bath you properly and then get you a meal. Or would you prefer the other way?" he watched me from the corner of his eye, as I moved to collect his dinner, "you have a very well-cooked steak and salad on the side, I made sure they didn't put onion on it."

I noticed his frown at that, "why?" I looked to him as if it were obvious, "well because you stated that you dislike onion, also any nut like food or dried fruit." He looked down at his empty lap, I was sure that sitting in his bed all day had to be getting boring, but it was better than some of the other inmates. He looked up "you memorised what I like and don't like?" I nodded "of course I did, its my job to take care of you, and making sure you eat is one of them, so I remove all the foods your allergic too and dislike, also if it makes you calmer, I had the head chef sterilise everything and start from scratch with fresh gloves for each food he handled and he wore clean gloves over clean hands." He blinked a little surprised "and you expect me to take your word for it?" I shrugged "that is up to you Overhaul, but that is what happened because I watched as he made it, I imagine it must be terrible to break out in hives and also not want to be touched by anyone or thing." I had washed my hands and grabbed gloves as I continued "and it seems no one here understands how important it is for you, that's why you're on the lighter side of the scales…am I right?"

I sat down cutting up his food and getting ready "you ready to eat?" he sat up straighter as I put a bib on for him, and he nodded, slowly I fed him.

Once done I bathed him, following his bleaching and cleaning routine while I wore gloves, once done I brushed and then flossed his teeth followed with mouth wash and then a mask placed over top. I put him in bed once more noting he had a lot of books to read but no way of reading them, I frowned noting a table as well, "why don't you use the tablet?" he gave me a look that said 'are you trying to be a smart ass' as he referred to his lack of arms. I rolled my eyes and collected it for him and turned on the voice activation and the read aloud for him options, as it spoke about what was on the screen. "Just speak to it and it will read everything for you," he had nodded but then frowned and stated matter of factly that "your strange, do you know that?" I smiled "I'll take your word for it, now I have others to help, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, goodnight for now."

I fed my other S ranked inmates, the hardest to feed was those with medical problems or were very angry, however many were polite as I made my rounds healing them, moving them, feeding them because they couldn't and bathing them. The ones I attended to were pretty much disabled bad guys, sometimes I just felt sorry for them as I was sure most were miss understood.

I had finished up clocked out and made my way through the million security checks and finally I got out and walked to the bus stop. It was my Friday and I had been hoping to have a date last night aka a booty call with the young club owner as I had been needing a man, however he blew me off, not responding to my texts, so tonight I was giving up. 'Perhaps I'm meant to be alone forever, I should just get alcohol and a vibrator, yeah and a cat or ten while I'm at it,' I thought bitterly to myself. I had bought wine once more, waited for the pizza place to make my order while I went window shopping in the big plaza that had everything. Where I found the perfect store for needy women without a man, I browsed the selection of colourful and shapely 'toys' made out of plastics, I sighed 'is this what its come too?' I went inside and a middle aged woman with a leather black corset, fake as can be breasts, makeup like a drag queen and the biggest out of here volumized brown hair that I was sure it was 90% hair spray, complete with long fake nails, but when she opened her mouth I had not expected her to act or sound so down to earth. "How ya going honey, need some guidance?" I blinked, she reminded me of Sally in seventh grade, she was an American and would punch anyone who insulted her, she didn't care who you were she would talk to you like you were her best friend unless you were that person she punched out for being a dick.

A smile cracked my face as I decided I like her, "hello…Jewel," I took in her name tag, "I haven't had one of these before…" I referred to the boxes and items on display, as the woman nodded in understanding and I could see her brain working like a filter search engine for a hotel website as it tries to find the perfect match. "Alright that's fine, have you been with a guy before or maybe a girl?" she was leaning on the counter and I had come closer to talk to her because I wanted no one to hear, even though no one was in the store to over-hear us. "Yeah I've been with a few guys, but my love life is lacking and I'm…frustrated" "oh I hear you there sweetie, I suppose the main question is do you like vibrations or not, perhaps clit stim?" I blushed furiously and she laughed heartily, "oh I love it when sex store virgins come in here, oh dear okay, I'll show you my recommendations for the first-time user, you will need other things such as lube and toy cleaner."

Dabi snapped to as he had fallen asleep in front of the massive screens that were their surveillance, it had been John who woke him up with dying laughter, he nearly tipped back out of his chair. "Would you shut up, some of us are trying to sleep here," he groaned as he nearly popped one of his tungsten staples and began to correct himself and try and get comfy, after all he, Siko and Jirou would be going to Bambi's in a few short hours and he was still tired. Siko had come over behind John to look at the screen he was monitoring with humour, "what you looking at…hahahahahaha" she barked laughter out and held her midsection. This caused Dabi to frown and a few others to look over noting the two however they were the trouble makers, John was gay and Siko a lesbian so the two got along and actually went out on dates helping as a wing man for the other. "Oh Dabi, Dabi…" she all but cried in laughter trying to get her words out, "so…your only 4 and a half inches?" she laughed out bending over as did John in his seat. Dabi sat up confused "what the fuck are you tools talking about?" "your tool," they broke unable to breathe, speak and slowly loosing bodily function to stand as they rolled on the floor.

He had, had enough and the others interests had been peaked as John pressed a few buttons and all the screens showed to the whole room the purchase receipt and Bambi aka Sakura in a sex store purchases were a jelly vibrating 4.5-inch dildo and a womanizer 2.0. He actually smiled thinking 'well that means I won't be having to kidnap her dates anymore; he noted her other bag of alcohol too and she had a previous purchase at the pizza place in the same shopping mall. But his happiness of getting to relax was broken when they looked to him "so are you?" Toga asked with the biggest smile on her face at him either confirming or denying the claim of his unit size, but he knew for a fact that, that little toy would not be able to satisfy her like he had. "You will need to wait and see," his cryptic answer had them all pausing and looking to one another, not really understanding what he meant, in all honesty he had no clue of his size, but he knew it wasn't _that_ small.

Her margarita sour dough pizza, red wine and a binge watch of Riverdale had her settling in the couch with her long silk nightie on so she would feel sexy seeing no one had sexed her up in forever. 'Huh when did I last have sex…who did I have sex with, god I'm terrible.' I sighed pulling up my little blankie and laid half propped up on the couch with pillows behind my back, I had the whole pizza box on my lap and wine on my coffee table. I had finished dinner and the bottle of wine and opened the next one as I critiqued the show aloud as the stupid fucking teenagers had a better love life than me, and all the not shown sexual scenes made me annoyed and twice as frustrated. "Oh come on, it aint that fucking simple to get a man, sheesh fucking teenagers," now annoyed with the world and the show. I turned it off and put the box in the bin along with the two bottles as I could feel the giddy heady feeling of alcohol and the burn between my legs as I knew I was desperate for anything even if it was a plastic toy made in a factory.

"Maybe she is putting on so much weight since we have left her as Sakura," Siko noted as they all eat their own pizza and lounged back in their own chairs, couches and watched like it was a movie. "I know, yous owe her a gym membership and dieting plan after this," Dabi spoke up, she had been a depressed woman with no love life and wanting companionship and to start a family. He could still see much of Bambi within Sakura; she was a social flower and had never lived alone and it showed here, she also wanted children now thinking she was older than she actually was. God he felt bad for putting her through all of this, he put down his pizza as he watched her yell at the TV series she was watching in frustration as the cast had it so easy. Many laughed or agreed with her, others rose a brow and looked to Dabi and he could only shrug, she wobbled now having two bottles of alcohol, 'yup that would be what's putting on the weight.'

She had eyed her bag of toys and he watched as she opened it all up and inspected it, like a total newb she was, she sat at the kitchen table sorting out the batteries and actually reading the manuals they came with. She charged the other toy and read through it once she played around and yes sniffed the dildo as it was made of plastic, she turned it on and nearly dropped it when it began to vibrate and she had to juggle catch it with a massive blush while the rest of them busted out laughing. 'I didn't think it would vibrate so much,' the others laughed even more with the show. It both was hilarious for Dabi to watch her experience this for the first time, he should be there, this should be something they did together, and he was also annoyed that the others were watching and laughing at the whole thing.

She had collected her toys, the lube and toy cleaner, some tissues and a towel because she had never done this before. Jewel had prewarned her that sometimes a woman could be 'messy' so she obviously took that tip and prepped up her room, as the others watched amused. "Oh now here comes the real show," Siko stated as yes indeed this would be a turn on for her. Dabi having enough decided to get up and turn off the screens, "Jirou we should go to her before she begins, its time to see what information she has gathered." A round of awes rang out, but Jirou who had not paid any attention out of respect and Siko who looked like she was gonna beat him up all got up and moved to take hold of the tattooed beauty.

They arrived in the lounge room, Dabi walked to the bedroom, noticing she was prepping for her session, he peaked into the room as she flattened out the towel on the bed and had already dropped her nickers and had everything set up in hands reach. He smiled wanting to join her, it had been too long since they were together, and he had his own frustrations building mainly because of her but not really her. "Bambi" he said in a loud clear voice, she froze with what she was doing she quickly stood up straight and over to Dabi, "Dabi," she blushed as she knew what Sakura was thinking and about to do. He waltzed into the bedroom, closing the door after saying "we'll be out soon," he covered the camera in her room with a pillow from its high position on her furniture and then he accepted her embrace and kissed her deeply.

Siko sat on the couch with Jirou as they went through her Netflix account, raided her fridge and poured their own drinks from her wine fridge; well Siko did. "God you think they could keep it down?" "just turn up the TV," Jirou offered, she did as the large headed man offered to drown out the moans, bed squeaks and occasional bang of the bed frame against the wall.

The two laid side by side panting and sweaty, "oh man that womanizer is good," Dabi nodded offering a smirk "I approve of that one, but your gonna need a bigger dildo." She huffed "hey don't blame me, Sakura is just so gah," he chuckled "she is you," he stated. "Yeah but like an alter ego, she's making me put on weight and trying to get me pregnant," she pouted and accused. "I thought you would like babies and children," Dabi offered as they continued their pillow talk, "well I do, but we can't have children right now and like hell I will be having someone else's baby…also thanks for interfering with her crappy choices of men," he smirked "anytime…so you like being a doctor?" she rolled over getting up. "Actually I have a lot of floor plan information and I have seen the leader in jail, along with Kurogiri and a few others. I think Sakura likes Kai Chisaki," he frowned "that psycho huh? Yeah, your right, yous are nothing alike," she giggled as they got up and dressed to move to the loungeroom and inform the others of the information she gathered.

Dabi paused and quickly removed the pillow in front of the camera and caught up behind her in the hallway, "finally" Siko dramatically complained as she got up and surprisingly hugged Bambi. "Jesus you've put on weight," "she's just squishy, don't be rude," Dabi offered seeing how much it actually upset her, as before she wasn't very thin, she understood the need for healthy body fat, but now she was more than over that normal line going into obese.

"Yeah, I know, perhaps Jirou can shuffle…some things?" she had her hands clasped together as she looked to the memory box quirk user who sighed and rubbed his large forehead. "I can tweak very small things, like make them seem like her own thoughts but that's it," he stated it like he was putting his foot down. She smiled and beamed a great smile "thankyou Jirou," he huffed "lets get on with the information you have for us."

They watched as Bambi crappily drew out the floorplan design, and also mentioned she was in charged of S-class villains who had injuries or needed special care. She had provided a list but mentioned that Kurogiri was in a specially contained unit that prevented him from using his quirk seeing as he was an emitter mutant type that was constantly active. She also told them about the guards, the other staff and what they did, what their jobs were and also what the security at certain points were and how AOF 'their leader' was being treated. She even mentioned that she herself had been unable to move much while in the same room with the leader and feeding him, on top of her need to bath him was with a sponge and still only the places she could reach while he was constantly strapped in a standing position. He had automatic motion sensing tranquilizer guns on him 24/7, his arms bound, and he was unable to move, if he did something too suspicious, he was shot and the lock down sequence would happen immediately.

They were shocked, she had no clue about Kurogiri's cell, only that it was ran by the electricity of the place and so that and the back up generator would need to be fully shut down and long enough for him to get out. In doing so the other security measures would fail, however she had not come upon any door of maintenance room with generators in it or the electric circuits, it was possible it was located on the roof. She brought up that there was a full science and medical lab so that new things too dangerous to be tested on a normal person would instead be tested on the inmates, such as Kai Chisaki's new arms which would allow a person to use their quirk again theoretically, and testing was as soon as Monday.

They all sat in silence, "if we take down the power an automatic shutdown may proceed, making it difficult getting to the leader and Kurogiri," John on speaker phone offered. Tomura hummed "but with no power doors and walls will not be an issue as Kurogiri can warp, with the tranquillisers down he and master can get out of there and reunite with us once more, but I want moonfish, muscular and Mustard back, they were useful, the other small fry who were with us…where are they?" "If they are below rank S such as B or C rank, they are on the first floor. They are multi watched, so like a normal prison set up as they share an eating area and can walk around with their cells opened, but they have quirk restrains on constantly, most are harmless inmates and the nurses and guards watch over them for injuries and keeping them in order.

Rank A is one level above the S ranks, but master is on the lowest level alone the whole level is highly advanced security for if he is to try leave or someone go in." "Like a bank heist with high technology." Siko and Sako smiled "well aren't yous lucky yous have the best bank robbers in the world with yous," on the speaker they could all hear Sako pecking Tomura on the cheek. Tomura seemed happy with the sisters in agreement that they were happy to go in and get the master of the league out of prison.

"So, let's get this straight, you want me to get her to think about being healthy, like stop drinking and eating so much and go to gym and put a little crush on Dabi the villain?" Jirou asked as he huffed. "Yeah is that okay?" Dabi asked as Jirou nodded and said "yeah, so long as it is thoughts that she thinks she brought up, you will be unconscious after this, Dabi will put you back to bed making her think she slept after…well you know," Bambi nodded "alright lets get this over and done with."

I woke up feeling so heavy and relaxed that a smile split across my face, I looked to my items and toys I had on my side table with a note in my hand writing, 'get a 8 inch toy' I frowned not remembering that, I also don't remember last night or my session, but I supposed I had drank a lot. "Perhaps I should slow down and quit, I have put on some weight," I walked into my bathroom to pee, flushing and then looked at the scales, I stepped onto it and paused peeking down and gasped "you gotta be kidding me, is that why I haven't gotten a man, no wonder, perhaps a hot trainer can whip me into shape." It was like being hit in the face by seeing my depressive mannerisms of left out alcohol glasses, boxes of takeaway food over filling the bin, the house was dark with strewn blinds and curtains, and the place had items and things sitting everywhere instead of it all being in its rightful place. It annoyed me, I frowned putting my hands on my hips and now with a rush of enthusiasm to get things done I began to clean up my apartment and air it all out.

I opened up the blinds and tidied up after changing into workout clothes, I looked up nearby gyms, the only one being a martial arts gym called GMA or Gunhead Martial Arts Gym, which he trained up in exercise and trained in self-defence manuvers that stopped, restrained and incapacitate attackers. I had been surprised; I didn't think that it was a bad idea. Especially with me being around criminals all the time such as Muscular who was handsy and also strong, I had to have the guard present every time I checked him medically or gave him his food. I had to also accommodate and help Moonfish who was mentally unstable, he had a therapist helping him out which I had to be present for.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea, I should sign up, and as for my eating and drinking," I got up and poured all the alcohol down the drain and cringed, but still managed to tip it all out and throw out the bottles. I followed up with looking at my food in the fridge and cupboards, it seemed I would need to get food and start cooking my own recipes, perhaps make a meal plan. I had turned on the television while I had cleaned up, I wrote a list of items and things to do. An add popped up and it was the little messages about mental health and gave tips between other adds such as "think positive; write up goals, ask your family and friends what they like about you, think up positive things about yourself, take better care of your health, and the best being an active life is a happy life, and lastly it stated "write a positive quote to refer too in hard times." It had been that, that made me think about bettering myself, so while I sat on my couch eating a bowl of fruit that was still just good enough to be consumed, I chose to write things down.

-I will try to make friends and go out of my way to be social

-I will stop drinking, eat properly and join a gym

\- I do not need to have a child now or marry anyone, I am only 28, perhaps I can go on a holiday instead.

I was broken from my list of positive things and ideas of where to go in my life and spend my time, I looked up to the news sound coming on during the show. _"Still at large is the villain group who call themselves the League of Villains, if you see any of these people please contact authorities on any of these provided numbers."_ I saw a creepy hand guy with white hair. There was a young teen with blond hair, a man with blond hair and red wings, as I frowned thinking he had been a hero, I shrugged as the presenter than informed viewers that the number two had attacked heroes and civilians and defected. Next, they showed a man with metal staples and massive burns, he had black hair and blue turquoise eyes that looked bored, his hole demeanour gave off 'I don't give a dam' vibe, and I had been intrigued immediately. I knew those burns were deep and they had to hurt, his good skin had to want to peel away from the dead skin constantly, I knew they were from fire as well, the presenter gave their names and villain rank and quirk. _"Dabi was a B-class villain but after mass murdering civilians he is now re-evaluated to be an S-ranked villain, he has a fire quirk that is blue flames, he is tall and has many body modifications and scars, he is considered very deadly and we advise to not approach and to notify authorities and the heroes of him, if you happen to see this villain." _I had watched on seeing that they had been doing these villain alert broad casts as the heroes had been having difficulty to apprehend them, but I had not noticed this Dabi character before, I bit my lip remembering those eyes, "maybe I didn't deal with _all_ my frustrations last night."

I had done as I planned for the day, I shopped and got food and recipe cards that were for weight loss, I also got a new toy as I wrote myself the suggestion and I consider myself a smart woman so I of course would take my own advice. I also had dropped into the GMA Gym; I had spoken to the front reception trainer who took all recruits and dealt with memberships. He had told me to get fitter and healthier with burning fat and building up muscle then move onto the martial arts, I was to go to him on Saturdays, Tuesday after work and Thursday nights. I was also welcomed to drop in anytime I felt too awake or energetic and wanted to work out, as they were a 24/7 Gym. It wasn't cheap though, however I had someone properly training me to shed the weight and build up certain muscles and taking note of my diet. I liked having someone managing me, it would make sure I didn't fall off the band wagon, so I paid the hefty price.

However, all throughout the day I still thought of the turquoise eyes and black staples keeping dead and healthy skin together, 'I wonder how warm he would be from his quirk?' I shook my head "man I must have been working with villains for too long seeing I'm pining for one," however the danger of it all made me wonton with excitement. "Calm down you whore," I chastised myself with a bit of a laugh, I had completed the prep for my dinner as it was one that you marinade and then let sit in the fridge until cooking it when ready, I also chopped up salads and mixed in dry noodles. I leaned back in my now clean lounge and watched the game shows that were present from the early evening all the way through till the news at 7pm, 'tomorrow I might clean up the whole house, it should prove to be a bit of a workout for me.'


End file.
